Changing Home
by darkness wasted
Summary: A fic about me and friends like fan chracters or other authors. It's basically about how me and my friends want to change this violent world and make peace. It's rated T now. M ha. What was I thinking. Oh well. lols.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hello guys. Um this fic is about me and my two fan characters. M.T.H and War. If you don't know either then look on my profile._

Me and my two friends were at the park on a clear summer's day when we hear police cars and ambulances. I close my eyes and say a small prayer hoping whoever is hurt is okay, or whoever they're after is caught.

"Man I can't comprehend violence." I sighed with my two pals next to me. M.T smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder. War squeezes my hand for a little support. I smile at them and hug them both. We stand and began to head home when M.T.'s ears perk up.

"What's wrong?" War asked looking at him.

"Grrr." M growls and stands in front of War and me We look at him and listen.

"Something wrong M?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes. I sense so much hatred and anger in this world mother.(yes they call me mom. For whatever reason that may be)

"Um how about we head inside M?" I said looking all around. We walk around him but he just stands there.

"M?" War says standing next to his brother.

"Why is the world like this?" M asked looking at me.

"I have no idea. To bad we can't change it." I sighed.

"But if there's no evil there can't really be any love or friendships right?" War asks.

"I don't know how to answer that War." I sighed. I sit on the grass waiting for my two creations to head home with me.

"Listen. You hear that?" M says with his ears perking up.

"Look M there's a lot of bad things happening that sadly can't be helped in time." I said bowing my head.

"But there's police, the military, navy, paramedics, and well all of these people. What do you mean that they sometimes cant be helped?" M asks.

"Listen they're just people in uniform. I'm pretty sure they're scared even if they're to proud to admit it. But they do the best they can to keep us safe even if there's people out there who don't appreciate them." I said shrugging. I began to play with a leaf on the floor.

"I see." M says. He runs off!

"M!" I scream out to him. War holds me back. Why?

"War we can't just let him wonder around like that! No one knows he's around but you and me!" I cried.

"He'll be fine mom." War said trying but failing to reassure me.

"No way War. You know how he is! Short tempered and doesn't think before he acts!" I said trying to pull away from his grip.

"But mom he's eighteen okay. He's almost an adult and I'm sure he won't do anything dumb." War smiled. I sighed and sat back down.

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

**M.T.H.**

M was running all through the city. He was looking for some answers to why the world was they way it was. He found nothing and noticed that it was getting late. He shrugged and was about to leave for home when he heard gunshots. (scary sounds to me)

He looks around and sees some figure running away. He looks around and finds a baby white hedgehog. She was crying over someone. The poor child lost her mother. M was steamed. He was about to run after the heartless being when the tiny form grabbed his hand. She was crying. She couldn't be no more than three.

"I'm sorry sweetie." M says kneeling on one knee to be close to her height. The small hedgy cries a bit and sighed. She hugs the male and continued to cry. M hugged her back and he heard ambulances. He sighed and picked the small child up.

"Come on. My creator will gladly take you in. What's your name? Do you have a father?" The male said in a dark put soft voice.

"No daddy. But me called Mashel." The small being said. M took one last look at her now gone mother and shuck his head. He picked her up and walked away.

"Bye mama. I love you." Mashel said before laying her head on M's shoulder. He sighed and headed home.

**Home**

I was listening to some music with War sleeping on the sofa on the other side. Then the door opened and came in two figures. My M and a little hedgy.

"M who's this?" I asked whispering. The young baby was sleeping but was crying. Why?

"Mother she's lost her mother to violence that what I believe to be a gun related murder. Her name is Mashel" M says cradling the baby. I smiled but it disappeared when I came back to reality.

"Oh the poor thing. Does she have a daddy or another relative?" I asked stroking the little girls quills.

"I asked the child but she says no. So I brought her home." M said sitting on the sofa. War woke up and saw the baby. He was going to ask when I whispered the problem into his ear. He nodded and headed up stairs. He went to bed apparently because I heard his door lock.

"Okay M since she's safe I'll call the police and tell them the situation." I walked to the phone when I was stopped by M.

"Um M we can't keep her here I'm sorry. If she can be adopted then yes but she may have a family out there, so I need to tell the police. If not it would be considered kidnapping." I smiled.

"Please mother can't it wait till morning?" M said holding the baby close to him.

"Very well M. Why are you so attached any way?" I asked sitting on the sofa.

"I never seen anything so well perfect." He smiled looking at the baby.

"Whoa M please don't get attached. We need to call the police early in the morning okay. I'm sorry but if I could adopt her I would. But for now she mat have a family out there. So M don't treat this young girl as your own." I said petting his head. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes mother." He sighed closing his eyes.

I smile but saw a tear.

"Do you want a child of your own when you get older?" asked looking at him. He shrugged and gave the little hedgy to me. I watch as he went and sat at the kitchen table. He had his head on his arms and was staring at the fridge. He sighed and sniffled.

"Military?" I said using his full name.

"Mother I get it okay." He sighed closing his eyes. Then the little female began to wake up! Uh-oh!

"Scuse me but where did that mister go?" She asked in a cute way. I could not help but smile.

"Well M' over there." I said placing her next to me. The little female slid off the sofa and went over to my creation.

Military smiled as the young girl came up to him. She smiled and hugged his waist.

"Thank Mr. M." She said.

"Call me Military. M is what my mother calls me." M says picking her up.

"Okay. Militawy." She smiled.

"M remember what I told you. Well I'm going to bed. Good night." I said walking to my room. Military was holding the child on his lap when she began to cry again. He lifted her chin up and looked at her.

"What?" He asked softly. (he was usually cold. Odd for M)

"I miss mama." She sighed. M smiled and placed her back onto the floor. He walked to the television and turned it on. Mashel walked over to him and looked at the TV. He smiled and placed her in a sitting position. She watched the little cartoons as M made his usual search for danger around home. He came back and found Mashel sleeping on the rug. He picked her up and turned the television off. He carried the baby to the sofa and kept her in his strong and protective arms. He smiled as the young female slept and how safe she felt.

_First chap of a possible many more. Hey um this fic is my little world so there's no wrong or right thing going on. T will not cut it for this rating fic. M seems more tolerable I suppose. So yes this fic is coming from a slight anger thing going on and well I take emotions out on fics instead of hurting someone or causing a fit. Reviews would be nice of you._


	2. Chapter 2

I wake early as always(I wake up at four every morning) and head downstairs to see M sleeping with the little form in his hands.

"Awh. Man sorry M but I have to call the police." I walk up to the phone but was stopped when someone grabbed my hand.

"M remember our deal. She was here last night but I have to call the police." I sighed looking at M.

He sighed and his ears dropped.

"Look I'm sorry but if she can be adopted then you'll be her daddy." I smiled. His mood seemed to have lifted but his nodded.

He walks over to the sleeping three year old and looks at her. He acts like a parent already. Awh.

"Yes hello. My um friend found a little female hedgehog yesterday night. Uh-huh. We'll be right over. Thank you. Bye." I hang up the phone and wouldn't you know War is up and staring at me.

"Um hello." I said laughing.

"Hey. What's up with father of the year over there?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Oh well it's complicated." I smiled.

"Hey mother?" M asks.

"Yes?"

"Mashel wishes to go to the park." Military says.

"Oh um. Okay. But we need to take her to the police later on tonight. Okay Military." I sighed.

"Very well." He sighed. Mashel was up and ready to go.

**Meanwhile Tim and Tanner were in their apartment**.

"Whoa not much action huh?" Tanner said looking at their special scanner.

"Don't worry something will come along." Tim said drinking water.

"I suppose. Man I'm bored here." Tanner said in annoyance.

**Me and the Gang.**

We walk to the park when Mashel sees the swings. She pulls me and the others to them and we play for awhile. (I love the swings!)

As we were playing M was standing guard. He was hesitant to let his guard down even if it was at the park.

"Come on bro. Chill for a bit and have fun with your _daughter_." War laughed. Military gave him a dirty look and growled.

"Guys." I scold. Then the ground begin to shake and we fall of the swings. Mashel fell on me and so did War. M went over and kneeled on one knee.

"What's going on!" I asked looking around.

"Uh-oh! Miltawy!" Meshel said running to him. M hugged her and looked around.

"Oh terrific!" War said still on my back. I look up and shake all over.

"Oh no." I said close to tears.

**Tanner and Tim**

"Whoa listen!" Tanner said excited. Tim walks over to the table and listens to the police report.

"We have conformation Eggman is at the park terrorizing a few passer byers in at the park. Police response immediate help." The transmitter said.

"Cool! Let's go Tim!" Tanner said zooming out the door. Tim followed after locking up the apartment.

**Me and The Others.**

"Arrgghhh!" Me and Mashel yelled as Eggman's robots chased us. War and Military were trying their best with fighting them off. Then me and Mashel were cornered. She was in my arms crying. I was too. I had no idea how to fight and I'm terrified of that hideous thing! I close my eyes and wait for the end but nothing happened. I open one eye and there stood an echidna. I thought it was Knuckles but it was Tanner lifting the robot into the air.

"You kay?" He asked smiling.

"I am now!" I said gratefully.

"Hehe." Tanner tosses the robot and I see Tim helping out Military and War.

"Oh boy!" I said in shcok.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked trying to calm Mashel down.

"Now. Come on!" Tanner said. I stayed there speechless. Me? Fight?

"come on D! We could use the help!" Tim yells reloading his machine gun.

"I uh I…" I was stuck.

"Mom come on!" War said jumping and smashing the robot's head.

"I can't." I said backing away.

"Come on!" Tanner said with a slight smile.

"What's going on?" Mashel asked finally opening her eyes.

"Um our friends are helping us." I said a bit shaky.

"Come on mother!" Military said helping Tim destroy a robot. Then that Eggman comes up to me and Mashel.

"Oh a prisoner!" He laughed. Two metal hands tried to get me and Mashel!

I run but Mashel gets taken!

"Give her back!" I yelled tossing a stone at the moron's face. He drops his controls and Mashel lands safely on me. Ow. (lol)

"You okay?" I asked turing around to see her. She was shaking but managed to nod.

"How low! Hurting a little kid!" Tim yells. The robots were almost gone but all of them looked hurt.

I gasp as they had cuts here and there. But Tanner was standing funny. Putting more weight on his left leg then the other. Tim looked fine except for his right arm. It was bruised up and a few cuts here and there. War was banged up and so was M. M looked like he took the most damage! Oh no!

"Oh no." I said shaking my head.

"You haven't seen the last of ohhhh!" Tanner threw a time bomb at Eggman. (the ones you see on Sonic X). Eggman gets nervous and is blown out of the sky! (yey!)

"Oh guys thanks! Man I'm sorry for not helping. I don't know how to fight. I can't stand violence so I was in complete shock. Sorry." I said walking up to them with little Mashel in my arms.

"Oh no problem." Tim shrugged.

"Thank you mister." Mashel said hugging Tim by the waist. He laughed and patted her head.

"Oh it's cool." Tanner smiled. Mashel hugged him too.

"Military? Are you okay?" I asked walking up to the poor hedgehog.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm…." He passed out!

Military!" I said kneeling next to him. Mashel stayed hugging Tanner while I tried to wake up M!

"He's unconscious." War said.

"We better get him home." I said. War lifted up m even though he's younger and waited.

"Com on guys. Those injuries could use some washing out." I said looking at the two heroes.

"Oh thanks." Tim said smiling.

"No problem. Come on." I lead the way. Tanner picked up Mashel and we headed back to my place.

"Gee I'm sorry for not being much of a help." I said bowing my head. I said it in a whisper so the two didn't hear me. I wiped a tear away and led the way.

_I can't stand Eggman! I'm no fighter so that's why I look like a coward. But I'm not. I speak my mind just not with my fists. Lol. Hope this one was good. Reviews would be nice of you._


	3. Chapter 3

After we reached my house I had to play doctor for the heroes of the day. Tim wasn't fussy but Tanner. (rolls eyes. Lol)

Military was out cold. War was fussy about me trying to clean out a big gash on his side. But I finally got him. (lol)

"So how did you guys know where Eggman was!" War yells at the guest. Tim and Tanner where both sitting on my sofa and looked at each other.

"War are you saying they're working with Eggman?" I asked stroking M's quills. Poor thing was hurt badly. He was asleep or that is laying on me.

"Well that's exactly what I mean! How ironic that these two _happen to just know_ where we were at!" War yelled. Mashel was still hugging Tanner. Apparently she's attached. (lol)

"No we're not working with him." Tim said crossing his arms. Winced for a sec after doing so.

"Sure." War said in anger.

"No really. We have a scanner and a transmitter that homes in on police stuff." Tanner shrugged.

"Yeah right!" War yells.

"War." I scold.

"But mom they look suspicious!" War yells.

"How can you say that? They're friends." I said crossing my arms. (right.)

"No it's fine." Tim said looking at Military.

"Is he going to be okay D?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"Hmm?" Tanner said looking at the black hedgehog.

"Oh great. Look out water wiorks." War said crossing his arms. He was talking about me.

"Hey!" I yelled standing up.

"I uh um…" War's ears dropped and he sat back down.

"Room! Now mister!" I yelled(man I am his mom. lol)

"But I didn't say anything wrong!" War contradicts me.

"You didn't have to War. She's probably upset because M here is hurt." Tim said looking at War.

"No one asked you!" War yelled.

"HEY! Shut up and get your butt upstairs mister!" I yelled walking up to him.

War's ears dropped and he looked at me. He bowed his head.

"I'm….I'm sorry." He said looking away.

"Look me too. I'm just tired of all of this nonsense." I said crossing my arms and looking back at M.

M began to stir. Oh thank god! I rush over to him and he automatically begins to yell out! Scary!

"What! What's wrong!" I asked all panicked. I'm a wreck.

"Owww! Oh my god!" M yells out holding his sides.

Tim comes over and helps me to calm him. Mashel began to cry on Tanner. He treats her kindly.(yey! Tanner!)

I check Military and felt around his ribs when I hit a spot!

"ARRGGGGHHHHHH!" He yells. We all jump back in shock.

"He has a few broken ribs." I said looking at the hedgehog.

"Oh that'll take awhile to heal." Tim said rubbing his hurt arm. M accidentally hit it when we backed away. (sorry.)

Mashel went over to M and hugged him. M bared his pointed teeth in pain. He was strong but when you have a broken bone. (experience here. No I didn't break a rib. Almost broke my leg. Cast on forever.)

He sighed and laid back down on the armrest. He wasn't one to cry but he had a few tears. I sat next to him to try and calm him down.

"Calm down M." I said stroking his quills. Mashel continued to hug him. Awh.

"Pwease be okay Militawy: Mashel said.

"Oh where did she come from?" Tim asked sitting back down.

"Oh M here found her. She lost her mother due to gun violence or so I've been told. Sad really. We were supposed to take her to the police today but one thing led to another and yeah." I shrugged.

"Oh. Sorry." Tanner shrugged.

"For what? Hey things happen. If you guys weren't there who knows what would've happened." I said looking at War. He was quiet for awhile now.

"True." Tim said leaning back on the chair.

"Mom?" War said.

"Yes War?" I said still trying to calm M.

He didn't say anything but headed upstairs. Odd.? Maybe I was to hard on him.

"Mother can you please take your hand of my rib." Military said wincing.

"Oh sorry!" I said taking my hand away from his side.

"Hey mister Tanner?" Mashel asked the echidna.

"Yeah?" He asked stretching.

"Can you play with me? I'm bored." The little girl said. Tanner looked at Tim. Tim laughed and looked back at M.

"Uh I guess." Tanner said crocking his head a bit.

"Okay! Let's pway dress up!" Mashel said.

"HUH?" Tanner said in shock.

I giggle at the baby's idea of fun.

"I um. I don't play dress up." Tanner said looking at her.

"Pwease! Or we can pway tea party!" Mashel said with a baby face.

"I uh. Tim help me out here." Tanner said looking at his creator/dad.

"Don't look at me." Tim laughed.

"Oh man. How do you play tea party?" Tanner asked looking at the baby.

"Yey! Follow me!" Mashel ran upstairs but Tanner stayed.

"Uh it's rude to wonder around someone else's home without their consent." Tanner said smiling.

"Oh no Tanner. Go ahead. She's just getting the old tea set I have upstairs." I smiled. Tim laughed and so did M.

"Oh man." Tanner sighed.

"Come on mister Tanner!" Mashel yelled form the top stair.

"Huh….coming." He said.

"Oh I feel bad for him." I laughed.

"Same here." Tim laughed.

Then M started to sit up!

"What are you crazy! You're hurt!" I yelled in anger.

"No. I can't let a few broken bones stop me." Military said standing. He stood for five seconds and he collapsed on me.

"Oh man! M! You're staying put!" I yelled.

M sighed and laid back down.

"TIM!" Tanner yelled from upstairs. Tim and I look upstairs. Thinking something's wrong, Tim runs up stairs.

**Upstairs**

"What! What is it?" Tim asked walking into a room. Tanner was on the floor being dressed up. He had on a bonnet and a dress on. (ohhh! Sorry Tanner)

"Mashel! What has gotten into you?" I asked walking up to the little girl.

"Heheh. Tanner looks pwetty." Mashel laughed placing a bow on Tanner's head.

Tim couldn't help but laugh.

"I see nothing funny in this." Tanner said in anger.

"Oh I do." Tim laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mother! I need help!" Military yelled.

"Oh great." I sighed. Tim followed me after taking one last look at the poor echidna.

"Help me." Tanner mouthed out.

"Sorry man but she's a baby. Make her happy for awhile." Tim left but not without snickering.

**Downstairs**

Tim finds me hugging poor Military. He was still crying since he was hurt. Awh.

"Anything I can help with?" He asks.

"Huh? Oh um no not really. Oh but you can stay over. Guest bedroom was the one Tanner and Mashel was in. I'm staying down here with M. He's pretty upset." I said stroking the poor hedgehog.

"Um mind if I stay down here and see if anything else goes wrong with him?" Tim asked slightly blushing.(don't mind do you?)

"Huh? Oh sure. I don't see why not." I shrugged smiling. He sits next to me and I hug poor Military.

"He'll be fine." Tim smiled holding my hand(blush ultimate!)

"I uh. Yeah you're right." I smiled. M looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I said looking at him.

_**Telepathy**_

_M: You like him._

_Me: I…no I don't. He's a friend._

_M: Sure mom. Sure. Bet he likes you._

_Me: Shh! Stop that! He's a cool person but I doubt it. Now we're just friends!_

_M: Yeah. Your boyfriend._

_Me: Uh! Go to sleep mister nosey!_

_M: Hahah! You got a boy…._

_Me: I said shut it!_

_  
(lollololo) (don't mind a little torment by Military) _

_**Normal**_

After the little embarrassing argument M finally went to sleep. I was tired myself but I had to stay up incase War or anyone needs help with bandages or pain medicine. It's going to be a long night. (lol)

_Well there it is. The romance thing there was a friend's idea(lol) I like the idea. I thought it was sweet. Well reviews would be nice of you. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Man what time is it?" I asked looking around. I saw my cable box and saw that read 12:30.

"I must've fallen asleep." I said yawning. I look around and saw Tim lying on the other side of the couch asleep.

"Night Tim. Night M." I said hugging my little creation. He opened one eye and looked at me.

"Night mother." I smiled and yawned. I laid my head on his and fell into a long and very deserving sleep.

**Next Morning**

"Mom? Mom I think it's time too what the!" War comes downstairs. He finds my head on Tim's shoulder sleeping. M wakes up and notices. He smirked.

"I knew it." He said partly laughing.

War growled and his face puffed up! Yikes. (lol)

"No one takes my mom from me!" He yells out. Then Tim and I stir. We blush but smile. (embarrassing. lol.)

"Oh hey guys.(yawn) why are you up so early?" I asked War stretching.

"What are you doing sleeping on his shoulder!" War yelled.

"Oh come on War. Don't be so immature." I said laughing. Tim yawned and looked around.

"Hey have you seen Tanner?" Tim asks.

"Um I think he's….."

"TIM!" The echidna yells out to his creator.

"Oh man!" Tim runs upstairs and finds the poor echidna full of makeup! (I own no make up. No need.)

I run upstairs and busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. The poor thing was covered in red lipstick and blush. Ohh!

"Oh I'm so sorry Tanner." I laughed. Mashel was sleeping on Tanner's lap with the nail polish in her tiny hand.

"Sorry guys." I apologized again. I went over to Tanner and picked up Mashel. She snuggled on my shoulder and I walked downstairs. Tim crosses his arms but because the injury he winces.

"Tanner." Tim said shaking his head.

"What! You try bring pulled down to this rug and waking up to find girly paint all over you!" Tanner yelled.

"Sorry but I'm not the one in a dress. Heheh." Tim leaves the poor echidna.

"Tim tell Tanner he can wash up in the bathroom! I yell from downstairs.

"Okay!" He yells back.

"Okay Tanner go and wash up." Tim smiled.

"Sure. Can we go home after this? I'm tired and frankly M seems a bit creepy." Tanner said standing.

"How so?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow.

"How he looks at us. It's not normal. It's like he hates us." Tanner said.

"I'll ask D. But, go wash up. I can't take you seriously with make up on!" Tim laughed and walked out the room.

**Downstairs**

Tim walked downstairs and crossed his arms.

"M?" He said.

"Hey! Only mother calls me M!" The male yells. He was standing but shaking all at once!

"Hey your mom cares way to much about for you to get hurt again!" Tim scolds.

"Like you can tell me what to do." Military said crossing his arms but wincing.

"No I can't but having D worry isn't cool." Tim said.

"Oh she's fine with this." Military said.

"Really? Hey D!" Tim yells out.

"What is it?" I yell from the kitchen.

"Military here is on his feet again!" Tim yells out.

"WHAT!" Military groans as I rush into the living room!

"MILITARY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yelled at the male. His ears dropped but he looked at Tim evilly.

"Hey mom he's trying to walk that's all." War said.

"Mister soldier boy here just did that to get him in trouble!" War yelled at Tim.

"I did no such thing! I was trying to show Military here how much your mom cares about him!" Tim yells. (wow)

"Ohhh! Stop it!" I yelled at both of them.

"Well then go home soldier boy!" War yells

"Why should I go! I didn't do anything!" Tim yells.

"You're causing my mom to cry!" War yelled.

"Not me! You and your brother!"

"No way!" Yeah way!"

I scream out loud and run out the house. War continues to yell but Tim and the others were silent.

'Hey I'm done in the shore. What'd I miss?" Tanner asked coming downstairs. Tim shuck his head and went out the door.

"Whoa wait up!" Tanner said following him.

"Tanny! Tanny! Come back!" Mashel laughed running after the echidna.

"Arrgghhh! Tim!" Tanner yells running off after his creator.

**Me**

"Man I hate this! Hate, hate, hate it!" I yell stomping on the dirt ground.

"Hey you okay?" Tim asked coming up to me. I turn around and cross my arms.

"No. I'm angry with the world!" I yelled(don't mean it. lol)

"Well why are you angry with the world?" He asks coming up to me.

'Look it's all of the stupid violence. I hate it. Man I'm such an oddball!" I yell out sitting on the grass. (the park bench/lake)

"An oddball?" Tim asked looking at me.

'Yeah. I care way to much. Unlike have the people in this world who only care about themselves!" I yelled wiping away tears. War and Military come up to the hill with Tanner and Mashel.

"He's making her cry!" Military said being held up by War.

"No he's not!" Tanner yelled.

"Look at her! She looks like a water fall!" War says. (hey!)

"Man do you even care about her!" Tanner yelled. Mashel wondered around a bit and sat in between the adult echidna and the two teenage hedgehogs.

**Me and Tim**

"I still don't get it. What's so bad about being different?" I said looking at the pond/lake.(whatever lol)

"Nothing's wrong with that." Tim laughed a bit.

"Gee you're supportive." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Tim sighed. He looked at his arm and winced.

"something wrong with your arm?" I asked looking at him.

"Huh? Yeah it bothers a bit but it'll heal eventually." Tim shrugs and is all smiles.

"Sorry." I said bowing my head.

"Huh? For what?" He asked looking at me confused.

'If I didn't sit there you wouldn't have probably gotten hurt. Gee. I really am bad luck." I stand and walk over to the hill on the other side.

"D?" Tim said following.

"Can I be alone for a bit? Nothing personal just need some time to think." I sighed.

"Um okay." Tim shrugs and wonders off to his echidna.

**Others**

"What did you do!" The two hedgehogs said.

"NOTHING!" Tim yells. He walks off with Tanner and Mashel following.

"Yeah you said something! What did you say!" Military said running up to Tim.

"Look if you care so mush then stop acting this way!" Tim yells. Tanner has never seen him mad. (neither have I nor do I plan to. lol by seen I meant message sent.)

"Hey we do care about her!" War yells.

"You show it very poorly!" Tanner said with the little hedgy holding his arms.

"She knows we care about her." Military said crossing his arms and falling to the floor. He's still weak. Awh.

"Knowing and showing are very two different things guys. Can't believe she created you guys. Come on Tanner." Tim said walking off.

"Um don't you think D would want to know where you are?" Tanner asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" Tim had no idea how to answer.(lol)

"Look my mother doesn't want to…."

"MILITARY TANK HEDGEHOG!" I yelled from behind. The poor thing jumps into the air and falls back onto the ground. (ohh lol)

"I uh. Hello mother." M said dropping his ears to try and act cute. Not working.

"What were you going to say M?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I uh…."

"Go ahead Military! Tell her." Tanner said. Tim had his arms crossed.

"Well?" I said.

"He was going to say that you don't need Tim's friendship." War said proudly. (and I created _you_ two!)

"I uh! Why would you say that. Tim's cool and he's a great friend. Unlike you two who end up getting jealous. Tim maybe my friend but you both are my creations and I love you both! If you can't believe that you think that ohhhh! Fine think what you want! I'll be home late so don't bother calling my cell!" I walk away actually stomping away.

"Oh man." Tim said shaking his head.

"Guys she cares a little to much for you. It's cool but hey back off! She's not going anywhere!" Tanner said.

"Yeah right! Talk to him about that!" Military said pointing at Tim.

"Whoa hold it what did I do!" Tim yelled.

"Stay away from our mother!" War yelled. The two hedgehogs walk away.

"Who's going to make him!" Tanner yelled.

"My little friend!" Military said.

(huh! Don't you dare M!)

He pulls out his machine gun and holds it up. (darn it!)

"I have one two M! So think before you act!" Tim yelled pointing at M. The male turned away with his brother and walks on.

"Tim we better follow D." Tanner said with little Mashel holding his arm.

"Yeah. Hope she's okay." Tim sighed. (awh!)

**Me**

I was sitting alone near an old oak tree. I was crying but I stopped. I sighed.

"Okay D. Calm down. No need to cry. There's no need to cry." I sighed in relief. Then I hear clicking noises and gunfire! I scream and run off into some bushes. I listen and hear a few guys arguing about money!

"Why money! Why is it always money!' I said in a whisper.

"Hey diod you hear that?" One guy said.

"Huh!" I gasped and placed both my hands on my mouth.

"Yeah it came from the bushes over there!" I hear running and I start to cry.

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ I think to myself still crying. I held the scream in. I wonder where everyone else was. Tim, Tanner, M, War, even Mashel. I cried a bit more hoping one of them would make the guys go away. Tears fell freely as I hear them searching for me.

"Tim…" I said scared.(lol. Scared here. This fic is going to give me nightmares if no one helps me.)

"I think they're here! They better have our money!" One yelled. They were close to my bush. I can feel it.

"Please no." I said sacred.

Then the place where I was hiding was found by…………

_Please save me you guys. I'm terrified here. I need a friend! Lol. Oh and sorry about not writing back. I've reached my limit of messages in the fan fic thing. So I'll answer tomorrow. Keep writing messages just don't expect an answer so soon. Sorry. Reviews would be nice._


	5. Chapter 5

I close my eyes and before I know it someone is hugging me? I open my eyes and see well can you guess. (fake crushy Tim. Lol)

"Boy am I glad to…"

"Shh!" He said. I wasn't one to contradict. I kept quiet and held on to him tight.

Mister hero was listening around hopefully no one was coming our way. I hope. Yikes. (lol)

"Um Tim I think they're gone." I whispered.

"I doubt it." He said holding me tighter. Some grip.

"Oh man." I said shaking my head.

"MOM!" Someone yells out.

"War. War! It's War!" I said in a loud whisper. Tim rolls his eyes and sees that the guys run off. I sighed in relief and War automatically jumps me!

"Oh mom! We were scared for you!" War said squeezing me.

"Oh War! Um…can't breath." I laughed and partly crying.

"Oh. Thanks Tim!" I said hugging him. Awh.(don't mind?)

"I uh. Yeah no problem." He said blushing and returning the hug.(lols)

"Hehe. You look red Tim." I laughed.

"Oh. I do. Hehe." He shrugged.

"Well let's head over to my house. I've had enough adventure. Way to close for comfort." I said still tearing a bit.

"Hey you're okay right?" Tim asked.

"Huh? Yeah just shaken up. Thank a lot Tim." I give him a tight hug and walk with War.

"Hmm? Wonder who those creeps were?" Tim said a bit fazed by the hug. (lol)

"You coming!" I yelled out.

"Huh? Yeah." Tim called up. He walks over to us and we head for my house.

We head to my house and mister soldier was silent.

"Something wrong?" I asked yawning.

"Hmm?" War looks at Tim and growls.

"I thought I said to stay away from my mom!" War yelled pushing me behind him. (hey)

"Um yeah and I listen to a green hedgy as yourself." Tim said crossing his arms.

"Hey!" War yells out.

"Oh come on. This is why I left. This is why." I said throwing my hands into the air. I walk off leaving the two angry males behind.

"Look I can talk to whoever I want!" Tim yells.

"Oh sure you can! Watch it buster! Make a wrong move or step out of line and you'll regret it!" War yells. (ohhh. Sounds like my daddy! Lots of love dad!)

"Whoa hold on! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Tim yells.

"Yet buddy! Not yet! I'm telling you now. You maybe a friend but you'll always be a stranger to our little group or as I call it FAMILY!" War yells at poor Tim.

Tim shakes his head and looks at War.

"Listen she's a friend." He said as a bit iffy.

"Yeah sure pal! Like you're going to date my mother!" War yelled.

"Whoa what!" Tim said slightly blushing.

"You heard! Now back off!" War walks away but gives Tim a dirty look. (yup just like my daddy.)

"I uh." Tim was speechless. (awh.)

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"I sure hope that D is really okay." Tim said thinking.

"Then again going near her would mean passing by those two monsters that call her mom." Tim said thinking aloud.

**Me**

I wonder off again after being saved from the first time I did.

"Man! I can't take it!" I said pulling my hair.

"Grrr! No way this can be happening! I wish there was peace! And only peace! Actually make me a rock or something! Just anything but a human! It's to much!" I yell at the sky. It was dark and a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Oh man." I sniffled. I sit in the ground and someone came up from behind.

"If you want cash then take my wallet." I said tossing my little heart shaped wallet backwards.

"Oh and if you've come to kill someone. By all means go ahead." I said in tears.

"Dramatic much." A female voice said.

"Tammy?" I asked looking back. None other then Tammy Rose. An old friend.

"Hey girl! What's with the depression? Lose a boyfriend?"

"No. I don't have one." I shrugged. (true. But oh well. Lol)

"Really. Well have you seen that echidna Tanner around. He looks cute but do you think he'd go for me?" Tammy asked sitting next to me.

"Sure. You're pretty and cute! What guy wouldn't want to date you?" I laughed.

"Yeah. What about you? What's your dream hunk?" She giggled.

"Oh um let me think. Hmm? Well brave, cute, handsome, got to love his eyes, and let's see." I continued to think.

"Muscular?" Tammy laughed.

"Not really. But sure why not." I laughed. A sweet talk between girls.

"Oh Channing says hi. She had to do something so I came to find ya." Tammy smiled.

"What for I asked?"

"Here." She hands me an _egg_?

"Um if you want me over fro breakfast it's simple to say it then show me an egg." I laughed.

"Sure come over for breakfast but this is no ordinary egg. It's a chao's egg. Very special. Well I better head home. Channing would have a fit if I'm late. Bye D." Tammy walks off after waving good-bye.

"Hmm?" I said as I examined the egg.

"wonder what this one looks whoa!" It began to hatch. A cute white chao popped out. It was a hero chao. It was like an angle. No really halo and all. It's stubby arms reached for me and hugged me.

"Awww!" I said hugging it back.

"What should I name you?" I said thinking.

"Sonic. Sonic!" It laughed.

"You want the name Sonic." I laughed. It nodded and hugged me.

"Okay. Sonic it is. Let's go home Sonic. Hehe. The guys won't be to happy about this." Thinking back to War and Military.

"Oh well they'll have to live with the fact that there's a new member of our family. Isn't that right Sonic." I said tickling the chao.

**Tim**

"Hmm?" The poor guy was still thinking. He sighed and headed to my house. He walks in and his greeted with angry growls.

"Whoa!" Tim yells backing away. Meet Damian. Another fan character.

"So this is the human huh?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah cuz!" Military said in anger. Tim backed away but was corned by all three of the males circled him.

"Um guys look I'm not trying to hurt you mom if that's what you're thinking." Tim said.

"Yeah sure lover boy!" Damian yelled.

"I uh." Tim backed away and I open the door. I almost dropped Sonic.

"What the! Damian! You're suppose to be helping Shadow save May!" I yelled at the male.

"Sorry but M and War here said you were in trouble because of this guy." Damian pointed.

"I! Well I never! Never in my life! WAR! MILITARY!" I yelled at the males.

"Mother we can't trust him!" M said pointing at Tim. Tim looked all around then made eye contact with me. I was fully angry now. (whoa watch out!)

"Alright you all have gone too far! I'm staying with Channing and Tammy for awhile till you boys screw your heads back on!" I slammed the door shut.

Hey what are you guys doing to my dad?" Tanner yelled at the pack of hedgehogs.

"Gee guys you're horrible!" Damian said leaving the home.

"D! Wait!" He said running after me.

Tim crossed his arms and looked at the jealous group.

"Hmm. Come on Tanner." He said leaving.

"Tanny! Tanny! Daddy!" Masehl said.

"Huh?" Tanner and Tim said.

"Daddy! Hehehaha!" Mashel said hugging Tanner around the waist.

"Whoa I'm not your…."

"Tanner!" Tim said.

"But I'm not" Tanner yelled.

"Heheh! Daddy!" Mashel said.

"GREAT NOW HE TAKES THE KID!" Military yells.

"Oh come on!" Tim yelled puling his hair. Ouch.

"First _him_! And now Mashel! You've gone to far!" War yells at Tim and Tanner. The two stood their ground unfazed.

"Grrrr!" Tanner stands in a fighting pose and stands in front of Tim.

"Tanner stand down." Tim said crossing his arms.

"Very well." Tanner said baring his teeth.

"Hehe. Let's dance!" Military said.

"Anything to get you off my back!" Tim yelled ready to go.

"Arrggghhh!" War heads in first.(keep in mind theses guys are still urt badly. So much for world peace.)

_Het guys. Come on SSG can't be the only one interested in the fic. You have to have something to say. Lol. Hey send a bad review. You now what na. I don't have time for that. THIS IS FAKE PEOPLE! Tim is a great friend and so are Channing and Tammy! Nothing real about this! This is my little falsey world that came to mind. Oh and no that's not my dream guy. If you really want to know it's…..maybe I'll write it in my profile. Lol. Curios? Lol. Well Reviews would be nice of you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone. But especially fake crushy Tim and best friends Tammy and Channing. Tim is a BF too. Lol. Here guys. You're all in it! Lol._

"Oh man. All the guys back at my house are acting like babies!" I said hugging my chao. I was staying with Channing and Tammy till the so called strongest species handle themselves. (no really guys think _they're_ stronger.)

"How many guys do you have!" Channing said in shock spitting out her soda.

"Um let's see about four or five." I said shrugging.

"Holy! What have you beeen doing!" Tammy screamed.

"Oh no! No not like that! It's my frined Tim and his echidna. They got hurt so did my War and M. They were at my house recovering when god knows what happens next! It's a pian. Cool guy one side family on the other. Ohhhh!" I said standing.

"What?" Channing asked.

"My cell. Hold on." I answer my cell and was greeted by yelling.

"Oww! Hey what now!" I yelled at the person.

"Tanner? Wait what happened! Tim is what! Oh I'm going to kill you guys!" I hung up the phone.

"Come on guys. A few boys may need a lesson taught to them. Oh and first aid." I said rolling my eyes. We leave Channing's home and head to my place.

**Home**

"I said leave her alone!" War said trying to punch Tim.

"I said you can't boss me around hedgy!" Tim yelled beating him to the punch.

"Oww! Gees I thought you broke that arm!" War said. In fact Tim did break his arm and was wincing. Probably breaking it more. (awh)

"Ha! Easy target!" Military used spin dash but stopped when Tanner punched him clear out!

"Hey!" Tanner yelled defending Tim.

Tim was shaking because of the pain but kept fighting. (I'd pass out. lol)

I open the door and find well guess.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD!" I yelled. Channing and Tammy couldn't believe their eyes. War was head to head with Tanner and M has Tim by his hurt arm. Tim was clos to screaming!

"MILITARY LET GO!" I said pulling Tim away. Channing helped Tim stay on his feet with Tammy's help.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEN! I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU TRY TO KILL HIM!" I said pointing at Tim.

"Even Tanner!" I yelled.

"OH THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" I yelled. No one was speaking.

"Um mom we were just protecting you." War said backing away in a bit of fear.

"FROM WHOM!" I yelled. (yeah I'm angry)

"Him." M said a bit shakey.

"HIM! WHO'S HIM! HE HAS A NAME!" I yelled crossing my arms. (you'd be angry too if your house was a wrestling ring!)

"Tim!" War yelled.

"Okay let me get this straight. A-hem." Channing said.

"Tim was hurt. You help him right. Then sparks fly and these two guys aren't happy with it! Yey! Got it huh?" Tammy said.

"Uh? Sparks?" I said.

"Well duh. You help a guy he falls for you then boom! Wedding bells!" Channing smiled.

"Uh. No not that type of man what is going on!" I yelled.

"I'm confused myself and I lived through it all." Tim said nursing his arm.

"OKAY BOYS THIS HAS GONE TO FAR!" I yelled.

"Girls! First aid pronto!" I said taking charge.

"Yes sir! Heheh." They run off but dropped Tim. (ohh)

"Ohh! Sorry." Channing said helping him sit up.

"Yeah. It's cool. Oww!" He yelled when Channing touched his arm.

"Oh great." I said kneeling next to them.

"Terrific. It's broken again. Alright sit on the coach and chill till we get these guys sorted out." Said helping him stand.

Tim sat on the sofa while we start getting the other troublemakers healed.

"Okay War bed!" I yelled not at all happy with him.

"But…"

BED!" I yelled. He literally ran upstairs. Scared I bet.

"MILITARY! SHAME ON YOU!" I said crossing my arms yelling at the older male.

"What did I owww!" He said holding his sides. His ribs were still healing.

"You re broke his arm and now possibly re broke your ribs. When will you learn? I'm not going to abandon you okay. So stop please." I said crying.

"Oh mother please don't." He said sitting on the rug.

"Well I'm sorry but if you hate my water works then act your age!" I yelled.

"Apologizes." He said dropping his ears.

"Not to me. To them." I said pointing at Tim and Tanner.

"I'm sorry." The male said. He didn't mean it I could tell.

"You know what bed M. I've had enough. Go and cool off. I'm done." I said shaking my head.

"Done?" Channing said picking up little Mashel who was hiding behind the sofa.

"Yeah done. If no one is changing this world then I'll do it myself." I said crossing my arms.(again)

"Yourself?" Tanner said.

"Yeah. Clearly life isn't what everyone thinks. Easy. No sir! Either thie world changes or I'm out." I said crossing my arms.

"Huh?" The gang said.

"Huh…look what I'm saying is that if this place keeps going in this direction then there's no real point in it. Might as well call it quits." I said shaking my head. I walk out the door but stopped.

"Ohh. Here." I went over to Tim and bandaged him back up. A few flinches here and there but at least he wasn't screaming bloody murder like War did.

"There now don't move. This will hurt." I said tightening the sling. Shocker he didn't push me off the sofa for putting it on like War. Little monster. (I still love him. Lol)

"Now I'm going for a walk. All you guys can stay over. I'll be right out front. Please don't any of you follow. Just time to be alone would be nice." I started to walk outside before any of them said anything.

"Okay Tim. Spill." Tammy said.

"Huh?" Ti said.

"You heard. What did you do?" Channing said sitting with Mashel on her lap.

"Why do you all think I did something?" (I'd be upset myself)

"Well let's see most guys are jerks to girls like D there. Also most guys are jerks. And oh let's not forget GUYS ARE JERKS!" Tammy yelled.(read your review this seems right. Right?)

"Well I wouldn't hurt anyone." Tim said leaning back.

"Sure kid." Channing said.

"Huh? What are you saying?" He said getting a bit annoyed. Tanner was silent. He knew better then to interrupt a conversation unless someone was about to get into a fight.

"Guys where's D?" Someone said coming into the house.

It was Damian. The only one of my creations that is nice to Tim.

"Wait she's not outside!" Tammy said.

"No." Damian said getting nervous.

"Oh no! Where is she!" Tim yelled standing.

"How should I know!" Damian said.

"You're her creation!" Tim yelled.

"She may have created me but I don't have telepathy like M!" Damian yelled.

"Oh man! We need to make sure she's okay!" Tim yelled.

"Um I think she's fine lover boy." Channing said shaking her head.

Tim blushed at the comment but all the same he was worried with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine! Come on Tanner! We'll find her!" Tim said leaving.

"She said she wanted to be…"

"Real friends know when something isn't right. Coming or not?" Tim said. Tanner had Mashel attached to him again.

"Okay fine just to prove to you she's fine!" Tammy said.

Tim rolls his eyes and led the way to were ever I was.

**Me**

"Um help." I said. I slipped and god knows how but I'm clinging to life on a tree branch. Well I was walking around and climbed a tree for a little bit and wouldn't you know it I fall and hold on to dear life.(lol)

"Help!" I yelled as the darn branch was falling apart.

The others were wondering around when they heard me screaming.

"OH GOD!" Channing yelled.

"How the heck?" Tanner said looking at my helpless self.

"Hold on!" Tammy yelled.

"The only one taking action is Tim. (yey hero!)

"D let go!" He said from under the branch.

"What are you crazy!" I yelled.

"Just do it!" Tim yelled.

"Okay!" I let go thought I thought this plan was stupid!

"Arrrgghhh!" I close my eyes and before I knew it I was on the ground in someone's arms. I open my eyes and there Tim was holding me up.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said smiling but stiull crying.

"Do I want to know why you were up in that tree?" Tim asked. (you can put me down you know. Lol)

"Uh I um well I was bored and climbing seemed like fun. At the time." I blushed.

"YOUR ARM!" I yelled coming back to reality. It was bleeding. Ohhh!

"Huh? Oh it's fine." He said finally putting me down.

"No it's not! Come on back to my place!" I pull the poor guy to my house with everyone talking and screaming left and right!

_There it is guys! Hoped you liked it! Reviews would be nice!_


	7. Chapter 7

"You need to stop saving me Tim." I said re bandaging his poor arm. He winced here and there.

"Channing can you get the pain medicine from the kitchen please?" I asked. Channing nodded and carries Sonic to the kitchen. (awh. Works nice with chao.)

"Well stop getting in to trouble." Tim laughed. He's so laid back huh?

"I can't help that. My name should be trouble." I said shaking my head.

"Mother can I talk to you?" Military said. He was quiet for some time now but he looked better than before.

"Not right now M. Tim needs to…"

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THAT BOY!" Military yelled. Everyone looks at him. I raise an eyebrow and looked at Tim. He was kind of cute. But I came back to reality when M started to yell again.

"Why do you care so much for that human!" M yelled with fir in those cute eyes of his.

"I uh. He needs medical help M." I said sounding shocked.

"Yeah right!" War yelled.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" I asked not giving Tim or Tanner time to talk.

"THEM!" The two males pointed. I shake my head.

"They have names guys." I said crossing my arms. Channing gave Tim the medicine as I was still talking to the two hateful males.

"It's us or him! Choose!" M said.

"Huh!" Everyone gasped. I started to cry my eyes out.

"I made the both of you and now you want me to choose between my family and friends?" I asked whipping a few tears away.

M and War finally saw what they said was out of line and was very wrong.

"Mom I…." War was in shock at how he yelled at me.

"I'll um. I'll be in my room. You'll be fine right Tim?" I asked not looking at him.

"D it's okay really. Just relax and…."

"No I better just head upstairs." I said cutting him off.

Tammy and Channing both looked at me with Mashel and little Sonic in Channing's arms.

"Night guys." I said. I went upstairs but War tried to follow.

"War." I said sounding sad. His ears dropped and he went back downstairs.

"Low guys. Real low." Tanner said. Damian was shaking his head. The only one of my creations being nice to the guests.

"Well he was taking her away from us." War said crossing his arms. M stayed silent. He went upstairs and headed to my room.

"Mother? Mother it's me? Open the door. Please." M said knocking.

"M just not now okay." I said sitting on my bed. I was listening to some music just to take my mind off from what they said.

"Please mom." M said. He addresses me as mom only when he needs to talk.

"Fine M. Come on in." I said laying on my side with my back to the door. M walks in and sits on my bed. He hugged me from behind.

"Sorry mom. I never ment that." He said with his ears down.

"Yeah you did M." I said trying not to cry.

He side and didn't let me go as if someone was going to take me away.

Back downstairs the gang was talking. Tim just sat next to Tanner and the girls. While War was sitting on the one person sofa alone.

"What is wrong with you?" Tim asked rubbing his arm.

"Be specific kid." War said.

"Oh don't call me kid. I'm nineteen and you're fifteen so the kid here is you. What's your problem!" Tim asked shaking his head.

"What! You're my problem!" War said with anger.

"Me!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah you!" War yelled.

"Um I think we better go." Tammy said putting Mashel on the sofa.

"Yeah. Tell D we'll see her tomorrow Damian." Channing smiled.

"Will do." Damian said, He gave them both hugs and they left.

Tanner smiled as Tammy said bye to him. He blushed when she hugged him. Channing noticed and giggled a bit. The two girls walked home.

In my room I was asleep while M was keeping an eye on me like a hawk. He just stayed there hugging me. I woke up a few hours later and heard nothing.

"Something's wrong?" I said. M was asleep on the bed so I didn't wake him. I walked down stairs and saw Tim sleeping with Mashel next to him. It was really cute. At least she let Tanner have some time to himself.

Tanner was up and looked a bit flushed.

"Everything okay Tanner?" I asked picking War up. The poor thing was asleep but that still doesn't mean I forgive him that fast.

"Huh? Oh great. Listen Tammy seems nice. Think um I could uh…" Tanner stuttered a bit and I smiled.

"She asked the same thing Tanner. Go for it." I said. I went upstairs to put War to sleep. Tanner smiled and sighed. That's nice. A girl for him. (lol)

I brought Tim a pillow and placed his head on it. I brought one for Tanner also and headed for bed.

Sleeping was a nightmare! Horrible dreams left and right. I woke up screaming my head off! I hear running and someone knocked on the door.

"D? Everything okay?" I hear someone asked. It was Tim of course.

"Oh uh yeah. I'm okay. Just a nightmare." I said walking up to the door. I looked at my clock and saw that it read 4:00 am. The usual time I wake up.

"I heard screaming and thought something bad happened." He said yawning a bit.

"Huh? Oh no everything is what the?" I look back and saw that M was gine. He'd usually in my room keeping an eye on me.

"Something's wrong." I said.

"What was that?" Tanner asked holding Mashel.

"Tanner I thought you were annoyed with little Mashel?" I said walking up to two.

"Huh? Oh well I kind of grown attached." Tanner smiled.

"I see. I'm going to check up on War." I walk over to War's room and find him up and watching TV.

"War are you okay?" I asked. He sighed and handed me a note.

"What's this?" I began to read.

_Dear Mother,_

_Sorry my stay here has caused nothing but trouble. I'll return soon but not for a long while. Sorry for being to protective and sorry for telling you had to choose between Tim and us. _

_Love, Military Tank Hedgehog._

"I dropped the letter and ran out of the room. Tim raised an eyebrow and looked at the letter.

"Oh no." He ran downstairs. I was outside looking around for m! He's never left home like that! I was scared for the poor male!

"M! M answer me! M! I said answer me!" I yelled.

"D! D I'm sure he's fine." Tim yelled coming back outside.

"No he's not fine. He's upset and at the moment scare!" I said.

"How do you…"

"He called me 'mom' the other day. He never says mom unless there's something wrong." I said.

"Um when you created him did you give him a special power?" Tim asked trying to find a way to cheer me up.

"Um yeah! Telepathy!" I said I began to think.

"Telepathy?" Tim said.

"Shh. Sorry but I'm trying to concentrate." I said closing my eyes.

"Oh sorry."

_**Telepathy**_

_M? M where are you? M it's me D. M? Please answer me. MILITARY WHERE ARE YOU! This is not funny! I'm here right now scared for you! Answer me._

_Good Bye Forever Mom._

_**Normal**_

"Good bye forever! No! M!" I yelled.

"What happened!" Tim asked sounding worried.

"He ran away!" I cried.

"He ran away? Why?" Tim asked looking at me.

"I don't know! I just don't know!" I cried.

"Mom! Where is he!" War asked.

"He's gone!" I yelled hugging War. Damian ran out and found me crying.

"Oh no. He left didn't he?" Damian said.

I nodded but kept crying.

War was speechless. He held me tight and shuck his head. M was very close to War.

"We have to find him." Tanner said with Mashel still in his arms.

"Yeah." Tim said looking at Tanner.

"No." I said.

The group looked at me.

"This is my fault and my problem. I'm doing it alone." I said walking back to the house.

"Whoa wait a minute! D you can't go out there alone!" Tim yelled blocking my way.

"Look M means way to much to me Tim I'm sorry but I have to find him alone!" I ran to my room to get ready.

"I can't let her go on her own!" Tim said.

"Tim chill she'll be fine." Tanner said.

"No! She needs help and I'm going to help her find that no good hedgehog of hers! He should be ashamed of himself for making her so upset." Tim said walking into the house followed by the others.

I was ready to go but they blocked my way out. This was going to be tough.

"Tim please move." I said whipping tears away.

_Reviews would be nice!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys. Poor M has gone missing. Here it is….._

"Look I'll help you find him." Tim said trying to help. He looks cute like that.

"Well if you want to help then move out the way so I can find Military." I said walking around him. War and Damian stood in my way too.

"Guys! Move!" I said pushing my way through.

"D! Oh man!" Damian said chasing after me. I look back and run off.

"Come back D!" Tim yelled. I stopped and my face puffed up. I wasn't angry with him I was angry with M. But I said something I'll soon regret.

"TIM GO HOME AND STAY THERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried. I run off not wanting to know what he had to say.

Tim's jaw dropped. Tanner went up to him with Mashel.

"Hey, you okay man?" Tanner asked with Mashel around his waist.

"Yeah just fine." Tim sighed a bit sadden but what I just said.

"Look we should help…."

"No Tanner. She wants us to leave and as her guests we should respect that. Come on. She'll be fine like you said." Tim walked off with a frown with Tanner following.

"Tanny! Tanny! Wait for me!" Mashel said hugging the echidna. Tanner looked at Tim and then back at Mashel.

"Uh Mashel. I'm not staying and you can't come. I'm sorry." Tanner said patting her head.

Mashel looked at him and bowed her head. Nothing is going right.

Tanner frowned and turned away before she started to cry again.

"Let's go home Tim." He sighed. The two walked off.

"Tanny? TANNY!" Mashel screamed trying to run after him. Tanner shook his head and walked faster.

Tim sighed and just walked on. Mashel stopped trying to follow. She sat on the floor and cried silently.

"Tanny?" She said looking at the echidna. Tanner looked back and saw her crying. He frowned again. Nothing at all was going right.

**Military**

"Staying would mean breaking mother's heart and I can't have that. She really likes that human and I was wrong of me and war to tell her to choose. I won't forgive myself for that." M said walking through a meadow. He was a bit out of town and was wondering around alone.

He walked on till a cage fell on him!

"Hey!" He yelled in his dark voice. He looked around and the cage glowed. He felt weak as if power and his life force was being drained. He looked around and saw a blurry figure come into view.

"Egg-man." M said before passing out on the floor.

"Heheh." Eggman laughed. He pulled down a claw from the hovercraft he was in and took M to his waiting ship.

**Me**

I was walking that is running around trying to find my creation. I used the telepathy one more time.

_**Telepathy**_

_M? M can you hear me? M? M please say something. M?_

_M: Ohhh. Mom? I…..Eggman….battle ship…..grassland._

_M! M where are you! Eggman has you! No M! Where are you!_

_M:…._

_M? No! M answer me!_

_M:…_

_**Normal**_

"OH NO! M's in trouble!" I screamed.

"Grassland? In the city? Must be that abandon area out side of town! Hang on M! I'm coming!" I run off hoping that M was okay and Eggman hasn't hurt him.

**Tim and Tanner(apartment)**

"Oh man. She was really angry." Tim said sitting at the table with his head down. Tanner was sitting on the other side facing him with his head down.

"Poor kid." He sighed. Their scanner went off and they heard the report. Tim listened but not with real interest. Tanner just listened.

"We need immediate assistance. Eggman was seen with a solid black hedgehog similar in appearance to Shadow the Hedgehog. Immediate back up!"

"That sounds like M!" Tim said. Tanner nodded.

"That means D is on her way to EGGMAN'S SHIP!" Tim yelled standing.

"Yeah! The others are going after her too!" Tanner yelled standing. Tim was about to head out the door when he realized something.

"Wait the truck is a wreak and she yelled at me." Tim said shaking his head.

"Tim what if she's in trouble. Yeah it was mean but keep in mind. Her friend ran away and she's been through enough you know." Tanner said.

"True but that still doesn't give her the right to yell at me. Who does she think she is!" Tim said closing the door and walking to his couch.

Tanner thought for a moment and sighed. He smirked and crossed his arms.

He gave Tim a look.

"What?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow.

"You like her don't you?" Tanner said. Tim blushed slightly but automatically became defensive.

"No I don't!" Tim said.

"Yeah. You were real fast to deny it." Tanner said.

"I don't Tanner. So drop it." Tim said turning his back to his creation.

"Look Tim just say it. You like D." Tanner laughed.

"Tanner one more word and I'm gonna…."

"You'll what? Right now she could be hurt. Even De…"

"SHUT UP!" (whoa)

"Uh-huh. Knew it." Tanner said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked slightly blushing at what happened.

"I'm going to find her. Because 'that's what friends do no matter what.'" Tanner said crossing his arms. Tim sighed and shook his head.

"You're right. Let's go." Tim said moving his hurt arm. After all it's been through it was not going to corporate with him. He winced and held his arm.

"Maybe you should.."

"NO!" Tim yelled.

"Why so angry! I never seen you this way! Only during training! Ever since we saved D you've been acting odd!" Tanner yelled at his creator.

"Look she's nice and a good friend. That's all alright. Let's go." Tim said holding his arm.

"How? No truck remember." Tanner said. Tim rolls his eyes.

"That's true. Now how are we…." They heard a car horn outside,

"Hey! Hey soldier boy! Hey!" They heard coming from outside their window.

The two looked out the window to fine Damian and War driving a hummer!

"Um guessing they stole it. D is kind of young to drive." Tanner laughed.

"No kidding. Now move your butt!" Tim yelled running out the door.

They reached the two males and saw that it was stolen. Of course.

"Hey you ran off before I could tell you! I have a tracker from D! After my creation she…."

"YOU HAD A FRIGGEIN TRACKER!" Tim yelled making a fiss with both hands. Hurting the broken arm.

"Well sorry dude! You ran off!" War yelled.

"Well I was leaving because D said…"

"Boy you have a lot to learn about our mom." Damian said.

"Wait did you just call her mom Damian?" Tanner asked.

"Well duh. Gees. I thought soldiers were smart." War said.

"Why do you call her mom any way? I made Tanner and he never…."

"We do because she let's us. Since she made us it's only far to call her mom instead of her name. Damina says her name on and off but me and Military like calling her mom." War shrugged.

"Oh." Tim said rolling his eyes.

_Man that's was obvious. Oh well we just have to make sure D's okay. All that matters right now._ Tim thought.

"So come on! I'll drive!" War said.

"Sorry War but I love life and not planning on dieing anytime soon. So move over. I'll drive." Tim said going to the driver's seat. Damian laughed that War was pushed to the back seat. Tanner opened the back door to get in when he was greeted with a bone-crushing hug.

"DADDY!" Mashel yelled.

"What the! Why is she here!" Tim asked staring the truck up again.

"She wanted to see her friend Tanny." War laughed. Damian snickered in the front seat as Tanner sat down with Mashel sitting next to him. She held his hand through the ride.

"Whoa Tim chill! You ran through a red light! What the heck is wrong with you!" Damian yelled holding on for dear life. (lol)

"I reminded him that Eggman is ruthless and lover by sprang into action." Tanner said crossing his arms. Well tried to at least.

"So you like our mom huh?" Damian said.

"Noy now! I'm driving!" Tim yelled swerving away from an on coming car.

"Yeah you wouldn't have to dodge so may cars…IF WE WERE ON THE RIGHT LANE MORON!" War yelled.

"Shut up War!" Tim yelled.

"Oh boy. Glad I called Tammy yesterday." Tanner said.

"What?" Tim asked turning around on the corner following Damian's tracker.

"Yeah. I called and told her how I felt and well we're a couple now. Cool huh?" Tanner smiled.

"Yey! A mommy!" Mashel yelled.

"A WHAT!" Tanner yelled.

"Oh boy." War said rolling his eyes. Tim laughed and kept driving.

"Okay Tim make a left and we'll be out of the city. Mom should be a few hundred miles up north." Damian said looking at his wrist where his tracker was.

"Oh only a few hundred miles." Tim said swerving again almost hitting a car.

"DUDE!" War yelled.

"What War! What is it that you possibly want to say to me now! As if you haven't said enough!" Tim yelled.

"Sorry lover boy but by the way you look and how your arm looks. I say you're in super pain." War said rolling his eyes. Tim looked at his arm and it really did hurt him a lot.

"Alright we're almost there." Damian said. There were many choice words Tim wanted to say to War and how he's been treated him.

"Say Tim why are you quiet? You usual talk or say something to…."

"Tanner I'm driving at the moment!" Tim yelled.

"Hey we always talk while you drive! What makes this time any different?" Tanner said hugging Mashel to keep her from bouncing around in the truck.

"Because this time he has to save his crushy." Damian snickered.

"Oh wait till I tell mom." War smiled.

"Man do you ever shut up!" Tim yelled.

"Ohhh! Defensive! Part one of many." Tanner laughed.

"Look we're almost there!" Damian yelled.

"Finally." Tim said slowing down. They came to a stop a few yards away from the black ship.

"Now to find D." Tim said getting out of the car.

"What about M? Forgot him didn't ya?" War said.

Tim rolled his eyes. They still were being rude to him and he didn't do anything wrong.

"Let's go. Mom is inside." Damian said checking the scanner.

_Hey guys. Yeah long but not to long of a chapter. So you like it so far? Sorry Channing and Tammy that you both weren't in this part of the story. Reviews would be very nice. If you'd like to read Tim's aka SSG Tanner X. Echinda's POV then read __**Can't We have Peace? **__SSG came up with this one. It's like mine but from his POV instead of mine. Reviews again would be nice. Button is right down there. See it? Right there. See it now? No. Then give me a message and I'll give you directions. lol. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys. Heard you liked the previous chappie. Still working on the story. I bet you're asking why my summary sounds nothing like the fic huh? Just wait. I'm no where near finish. _

**Me**

"M? M are you in here?" I asked whispering. I was looking around the ship trying to find him. I was scared for him. He was very aggressive but also has a bad case of separation issues.

"M? M I'm here now. M?" I whispered.

"Yeah I know you're here!" A voice said from behind. I was grabbed.

"Arrggghhhhh! Help someone!" I yelled. The person pulled me a way and the next thing I knew my whole world went blank. (scary.)

**Group Outside**

"Okay the place is sealed tight. We need a way to…." Before Tanner could finish War and Damian used Chaos Evolution to blow a hole through to make an entryway.

"There." War said crossing his arms.

"What on Earth has D been feeding you?" Tim asked looking at the entry way.

"Nothing really. We don't eat." War said.

"Huh?" Tanner said.

"Um if you don't eat then how do you get energy?" Tim said looking around the area to make sure nothing was coming through the hole.

"Look we can talk about nutrition later! Right now my mother and bro is in there somewhere!" War yelled.

"He's right!" Damian yelled.

"Tanny me hope D is fine. Is she fine mister Tim." Mashel said hugging Tim's waist.

"Um maybe you should wait in the truck Mashel." Tim said picking her up.

"Be me want to hwelp!" Mashel yelled.

"Yeah I know but you could get hurt. Now stay." Tim said closing the hummer's door. Mashel crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now then. How about we split up. War comes with me and Tanner goes with you." Damian said. (he takes charge quickly)

"Sure. What ever it takes to find D." Tim said shaking his head in annoyance with War. He hated how the green hedgy treated him.

They walked into the ship and split up when the hallway they were in split in two.

**Me**

"Ohhh. What happned? Where am I?" I asked looking around. It was dark so I had no idea what was going on. But someone was next to me. The person or thing was having trouble breathing.

"Um….M? Is….that…you?" I asked turning the being over onto their back. It was poor M1

"Oh my god!" I yelled. The hedgehog was beaten up badly and it looked like that Eggman was torturing the poor thing. I hugged him but he winced and yelled out. I felt his ribs and they felt worse then when I last checked them.

"Oh man. M I'm so sorry!" I cried hugging him.

"Mom?" He said opening his eyes.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here now." I smiled but still was crying.

"I'm sorry for…"

"Don't. I'm sorry." I said hugging him tightly but not enough to harm his injuries even more.

M smiled and hugged me back. His hug was extremely weak than normal.

"Oh man." I sighed petting him to calm him down. He winced when I rubbed his back. I looked at my hand and screamed. He was bleeding all over!

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I looked at M and saw how much touching increased the pain.

"That no good….arggghh!" I screamed in anger. Eggman did hurt Military badly! The poor thing was dieing right there on my lap!

"M come on you'll make it!" I said lifting his head up so he would look at me.

"Mom I'm sorry." He said with a tear falling.

"M no! Don't you dare say it! I swear M if you say good-bye I'm gonna….." I couldn't finish what I had to say because robots began to surround us. The lights flashed on and I saw Eggman sitting in his chair. Was he watching the whole thing?

"Well miss Darkness I see you've found your creation in bad shape huh?" He laughed evilly. M winced and closed his eyes as I held him tighter. M hid his face against me and I held on to him. There was no way I was going to let Eggman hurt him even more!

"What did you do?" I asked coldly.

"Why don't you watch." Eggman said pushing a button. A screen came down and M came onto the screen. He was made to fight off robot after robot after robot. He also had to endure painful chaos energy blows from lasers and other robots. I looked away and couldn't believe that he was still alive.

"M?" I said my voice shaking in fear.

He opened his eyes half way and looked at me. He closed them again and held on to me tighter.

"I did it for you." He said weakly.

"What?" I asked.

"If I didn't live through that then you would've been heart broken. I wouldn't live with myself if that were to happen." M smiled weakly but bared his teeth in pain. I hugged him and smiled.

"Oh my gosh. I love you way to much!" I cried. M smiled and returned the hug. Weakly but as much strength as he could put into it.

"Enough of this! Take him away!" Eggman yelled.

"What! No! You keep away from him!" I yelled holding M tighter.

The robots pulled him away and held me back. M smiled weakly at me and fainted from the blood loss.

"Military! M! M come on! M!" I cried trying to get to him.

"Muhahahahaha!" Eggman laughed. He told his robots to put me back into a cell. Back? Was I in there when I was out of it?

I was tossed into the cell and sat there crying my heart out. Poor little M was dieing. I yelled at one of my best friends. War is never going to see M again. And Damian is going to have to adjust with the change of not having M around!

"Oh man! Can life get any worse!" I yelled.

"'Fraid so miss Darkness." Someone said. I look up and there in front of me was the biggest laser cannon I have seen in my life. It was being held up by metal Sonic!

"You." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh come on. Thought I was the real hero huh?" He joked even though he was a robot.

"No. Sonic is way to cute to be even compared to you junk yard!" I yelled standing up but still letting tears fall.

"Watch you r tongue human!" He yelled aiming at me.

"You know what! I am sick and tired of this violence! Go ahead blow me away! I'm not scared of you or that idiot boss of yours!" I screamed making fists with my hands.

"Hmm? Very well human." He turned to leave but before he did…he pulled the bars off my cell clear off! His screen eyes went from green to red. He put up his fists. I knew right there and then that there was no possible way I could live through this. I closed my eyes and I was out like a light. (ouccch)

**Tim and Tanner**

"Hear anything yet Tanner?" Tim asked rubbing his arm.

"No not yet." Tanner said looking around. Then Tanner and Tim heard a scream from two different hall ways.

"Oh man!" Tim yelled.

"Which way Tim!" Tanner yelled stuck between left and right.

"You take the right! I'll head left!" The two separated and ran off.

**War and Damian**

"Man I hope mom and our bro is okay." War said.

"Yeah. Poor guy. Wait?" Damian said looking at the tracker.

"What's up bro?" War said keeping his ears up right to hear.

"Mom's signal. It's….gone." Damian said sounding scared.

"You don't think……" War said sounding scared.

"I pray not!" Damian said running a head! War followed.

_Yeah short I know. Don't worry about me guys. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thankx for your support so far guys. Shout out to SSG and Channing and Tammy. LOVE YA GUYS! lol's_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys. So do you like it so far? I do! This is like my now favorite fic next to the TailsxCream one! Here it is guys….._

**Me**

"Ohhh! Owww!" I woke up with a horrible pain. Gees!

I look at my arm and well I looked away instantly. I feel my face and of course it's beaten up. Black eye and all. Boy am I ready for a school dance or what?

"Ohh! Man this hurts! Now I know how Tim feels!" I said rubbing my bleeding arm. I tried to stand but wouldn't you know it. They're banged up too! Let's see. I can't walk right, I can hardly see, and now I think my arm is broken!

"Owww! Oh man! That jerk! Hitting girls is not cool at all!" I yelled to no one in particular. Then I hear foot steps coming my way.

"Uh-oh." I said shaking. More abuse. Oh joy. I cover my eyes and huddle in a corner hoping that who ever it is would see that I'm hurt and show some mercy.

"D! Oh my god there you are!" Tanner yelled.

"TANNER!" I screamed. Well he looked like an orange blur but who cares! That means Tim wasn't far behind. Right?

Tanner breaks the cell open and runs in. I couldn't hold it in! I just had to hug the echidna!

"Oh thank you!" I yelled. He smiled and hugged me back.

"Come on we got to get out of here!" Tanner said. He helped me up only for me to almost fall back to the floor. He caught me and picked me up.

"Whoa you look horrible." He said.

"Gee Tanner thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

He ran off. He was very strong to be able to pick me up. Well I guess it's thanks to the training.

"Hey is Tim around?" I asked holding on.

"Huh? Oh yeah he's here. That boy has gone crazy I'm telling ya." Tanner laughed.

"Crazy?" I laughed a bit.

"Yup. Constant talk about saving you and hurrying up with the rescue. It's enough to make you sick." Tanner said rolling his eyes.

I blushed at the thought that after yelling at him he would be worried about me.

"You okay D?" Tanner asked making a sharp turn.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just fine." I sighed.

"He's not angry with you, you know that right?" Tanner smiled looking at me.

"I'd be mad at me." I said shaking my head.

"It's cool. Really." Tanner said.

"From you then yeah. But I need to know Tim isn't angry. I didn't mean to yell at him Tanner. I was just sacred for M." I sighed now crying. No not because of poor M or Tim. But man my whole self hurts!

**Tim**

"Oh man! What the heck happened to M!" He yelled. He ran into a room and found poor M on the floor of a cell bleeding! (oh no!)

Tim ran over to M and saw how badly he was hurt.

"M! Wake up man!" He yelled through the bars. M lifted his head up from the ground and saw Tim.

"What….are you doing here?" He asked shaking.

"I was here to find your mom and you. Now come on!" Tim went to the control buttons and found the lever to open the cage. M didn't move from his spot.

"Com on! Your mom could be hurt!" Tim yelled running to the hurt male.

"You know very well human I won't make it." M sighed.

"Don't give me that!" Tim yelled.

M smirked and laid his head back down.

"Just take care of her for me." M winced.

"What! Move your butt hedgehog! You're so not going to die here!" Tim yelled pulling M up on his feet.

"Just leave me alone." M sighed.

"Oh man! What is wrong with you! Before you couldn't wait to kill me and now look at you!" Tim yelled holding him up with his good arm.

"Look human! Take a good look! I'm done!" M yelled pulling Tim down to his height.

"No you're not! Dieing here means breaking my friends heart and you will most certainly will do no such thing!" Tim yelled.

"Come on!" Military yeled pulling away.

"You're so stubborn! Idiot!" Tim yelled at the male.

"So what if I am! Just get my mom out of here!" M yelled. (huh!)

Then Tanner comes into the room with me in his arms. A very occwrad silence filled the room.

"Oh….my….god." Tim and M said together. They were looking directly at me. Did I look that bad?

"Um hey guys. M come on!" I yelled trying to get out of Tanner's grip. The minute I stood on the floor I fell. But I got back up and limped my way over to M. He looked up with his ears down.

"Mom? What….how in god's name did…..what.." He was speechless. I smiled and helped him up.

"Come on. We really need to get out of here." I smiled hugging him.

Then about nine robots came in.

"Darn! (well you can guess what he really said)" Tanner yelled.

Tim backed away a bit to where me and M were. I was scared now. I'm hurt and so is Tim. M can hardly move and my other creations are off somewhere! Tim got out a machine gun and helped Tanner. A robot came up to me and shoot a laser!

"Arrrggghhhh!" I screamed hugging M!

"D!" Tanner and Tim yelled looking back.

_Sorry guys but I have to stop there. I'm a bit tired right now but hoped you liked it. Ohhh cliffhanger huh? Bet you hate me for leaving you hanging like that! Lol. Well I probably won't be able to update tomorrow but the next day for sure! Reviews would be nice. Makes me want to write more!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. Yeah a quick update! Lol. I left you wondering if me and M were okay so here it is. No flames for well anything…..here it is…._

Tim backed away a bit to where me and M were. I was scared now. I'm hurt and so is Tim. M can hardly move and my other creations are off somewhere! Tim got out a machine gun and helped Tanner. A robot came up to me and shoot a laser!

"Arrrggghhhh" I screamed hugging M!

"D!" Tanner and Tim yelled.

I had my eyes shut and nothing happened. I slowly open my eyes and almost screamed! M was in the way!

"M?" I said holding him up. He smirked and collapsed. I kneel next to him well actually sat next to him and held him up.

"M?" I said now crying. He opened his eyes half way. There was no way in this world he could make it now. (oh no.)

"I'm glad you're safe….mom." He smiled. I smiled and held him tighter. He winced and his breathing began to be much more of a problem.

"I wish I can say the same for you." I smiled. He nuzzled against me and closed his eyes. I squeezed his hand and he returned the squeeze. Then just like that, he was gone! (NO!)

"M?" I said trying to wake him up. But it was no use. The poor hedgehog was gone and not even his creator could bring him back. I cried on the poor thing angry and sad all at once.

"Oh no." Tanner said in shook. Tim was speechless. I kept crying. Then War and Damian ran in!

"Mom! Mom we fou…." War was silent the minute he saw M still in my arms.

"M?" Damian said walking up to us. The robots were now gone but Tanner and Tim kept their machine guns out. War's ears dropped and he kneeled next to me. Damian crossed his arms and looked away. I looked at him and noticed a tear. War looked at his brother then back to me. I shake my head in sadness. War hugged me and so did Damian. The family was now one less hedgehog.

"Oh my! What a show!" Eggman laughed. Now I was really mad!

"YOU NO GOOD….." A few choice words I said out loud which shocked the whole gang.

"Now come on miss Darkness this is your fault you know." Metal Sonic said coming in.

"No it's not!" War yelled standing in front of me. Damian did the same along with Tim and Tanner.

Great talk about world peace huh?

I stand with the help of Damian. I picked up M but my arm hurt. Although it hurt it didn't hurt as much as my heart did. One of my friends just died right there in front of me. I stand my ground and walk on.

"D what are you doing!" Tim yelled.

"I'm going home." I sighed. Eggman blocked my way with his hovercraft.

I have never been so mad in my life. This jerk just killed my little cutie and now he dares to get in my way! Oh think again!

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled punching the jerk with my good arm while I held M with my bad arm. Eggman was in shock by the sudden blow. Oh but I wasn't going to stop there! Thanks to my anger someone spin dashed into the doctor knocking him out cold. The being stood up and looked at me. Tim was in shock and so was Tanner.

"My god! How many creations do you have!" Tim yelled partly laughing between words. The being bowed and looked at me.

"Hello mother." I it said.

"Not another one." Tanner said shaking his head and smiling.

"Um hello." I said looking at the echidna. Yeah my new echidna can spin dash! Cool!

I thought of a name for him when started talking again.

"Well glad to see you're safe mother. I've been waiting to be released for some time now." The orange and white cutie said.

"Um sorry." I said looking at M. The echidna stepped forward and looked at Tanner. Tanner was amazed at the creature.

"So what is it that you would like to call me?" The echidna said crossing his arms.

"I uh have no idea. I never knew I had an echidna. I thought I only had hedgehogs." I said looking at M. The echidna smiled.

"Well I'm one of three echidnas. You have over nine hedgehogs but more on that later. So what's my name mother?" The being said.

"What name would you like?" I asked close to fainting. Sorry but M was heavy.

"Which ever one makes you happy." He smiled. He was so cute! (awh)

"Okay so you're telling me that every time D here get's into trouble or is angry another creation appears?" Tim said rubbing his hurt arm.

"Correct Tim." The echidna said.

"Uh you know my name how?" Tim said raising an eyebrow.

"Gee I don't know soldier boy! He came from D's mind so I'm sure that he knows a lot about you!" War said growling. Tim rolled his eyes. Tanner on the other hand was interested in the new creature.

"So how old are you?" Tanner asked.

"That's for mother to decide." The echidna said smiling.

"um can I name you later. Right now I want to go home." I sighed.

"Of course." The new one said. Then just like that a blur came rushing in.

"D stop it!" Tim said.

"What did I do!" I yelled.

"Keep creating theses guys and you'll end up having hundreds!" Tanner laughed. I rolled my eyes and wouldn't you know it this one was a hedgehog.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"You tell me. The blue male said. Why are they always boys?

This guy was blue with yellow stars al over him. I was really in trouble now. Let's see one new echidna and now three hedgehogs. To much!

We walked out of the base and headed for the hummer. I saw Mashel sleeping in the back seat with my chao. I was wondering where he got to.

We hop in and well Tim drove normally as normal can get. (lol)

We reached my house and well Damian played doctor this time around. He was actually good with it. Although I was much more interested with the new creations. The two new beings seemed to like Tim. Finally!

"So human why have you stayed so long?" The blue hedgehog said.

"Well it's a long story." Tim smiled as he laid back on the sofa. I had to lay down too. My arm wasn't broken it was just bruised from the bone which hurts just the same. The only thing serious was my black eye. My legs were fine it's just the shock prevented me from walking.

I sat there looking at _my_ echidna. He looked at me and smiled.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" He asked. The blue male turned and looked at me too.

"What about me?" He asked sweetly. Gees! They were both so adorable! M was placed in my room. Damian checked him again and it was true. M was really gone. I sighed and laid on my side. I closed my eyes and cried a bit. I had no idea why all of this was going on. First a robot attack at the park and now two new creatures calling me 'mom'. What else!

"Well since you're safe D I think it's time me and Tanner head home." Tim said standing. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Bye." I said tightly closing my eyes.

"I'll come by soon to visit. Nice to meet all of you." Tim said looking at the crowd. Tanner nodded. He was just happy that all of this was finally over! (not!)

They left and closed the door. I sit up and sigh.

"So you like him huh?" The echidna said.

"Hmmm? Not like that! No!" I said defensively.

"Sure. Part one of many!" The blue male said.

"Oh great. I got gossip creations." I said rolling my eyes.

My cell rang. I amazed it still works.

"Hello?"

_You're in so much trouble! You better hand over that kid or else!_

"Who's this! And how'd you get my number!" I yelled over the phone!

_Hand over that hedgehog girl and we'll leave you alone D!_

"How in the world….who are you!" I screamed.

_Let's just say a dark friend. Heheh._

I knew it was guy but who!

"Where are you! And who are you!" I screamed sitting up straight.

_Never mind that! Now bring the kid to the park and leave her there! Got it or your friends will pay!_

"You don't know who my friends are! You're bluffing!" I screamed over the line.

_Let's see…there's soldier boy and that echidna. Also those two girls. Oh and not to mention your creations._

I was scared now! This guy knew who they where! But did he know where they live?

"I don't know anyone who's a soldier or two girls! Who ever said I made a creature anyway!" I laughed trying to hide my lie.

_Well because I'm outside right now! Heheh._

I threw my phone and hugged my chao. The echidna and the new hedgehog looked at me. So did War and Damian.

"Mother what is it?" The echidna asked.

"Someone is stalking me!" I yelled now crying!

"What! Who are they I'll kill them!" War yelled punching air!

Then the person began to talk again. It was like a scary movie!

_You have tonight and tomorrow night to bring the girl! Or all of your friend will drop like flies! Beware Darkness! Time is not on your side! _The person hung up. My eyes were wide from shock and fear. I looked at the others and looked at the door.

"We have to warn them!" I yelled trying to stand.

"Oh man! Why did Tim have to leave now!" I yelled limping to the door.

**Tim and Tanner**

The two were sitting in their apartment. The hummer was outside in reasonably good condition. Tim was drinking soda on his sofa with Tanner talking to Tammy on the phone. Their front door was being knocked on. Tim looked and raised an eyebrow.

"Must be D." Tanner said hanging up the phone.

"She doesn't know where we live Tanner." Tim said walking up to the door.

They opened the door and saw no one.

"Wow a ding dong ditch." Tanner said rolling his eyes. Tim rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Then their phone rang.

"Okay this is just like so may movies I've seen. Answer it and I bet you'll just hear breathing." Tanner said crossing his arms. Tim picked up the phone and Tanner was right! Tim hung up the phone and looked outside.

"Tim something isn't right. We better head back to D's." Tanner said.

"Hmm?" Tim thought of a logical explanation to all of this. Then their front door was being knocked on again. Tim and Tanner stood in the same spot. They didn't go to see who it was.

"Tanner we better go." Tim said.

"Uh why Tim?"

"Something tells me we're not just dealing with Eggman." Tim said as the door was continued to be knocked on.

_Oooh! Oh no! Guys you're in trouble! Well another well kind of a cliffhanger there huh? Well reviews would be nice. Any idea on what to name my echidna and new hedgehog. I need help. Come up with a name I like and considered it down! SSG and Channing and Tammy! Talk to you guys soon! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys. I have name for the two new cuties! Well here it is guys!_

"Come on!" I said knocking the door. Me and well my whole family were at Tim's apartment. Ever since that call I've been spooked out of my mind.

"Gees mom sure he lives here?" Comet said. Comet is the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah. Think Tammy gave us the right address?" Alex said. Alex is my echidna. War and Damian were not really to happy of coming but Mashel couldn't wait to see her 'daddy'.

"Think we should come back later?" Damian said rolling his eyes.

"No way! Not with a lunatic out there! Remember we're here to make sure they're alright! Now be quiet and help me here. My arm is a bit weak." I said rubbing it. I took the sling off since it annoyed the heck out of me. Finally the door opened.

"Hey WHOA!" I yelled. I was given a stare from Tanner.

"Oh sorry D! It's D, Tim!" Tanner yelled. Tim walked up to the door and smiled.

"So you were the one knocking earlier huh?" He smirked.

"Earlier? I just came." I said thinking back to the creepy voice.

"So it wasn't you?" Tanner said looking at all of us.

"No." I said shaking my head.

War growled at Tim. Tim looked at him and shuck his head.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked giving a cold stare at War. War did the same. Comet, Damian and Alex rolled their eyes and stepped closer to me and far from War.

"Well I received this creepy call and now I'm scared out of my mind!" I said holding up my cell. Tim took it and looked at me.

"Who was it?' Tanner asked.

"If we knew we wouldn't be here!" War yelled.

"Okay that is it! D can you please control that monster of yours!" Tim yelled pointing at War.

"He's no monster!" I yelled crossing my arms. Doing so made me wince.

"Well tell him to back off then." Tim said looking at the green hedgehog.

"Hey you can't talk to my mom that way soldier boy!" War yelled. Tim glared at him and then looked back at me.

"Well I came by to see if you were okay Tim." I said rolling my eyes a bit annoyed.

"I'm just fine. Tanner is too." Tim said still looking at War. I bet he was thinking of ways to kick War's behind without me realizing it.

"Why wouldn't we be okay?" Tanner asked.

"Well because the uhhh."

"MOM!" Comet yelled.

""Oh great!" Tim said.

"She passed out! How come!" Tanner asked in shock.

"Well gee how am I suppose to know!" War asked annoyed.

"One more word out of that mouth and I swear it will be the last thing you say munchkin! I've had it with your little back talk! Now shut up and help us out here!" Tim yelled. War was in shock and helped.

**Me**

**In My Head/Dream/Memory/?**

"Ohh that hurt. Where am I?" I look around and see absolutely nothing but pitch black! I hate the dark!

"Um hello? Guys? Guys you there? Guys?" I asked looking around. I realize that I felt fine now. My arm didn't hurt and walking was well walking.

I see a black hedgehog on the floor. It looks like Shadow but it wasn't. This one was all black this one was M!

"M you're alive!" I smiled running up to the male. I turn him around and he vanished!

"What! What's going on!" I asked now creped out.

I hear that creepy voice again! This time it sounded scarier!

"Oh man! Help! Someone help!" I screamed.

**Everyone Else**

"Tim come over here." Tanner said looking at me. They placed me on the couch. I was squirming around because of my nightmare. War looked scared even though he acted tough. Comet and Alex watched and wondered what was wrong. Damian was nervous too.

"Is there's something wrong." Alex said looking at me closer. I started to move around like mad! I started to moan and even cry out which I'm pretty sure creped them out!

"She's having a nightmare." Tim said trying to think of a way to stop the bad dream.

"Well what do we do?" Comet asked rubbing my head to try and calm me.

"I don't know." Tim shrugged.

He held my hand for whatever reason, he thought it would help me. I squeezed his hand but didn't wake up.

"Oh mom. What's going on?" Damian asked looking at me.

**Me**

"Oh man! Can anyone hear me! Hello!" I was a nervous wreak. First M dies now a creepy person calls me. And NOW I'm stuck in a nightmare.

"Oh man! Can somebody wake me up! Come on guys!" I looked around and sat down on the ground or whatever it was. I looked up and I saw frightening eyes. It was metal Sonic! And he had a gun with the works!

"Arrgggghhh! HEELLLPPP!" I screamed.

**Everyone Else**

"Whoa!" Comet jumped back when I started to talk in my sleep. Tim just looked at me concerned. Tanner and Alex were curios as to what was happening. I suddenly wake up panting in complete fear! You would be too if Metal Sonic was after ya with a gun fully loaded!

I didn't think twice before hugging the first person I saw. Poor Tim.

I held him tight a cried on him. He smiled and held me tight.

"Hey you're okay D." He smiled. I wasn't at all convinced but was grateful that someone cared.

"Oh man what happened to you?" Tanner asked.

"Metal Sonic." I said still not letting go which caused the soldier to blush a bit. He seemed comfortable in the hug.

"What did he do?" Comet asked interested like the others.

"He was holding the biggest gun I've ever seen so I ran. But didn't get to far! I reached an ally way and then I heard a shot! And I ended up here." I cried.

Tim didn't let me go from the hug. Tanner smirked and looked at him.

"What?" Tim mouthed.

"You like her." The echidna mouthed. Tim blushed and pulled away. I felt better but to bad, the hug was short. (lol)

"Sorry." I apologized. Tim smiled and sat next to me.

"So Metal Sonic was after you?" War asked interested.

"Well I believe you're still upset over M." War said crossing his arms. That did it! I started crying again. I buried my face against Tim and he hugged me again.

"Wayta go War!" Tim yelled hugging me tighter.

"Mom I never I uh…" War's ears dropped.

"It's okay mom. He's somewhere better." Comet smiled.

I shuck my head and closed my eyes tight. Tim just held on to me. I bet he was wondering why I was so upset over everything.

Then my cell began to ring on the table that was in front of us. I gasped and closed my eyes tighter. Tim narrowed his eyes at my phone and picked it up.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" He yelled through it.

_Hello Tim_

"How do you know my name! What's wrong with you! Stalking is…"

_One more word and D there is in trouble!_

Tim's eyes widened and was in shock. How did he know that I was there?

"Who are you?" Tim said standing. Alex hugged me and looked at Tanner. The two seemed interested in each other. I guess echidnas wonder about other forms of their species.

_Well a dark friend is what I told your girlfriend. Now listen good! Tell her to bring me Mashel and I won't hurt her. Much! Hehehe!_

"Not with me around to protect you won't! Call again punk!" Tim yelled about to hang up.

_Hang up on me and you'll regret it PUNK!_

Tim narrowed his eyes and looked over at me.

"What does he want?" I asked hugging my little creations. They all held me tight.

Tim shrugged and continued to talk to the guy. How he got my number I'll probably never know.

"How did you get her number!" Tim yelled.

_Internet._

"Yeah sure! I'm not stupid! How did you get it!" Internet? Privacy isn't what it used to be huh?

_Well let's see. She gave it to me._

"What!" Tim looked at me.

"You gave this guy your number!" Tim said in a loud whisper.

"He said that! Give me the phone!" I yelled running up to Tim. He handed me the phone and I started talking.

"Listen I don't know who you are but you better leave me alone!" I yelled.

_Awh. What's wrong Darkness? Scared? I bet you are. At your boyfriend's place huh? _

"Who are you!" I screamed over the phone.

_Oh come now. Why talk about me when we can talk about your friends. You wouldn't want anything happening to them do you?_

Now I knew who it was! It sounded like the guy at the park where Tim saved me! But how did they get my cell number!

"Just leave me and my friends alone you jerk!" I yelled about to hang up.

_Hang up and your life will end tragically like M's! Yeah that's right! I know M! I'm surprised you don't remember me! What kind of creator are you!_

"What….how are….no." I said wide eyed.

_That's right mom. It's me. Your little star. Heheh. _

"Bullet?" I asked shaky. Bullet was a mistake creation.

_Hehe. How's it going? My name fits me perfectly mom. Thanks for it. Listen now that I think of it I think it would be appropriate to use a real bullet. This time….on you._

"Bullet I thought you were dead!" I screamed sounding scared.

_Nope! Deleting me from your family doesn't mean I'm gone for good idiot! Now bring me the kid and soldier boy will live! Got it!_

"What does Tim have to do with this!" By now they were all looking at me weird.

_Put me on speaker moron! _

I did and now Bullet was talking to the group.

_Listen up guys! If you don't hand over the kid say good bye to mom or as her boyfriend calls her D! Bullet out! Oh and to show you I'm serious. Here's a special preview! _

Gun shots were heard and the line went dead. I was in shock.

"Bullet? I there something you want to huh?" Tim was caught into another hug.

"Don't let him near me!" I cried against his chest. Tim held me tight. But not enough to hurt me.

"I won't." He said sternly thinking about how to kill whoever it was that was trying to "KILL" me.

I just cried against him hoping that this was just a nightmare that I haven't woken up form yet!

_Hey guys. Long chapter for you out there who are interested in it. Reviews would be nice. If I didn't say it before I'll say it now. The romance thing isn't real. Just something me and SSG came up with to make the fic worth reading. I liked the idea and thought it was sweet. Reviews would be nice again. I'll update soon. Hey SSG, Channing, Tammy, and newbes! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Wondering who Bullet is huh? Well find out by reading on. He'll be revealed little by little. But for now let's get back to my nervous break down at Tim and Tanner's place. Also you want to know why my guys have names that coexist with violence huh? _

After crying 4 ever I decided to leave. Apparently Mashel wanted to stay with um _ her daddy_. Which made Tanner uncomfortable when she hugged him. He patted her head and hoped Tim would say no but in fact he said the total opposite. I laughed at Tanner's expression. It was pretty funny how he looked.

"Well nice to see you're okay Tim but I better head home and call Channing to see if she's okay." I said picking up my phone from the floor.

"No need I already talked to her. They're both fine though they want answers as to why the worrying." Tanner said sitting with Mashel still attached to him like a leach.

"D maybe you shouldn't head home so soon." Tim said opening the door for me to walk out with my family of creations.

"Oh I'll be fine now that I know it's bullet and not a stalker. I know how to deal with him." I said looking at the ground. I wonder if he knew I was lying? Bullet was a stalker and a murderer.

"You're lying." He said looking at me with a frown. I caught his eye and sighed.

"No I'm not." I blushed. Dang! I can't even lie right!

"Sure D. Come on I don't want you hurt." He said taking my hand. Wow. He's really sweet but I pushed that aside.

"Sorry Tim but I better head home. I'll talk to you later." I smiled. I walk out but he just grabbed my hand again.

"Um can you let go Tim?" I said partly laughing hoping he knew I'd be okay now. He smiled and let go of my arm. Alex smirked and rolled his eyes.

He pushed me up to Tim.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the male.

"Go on. I won't look." He smiled turning his back to me.

"Um what are you talking about?" Tim said slightly blushing putting two and two together.

"You know soldier. Now hurry it up. We need to get home before Bullet get's an idea to pay a house call." Comet rolled his eyes.

"Do you get what he's saying?" Tim asked.

"Not a clue." I shrugged looking at the group.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" War pushed me and I accidentally kissed Tim! I jumped back and so did he.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled at War. Tim was in shock but not as big of a shock I was in. I was fully red and so was he. War laughed and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oww! What! You both took 4 ever to seal it! Now can we go!" War yelled rubbing his head.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized blushing.

"Oh um yeah. It's fine." Tim said looking at me confused and odd.

"Sorry!" I ran out of that place faster than Sonic the Hedgehog himself! Comet laughed and so did Alex. Damian rolled his eyes and smiled but War could not stop laughing.

"Finally! You 2 took forever! God it was so obvious!" War laughed.

"Wayta go moron!" I yelled.

"What? All I did was play matchmaker for two teenagers. Is that so bad?" War said in a baby tone.

"Ohhh! Now he probably won't talk to me now! Thanks a lot War!" I said blushing at remembering the embarrassment.

"Oh come on! That guy won't leave you alone!" Comet laughed.

"Shut up! Enough! We're friends and that's that! At least I we are considering my idiot of a creation may have ruined that!" I yelled at War. We were near home while all of this was happening.

**Tim and Tanner Along With Mashel**

Tim walked into his apartment and was a bit red still.

"What happened to you?" Tanner asked crocking his head.

"Huh? Oh um nothing." Tim blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Me saw it daddy! Me saw D kiss mister Tim!" Mashel laughed.

"Whoa!" Tanner laughed from the sofa that the two were sitting in.

"It was an accident! War was the casue of it!" Tim said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure Tim. Sure. Whatever you say." Tanner smiled crossing his arms.

"Who asked you anyway! It was a……"

"A kiss. A kiss all the same. Oh man. Me and Tammy only do hugs and we're dating. But you and D are friends and man lip block!" Tanner laughed on the sofa with little Mashel. Tim rolled his eyes and sat on the one person sofa sighing.

"Can this day get any stranger?" Tim said thinking back to the accident caused by War. I'll never forgive him for that! Not cool War!

_Hate? Say so and I'll see what I can do. Blame War Tim! His fault it happened not mine! Innocent by stander caught in a jam! War I'm so killing you for that embarrassment! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello. Wondering if that kiss was the start of something I bet? It might. lol. Read on if you want to know about Bullet and the little romance. lol._

"Oh man. Well now that I know it's Bullet I can find a way to get rid of him for good. But how do I do that?" I asked thinking to myself. My family were asleep in their rooms. Comet stayed with me and since M was gone I had to delete him. Yeah I can get rid of lost ones instead of burying them. But I can't do the same to Bullet! This is going to be hard.

"Mom?" Comet yawned. I was in my room thinking when the blue male woke up. (just think of Sonic with yellow stars all over him)

"Yeah?" I said sitting next to him. He was on my bed fully awake.

"Do you like that guy?" He smiled.

"Oh mot now Comet." I sighed laying back down but I was no where near ready to sleep.

"You can tell me." He smiled.

"You're a 16 year old boy. And you have a big mouth so I think not." I laughed.

"Come on mom you can tell me. I won't tell. You can even make me promise." Comet said. I can control them I just choose not too.

"No. I don't want you being under control like you're robots or something. No." Then I got the idea. If I can control my new creations then my accident would have to follow my commands just like the others! The plan was full proof! nothing can get in my way now!

**Tim and Tanner**

The now three were asleep when the phone rang. Tanner saw that Tim was asleep still so he answered it.

"Hello?" He yawned.

_Wakey, wakey boys. Time for some fun._

"Who are….you! You better back off or I'm gonna….."

_Ah, ah, ah one wrong move and your girlfriends are in for it! Now you have three hours to bring me Mashel or I will start using my real bullets!_

"You hurt Tammy or D and I swear I will rip you to shreds! What does Mashel have to do with anything!" Tanner yelled. Now Tim was up and walking toward Tanner.

":Who could be calling at one in the morning?" Tim said a bit upset to have been waken up so early.

"It's him!" Tanner yelled handing the phone to Tim.

_Hello soldier boy. Now follow orders and the girls will live. Disobey commands and they'lll drop like flies. What do you say?_

"I say lay a hand on either one of them and you'll regret it! Now you leave D alone!" Tim felt Tanner looking at him and knew Tanner was ready to go after the creep!

_Why would I do that? She's my mother and I can do whatev…._

"She's not your creator any longer jerk off! Now you had better pray I find her safe! Call her again and just see how angry I can be!"

_Think again. _

The phone went dead. The two soldiers and little toddler were out of the apartment in no time.

**Me**

Comet stopped bothering me till I finally said.

"If I tell you will you go to sleep?" I said annoyed with the teen.

"Uh-huh." He said smiling.

"It's true. I like him. A lot. But I don't think he feels the same. Now go to sleep you promised." I said looking at him,. Comet hugged my sides and laid his head against me. He held on to me tight as drifted to sleep. Finally I thought. I hear the door knocking and was iffy about heading downstairs. I pick Comet up and tip toe downstairs. I hadn't changed yet so I was still in my outfit from earlier. I was way to nervous to go to sleep. I set Comet on the couch. I wasn't going near the door I just stood near Comet.

"Who….who is it?" I asked.

"It's us! Channing and Tammy! Open up!" I sighed in relief and opened the door. The two girls were standing in front.

"Hey guys. Everything okay?" I asked yawning a bit.

"Yeah just wanted to see if you were alright." Tammy said. Channing looked at Comet. Little Sonic flew from my room and greeted Channing with a hug before landing on Tammy's head.

"Who's this?" Tammy asked.

"Oh I have two new ones guys. This is Comet." I said lifting the young hedgehog onto my lap and hugging him. He nuzzled against me and sighed.

"He looks a lot like Sonic except for the stars all over him." Channing smiled.

"Who's the other hedgehog?" Tammy said.

"No hedgehog an echidna. His name is Alex. So are you both okay?" I asked stroking Comet's quills. It reminded me of M and how I treated him like a baby. Maybe that's why it hurts so much.

"Well I…." Channing was interrupted by a loud knocking.

"D!! D open up will ya!" I heard Tim yell.

"Oh no." I said running up to the door with Comet in my arms. The minute I opened the door I was greeted with a hug.

"Oh thank god! You're safe!" He said holding me close. I blushed but returned the hug. Tammy saw Tanner and the two hugged. Channing smiled.

"Awh. Two couples under one roof. Cute!" Channing laughed hugging Sonic.

"What happened?" I asked letting Tim go. Comet was up and looking around.

"Whoa a party? And you didn't wake me up?" He said looking at me. I smiled and hugged him like a baby. He smiled and I set him on the floor.

"Well that guy called me and said some things. I thought you were in danger so I rushed over here." Tim said panting from excitement and a hint of nervousness.

"Really? Gee! He won't quit!" I yelled almost pulling my hair before Tim and Comet stoped me.

"Who are we talking about?" Tammy said holding Tanner's hand. Tanner looked at her and sighed.

"A guy is out there to get D and you two. Tim and me too if we don't hand over Mashel." Tanner said looking at the toddler that was hugging his waist.

"Mommy look pretty." Mashel said.

"Mommy?" Tammy said.

"She thinks I'm her dad and well she thinks you're her new mom." Tanner blushed.

"Awh!" Tammy smiled hugging the small toddler.

Tanner blushed a bit embarrassed and we began to fill in Channing and Tammy about my mistake creation.

"Well what does he look like?" Channing said.

"Well he has ugly grey fur with yellow and green eyes. Just picture an ugly grey Silver. (the hedgehog)

"Yikes. Why did you create him?" Tammy said.

"It was an accident really. I was very angry and wanted revenge on this one back stabbing girl and boom. Mister killer came to be. So I watch my emotions the best I can. I goy rid of him well I thought he I did. But now he wants Mashel and revenge." I said bowing my head. I was hugged by Tim for reassurance.

"Well how does he know Mashel?" Channing asked rocking the sleeping chao. Comet was silent the whole time.

"I don't know how he knows her. I've only know her for almost a week and well I'm confused on that one." I said.

"I got!" Tanner said. We look at him.

"I think he killed Mashel's mother and since she was a witness he wants her out of the way!" Tanner said making a fist.

"That's horrible!" I said going up to Mashel. She ran up to me and hugged me. I picked her up and she sighed.

"Why would anyone would want to kill a cutie like her?" Tanner said. Tammy and Tim looked at him and smiled. Tanner blushed but he came out of it.

"That would explain it. But how does that explain the guys at the park?" I said looking at Tim.

"Oh. So all of this romance started at the park huh?" Comet said.

"No actually it uhhh" I shut my mouth and blushed. Great secret's out!

"Well that's besides the point. I have no idea but his voice sounded familiar when I talked to him. Sounded like that guy with the gun." Tim said trying to hid the blush.

"Well you should've said something I would've……."

"MOM!" War, Damian, and Alex yelled for me.

"Huh!" I gasped and ran upstairs but I put Mashel down before I did.

Channing and Tim went after me followed by Comet, Tanner and Tammy.

I walk into their rooms and I find Alex fighting an ugly hedgehog.

"BULLET!" I screamed. Tim and Channing gasped at the fact that I made that ugly thing. I never find anything ugly but this one changed that. Yuck!

"Heheh! Gotcha!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. Comet and War used spin dash but were knocked away with Bullet's Chaos Freeze. This power weakens their opponent's powers.

"Hey! Let her go!" Channing yelled. Tim pulled out his gun and aimed it at Bullet.

"Hehe." Bullet laughed and put me in front of him. Alex and Damian gasped. So did Tanner and Tammy. Channing was holding Mashel tightly. Bullet saw Mashel and pointed at her.

"Come her girly." Bullet said through vampire teeth.

Channing gasped but Tammy stood next to her. Both girls were tough but were more worried about the gun that was being pulled out by Bullet. Tim swore and he took Mashel. He went over to Bullet and stood there.

"I coming too jerk." Tim said frowning. I looked at him. By now I was crying and terrified. This hedgy was unpredictable.

"Oh very well. The more hostages the badder I become. Move it soldier boy!" Bullet yelled pulling me to the window. Tim gave him a dirty look and walked up to me. He held my hand tight and smiled at me. I knew I was safe as long as he was there with me. (awh)

"Where are you taking them!" Damian yelled.

"Nowhere of your concern!" Bullet yelled.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Mashel yelled in Tim's arms. Tanner and Tammy had a new type of anger building through them.

"You leave them alone!" Tanner yelled running up to the ugly male.

"Tanner stop!" Tim yelled. The echidna stopped charging and looked at his creator.

"But Tim he's going too…."

"Ah, ah, ah Tanny. Stay put and maybe I'll be nice. Chaos Control!" We vanished in a green light.

"Mom!" My family yelled.

"Tim!" Tanner yelled in shock.

"Now what!" Channing said nervously.

"We find them!" Tammy said getting angry. Mashel was calling for Tammy and she couldn't do anything which really pushed her over the edge.

"Mom is a goner!" Alex said in anger.

"No she's not. Tim wouldn't let that guy hurt her. Trust me on that! Now enough talk! We need to find them and fast! That creep better not try anything stupid!" Tanner yelled. They rushed out of the room and headed outside.

_OMG! Are me and Tim okay? Will the guys be able to find us? I leave you with these questions. But for now I'm going to update a few stories most of you are dieing to read. So I leave you thinking. Oh and let's not forget the major question I believe you guys have. Will there be a sudden romance spark? Hmm? You'll find out sooner or later but for now my other universes need some tending to. Reviews would be nice of you. Hello to SSG and Channing and Tammy Rose. Also to new comers. Welcome. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Yeah pretty fast. But I'm updating as fast as I can. So many PMs and so little time. lol. Don't get me wrong I love messages. Drop me one when you want to chat but more on that later. Here it is. Bullet takes me, Tim, and Mashel to an old Eggman base._

We were walking through a dark and creepy hallway. Bullet took us to an abandoned base which Eggman once owned till Shadow destroyed it because of a lie. He pushed us into a room and walked in to it with us. Tim was just giving him dirty looks here and there. Me and Mashel were freaked. This guy had a gun and a short temper. He was very dangerous which was why I left him.

"Get in!" He said pushing me into a pod of some kind. It was surrounded by glass as an oval shaped tube. I was pushed right in and the door closed.

I look at Tim and Mashel. I shook a bit and looked at Bullet. He pushed Tim into the pod next to mine but took Mashel!

"Hey! Leave the kid alone!" Tim yelled. I was scared for little Mashel. Bullet smirked and picked up the toddler. She was to scared to scream or anything. All she did was look at Tim and me. We both couldn't do anything for her now which was scary.

"Come on brat!" He said leaving the room. The door closed and we heard him loading his gun. I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be a good day. Tim knew something was up when we heard nothing but him loading the gun. Then POP ,POP, POP!

"Arrgghh!" I screamed. I covered my mouth in shock! The monster killed Mashel! He killed that cute little four year old! I started to cry. Tim was speechless. All he did was punch the glass in anger.

"That monster just…..he just…" I was speechless. I sat down on the floor and cried. Tim leaned his head against the glass and shuck his head.

"He better not come in here and…" Tim was cut off by the door opening. Bullet came in looking proud. He smiled evilly and walked up to my pod. I backed away from the entrance and shuck. I was terrified. I made this thing!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Tim yelled. Bullet looked at Tim from the corner of his eye and got an evil idea. He opened my pod and grabbed me.

"Let me go! Arrgghhh!" I screamed as I was being pulled into the room Mashel was pulled into.

"No! Leave her alone! D!!" Tim yelled banging the pod. I looked back and cried.

"Tim! Help! Please!" I cried. The poor guy couldn't do anything to help me.

The door closed and Tim was scared to think of the possible end for me and him. He pulled out his gun out of anger and shot through the glass. Why hadn't Bullet had not taken the gun was beyond me but hey whatever helps us out of here.

Tim stood a few feet from the door and shot at it. It opened and he saw Bullet standing in the entry way with his arms crossed.

"Where is she! Where is she you son of a………."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy lover boy. She's fine. For now." Bullet smiled.

"Tell me where she is!" Tim said swearing as he did so.

"Very well. She's over there." Bullet pointed. Tim's eyes widened. Me and Mashel had a laser pointed at us and it was ready to fire! We were cornered by other guns and hurtful items surrounding us.

"Now be a good boy and give me that gun." Bullet said sticking out his hand. Tim looked at him then back at us. Mashel was hugging my waist while I was hugging her. He sighed in anger and threw the gun at Bullet. Bullet smiled and pushed Tim forward to another room. I had no idea that my creation was this evil. I should've done better than just kicked him out!

Tim was put into a cell. He looked at Bullet full of hatred.

"Awh what's wrong? Scared your girlfriend is gonna die?" He smiled evilly. Tim's eyes widened. The hedgy went to far now! Tim charged at him and swung a fist! Hitting the hedgehog clear in the face. Bullet backed up tripping over his own feet. He growled and jumped Tim. The two were fighting till Bullet decided to fight dirty. He punched Tim in the gut and used his spin dash on him!

"Now you've blown your chances soldier boy. But to let you know I'm serious…" Beullet left the room with Tim coughing from the beating.

Bullet came back in dragging me and Mashel. He pushed me to the ground and threw Mashel on me. The little toddler cried against me. I held her tightly. Bullet aimed the gun at me and Mashel. He loaded it and smiled evilly. Tim looked over at us and had no idea what to do next. Bullet put his finger on the trigger and fired!

**Others**

"Well need to find mom and her boyfriend. So, Damian the tracker please." Alex said. The hedgehog gave the tracker to Alex and they all looked at it curiously.

"Oh no. Guys…?" Damian said looking at he tracker.

"Oh this can't be good." Comet said shaking his head.

"Why is there a timer on the screen?" Tanner asked sounding nervous.

"It gulp means that mom has that certain amount of time to gulp live." Damian said close to tears.

"She's what! No! No way! Mom is a tuff teenager! She wouldn't leave us!" War yelled making a fist.

"Oh that jerk! He lays a finger on my mother I swear to kill him my self!" Comet yelled.

"Not without my help." A dark voice said.

"Shadow?" The gang said. The mysterious being smiled and shuck his head.

**Mashel, Tim, Me**

I opened my eyes and felt nothing but a bad headache. I look all over and see absolutely nothing. Maybe I'm not awake or something? It was really scary though. I heard a shot and then…am I dead! Oh I can't be dead! Oh no! War is going to end up blaming Tim for the stupid thing I made. (a.k.a Bullet.)

"D!! Wake up!" I hear yelling and someone's shaking me. Boy I must be alive. Fweee.

"D! D wakey up! Pwease!" A cute voice said. Still not opening my eyes huh? Stubborn as a mule!

"Hahah! Now tell me the truth soldier boy! How cam immortality be upheld!" Bullet yelld.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you mother…."

"Enough! Now tell! I know you and my mother are friends and constantly chatter so tell me what she told you about **my immortality**!" Bullet yelled. As for me I think I'm being hugged by Tim and Mashel. Still out of it. Hmm? Odd. I don't feel anything wrong.

"Tell me!" Bullet yelled.

"I don't know!" Tim yelled hugging me tighter. Mashel hid behind Tim and cried. She was fine just scared. The gun shot me and Tim heard was nothing more than a joke. Well to Bullet it was funny. I finally open my eyes! Yey! Boy am I happy to be hey! Why is my arm…..oh snap!

"Ohh. What happened?" I said looking up at Tim. He smiled and hugged me. Mashel did too.

"Good! You're up! Now tell me!" Bullet yelled. I look around and notice blood. Huh! Who was hurt! I look at my arm and Tim is applying pressure to it to keep it from bleeding more! I was close to screaming but I realized I was okay. I wasn't dead right?

"TELL ME!" Bullet yelled at me. I hid my face against Tim's chest and so did Mashel. I had to admit it. Having Tim around was yet the best thing to happen. Saving me left and right. And now protecting me from my mistake of a monster.

"Very well! Come here!" Bullet grabbed Mashel and walked out of the cell. She called out for help and I looked at her. The poor thing was crying. I stood up a bit shakily and looked at her for a while. Tim was still holding me up and applying pressure to my arm.

"Mashel. MASHEL!" I screamed. She yelled out for me but the darn cell was locked up. Bullet meant business. He was going to really kill the poor baby! And it's all my fault! If I hadn't kept her at home and taken her to the police non of this would've happened! Non of it! But since I didn't i found a friend and have more creations that care way to much about me. That fact made me smile till I heard a scream.

"What is doing to her!" Tim yelled. I closed my eyes and waited for the horrible sound. But instead of a gun shot I heard my cell!

I took it out but it was taken by Bullet. He crushed the phone in his hand and smiled evilly. He grabbed me but Tim didn't let me go! He pushed me behind him and fought off the evil creature. Whoa! Go Tim! Bad Bullet! Hope you die! Hemp!

Bullet gave up and walked off trying to find away to get me to tell him the secret. Yeah I know what's he talking about but I'm not telling him! No way!

"You okay?" Tim asked looking over at me.

"Could be better I suppose but nothing to bad. What happened while I was out?" I asked hoping Mashel was safe from harm.

"Well you were….shot and blacked out. Then he started talking about his immortality. Any idea what he means by that?" He asked walking up to me. I blushed at his smile but I shuck it off fast.

"Um yeah. It's a special power that I can give to my little creations. But I have to see them do something to change this world. It's kind of my present to them." I smiled.

"How does that work?" Tim asked much more interested in the idea.

"Well I have to give them a sign. A little sign saying how much I care about them." I smiled thinking back to Damian. He was the only one so far to receive the immortality gift. (ask through a PM if curios.)

"So how do you show them you care? You seem to do it often and I saw no change." Tim shrugged.

"Well when I gave Damian his he wanted something and some way to find me when I was in trouble. So I created a tracker for him so he could find me if he really needed to. Things like that. War, Alex, Comet, and…" I was going to say M when I realized he was gone. Tears fell and I continued.

"They have yet to show me how they wanted to change the world. So they don't have it yet." I sniffled.

"Oh." Tim nodded understanding. I sighed and looked at my arm. It hurt no doubt but I wasn't screaming like I'd normally would. Guess I was maturing and fast. (lol)

Tim smiled and took my hand. He looked at my arm and put his hand over it.

"You'll be fine. It hurts I know but you'll heal over time." He smiled. I had no idea what the prep talk was for but I nodded. I sat down and hoped that Bullet would just go. Just jump off the face of the Earth. But sadly it wasn't that easy.

Tim sat next to me and sighed. His arm was fine but it stung here and there since he fiught the monster himself.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him for doing this to you." He said crossing his arms.

I looked at him surprised.

"I thought you were angry about getting stuck here and for Mashel. But you hate him for hurting me?" I said in shock. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. I relaxed and looked at the entrance of the cell. Mashel wasn't screaming so I had a feeling Bullet killed her and this time really killed her. I bowed my head and cried. Tim wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I sighed and listened. The door opened and I closed my eyes. Oh my god. More of that monster! Terrific!

"Come with me." The dark being said. Tim held me tighter and this time with no intention of letting go. I smiled and held him tight. But the smile quickly turned to a frown when I felt Bullet pulling me away! It's a tug of war now!

"I said let her go!" Tim yelled standing up and punching the hedgy.

Bullet let go and pulled out his gun. Tim put me behind him and I was scared for real. (whoa dark fic. Glad I made it M. T seems to ehh.)

"Okay then. Both of you. Move it." He said keeping the gun pointed at us. The brave soldier grabbed my hand and kept me behind him as Bullet led the way. As for me I thought I was going to pass out because of blood loss. In fact….BAM! I did. Oww.

_Whoa very dark huh? Bet you're asking if I'm in some type of scary mood. Answer to that is no. just making the fic thrilling for fun. Man never thought I had this idea tucked away in my head. Reviews would be nice. To let you know this wasn't all just my idea. I had some help. Thanx SSG, Channing, Tammy, all other supporters with ideas and fun little jokes to put in. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys. I have nothing better to do but write. Well here it is. We left off with me passing out on the ground while Bullet was pushing me and Tim along. _

"Oh for the love of god!" Bullet yelled. Tim sighed and picked me up. He followed mister deathly into a room. So many rooms huh?

"Leave her there!" Bullet yelled at the soldier. Tim frowned and gave Bullet a cold stare. He placed me on the sofa that was in the room.

"Now come with me. Hopefully that wound would end her existence!" Bullet yelled pushing Tim along. Tim couldn't believe what he heard! I was going to die! How! It was just my arm!

"How?! She was only shot on her arm!" Tim yelled facing the ugly grey male.

"See this bullet?" Bullet said holding up an enormous golden bullet with rigged edges.

"You shot her with that thing!" Tim yelled pointing at me. Bullet shuck his head.

"Oh no. This one is just for you. How can I show you the bullet I used on her if it's killing her idiot. Now move!" Bullet yelled pointing the machine gun at Tim.

Tim looked over at me still unconscious and bleeding badly from my arm. He swore and pushed Bullet out of the way and ran over to me. He picked me up and looked at my arm. He shuck his head and looked at Bullet. Tim's anger reached an all time high! Then before he could say a word a blue blur rammed Bullet head on knocking the grey male unconscious.

"Hehe. That takes care of that. Yo Tim thanks for letting me go. About time man!" A blue hedgehog said. He was wearing the old military cloths that you see around. Camouflage and all. He had the boots even the hat. Also the trademark flag patch. He smiled and looked at Tim.

"Uh who are you?" Tim asked holding me tighter incase this hedgehog was another one of mine.

"Oh hey heard you needed help and you seemed pretty angry. So you created me with realization. So are ya going to name me or what? Come on man." The blue male said smiling.

"I only have an echidna." Tim said confused.

"Oh yeah Tanner. He won't be to happy to see me. Now come on! You got your girl now let's get out of here!" The blue hedgehog said.

Tim followed _his_ hedgehog and looked back to see that Bullet was GONE!

"Oh no! Hey! Yo hold up!" Tim yelled. The hedgehog stayed put and looked at his creator.

"Yeah?" He said.

"He's gone." Tim said looking back. The blue male looked back and was in shock.

"Oh boy! We better move or your girl is in for it!" The male said pushing Tim forward.

"Why do you call her my girl!" Tim yelled annoyed with this being.

"Well that's how you refer to her in your mind! Now move it Tim!" He said pushing him on. Tim blushed. Had he really said that?

He heard a moan coming form me and looked down. He saw that I looked pale and that my arm was still bleeding!

"Oh no! I think she's getting worse!" Tim said when he stopped running. His hedgehog looked at me and shuck his head.

"I'm sorry Tim. But I doubt she'll…"

"Don't …you…..dare." Tim said coldly. His hedgehog backed away and nodded.

They continued to maneuver through the long hallways and super long rooms. Mashel was no where to be found which was freighting.

They reached the entry way when I finally woke up.

"Tim? What happened?" I said feeling dizzy.

"Just relax. You're fine." He said looking down at me. I smiled and then just like that I passed out again.

"Alright now we can WHOA!" The hedgehog was cut off by being attacked with a spin dash! Bullet was bleeding from the last impact but he wasn't sure going to let us get away. He looked at Tim and growled.

"Hand her over!" Bullet said through clenched teeth.

"Over my dead body I will!" Tim yelled backing away.

"VERY WELL! ARGGHH!" Bullet charged at Tim but was slammed down to the ground by the hedgehog!

"Run!" He yelled. Tim looked at him and nodded. He took off in another direction. The whole area was barricaded so escape looked impossible!

"Oh great!" Tim yelled when he ran into a dead end.

"Can things get any better!" He yelled running back. He looked down the hall and saw a black hedgehog!

"Shadow! Shadow man over here!" Tim yelled. The creature looked up and ran over to him.

"Oh man Shadow I though we were gasp!" Tim was beyond words.

"Hello Tim. How have you been treating my mother?" The male said smiling

Right there in front of him stood the supposedly dead M!

"How in the world are you alive!" Tim yelled.

"Oh I'm not alive Tim. I'm stuck between worlds like mother." He said smiling weakly but it changed to a frown.

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck?" Tim asked.

"I'll fill you in when we get somewhere safe. The others are outside looking for away in but since I'm nether dead nor alive I can go and appear when ever I want. Now come on!"

They headed through a hallway, which seemed to have been in some type of battle zone. The walls were black which looked like they were burned. They reached a room and went inside it.

"Okay now spill." Tim said looking at Military. (been awhile since I wrote his name)

"Well you see I'm alive because she is. but now I'm stuck like she is because well she not really okay as you may think." M smiled.

"Okay now I'm way confused. That freak with the gun over there was talking about D here giving him immortality. So what is that about?" Tim asked setting me down on the ground. M went over to me and hugged me before he spoke.

"Well my mother has very big ideas which gives her power. Therefore, she gives some of that power to me and my brothers. Now that I'm gone I can't receive it. However, she has told me that she can give it to other humans if she believes they will use the immortality for good. Bullet wants it so he can live forever-causing destruction and chaos. My mother got rid of him but apparently he some how came back to being." M explained rubbing my head.

"So you're telling me that she can give immortality?" Tim said looking at me.

"Precisely. But only of her free will. If taken by force it can lead to major issues." M said looking around to make sure they were not in danger.

"I still don't get what you being stuck between worlds has anything to do with this." Tim said thinking about what M had just told him.

"Plain and simple we're both partly gone. Happy?" M said crossing his arms. He went over to me and picked me up. He looked at the wound and shuck his head.

"That will take awhile to heal if we make it out of here that is." M said looking around. Then they heard running and someone ran into the room. It was Tim's hedgehog.

"Whoa! Are you okay!" Tim said going over to the male.

"No sweat. So how's she doing?" The male said panting. Me looked around and sighed.

'Fine now. Let's go." He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Alright now that we're together hold on to me." M said looking at the group. They did and M concentrated.

"Chaos Control. "He said. We vanished in a green light.

**Others**

"Oh man! M went in there three hours ago! Where is he!" Tammy said walking back and forth.

"Yeah! Maybe they're in trouble!" Channing said.

"I highly doubt that." Shadow said. He came rushing over after he finished his last mission. He crashed at my place from time to time.

"So why did you decide to come" Tanner asked annoyed.

"Hemp." Was all Shadow said before looking away from the group.

"Alright! I see them! They're okay!" War yelled from on top of Damian's shoulders.

"Great! Now we can head home and put this nightmare behind us!" Damian smiled.

"Wait. Mom's unconscious. M's carrying her. Guys she's bleeding! Oh no!" War jumped off Damian and ran. Tanner saw Tim and ran towards him. He saw a blue hedgehog but could care less unless his friend was okay.

Shadow went over to fully black look alike and saw me.

"Hello Shadow." M said.

Shadow nodded and looked at me again. He placed a chaos emerald on me and concentrated. He closed his eyes and my wound vanished! Shadow opened his eyes and made a fist. He took the injury from me by using a new form of chaos energy. He took the pain but since he was immortal he was going to be fine.

"Now that she's fine let's go!" Shadow said. Tanner looked at the blue hedgehog that stood near Tim.

"So who are you?" Tanner asked.

"I belong to Tim. You must be Tanner." The blue male smiled.

"Whoa hold on there. I own you. You must be D's creation. Because I'm okay with Tanner here. Not trying to be rude but I don't own a hedgehog." Tim said looking at the group and then back to the male.

"You don't want me?" The hedgehog said crocking his head.

_So Tim do you want him. You don't have to keep him. He can stay on my profile if you don't want another fan character. Its okay really. Well reviews would be nice. Con fusing in some parts like where's Mashel and what happened to Bullet. And how did Shadow get into this? Not to much romance but I'm working on it. lol. Well hoped you liked it. I'll answer any questions you have about the fic. Drop me a PM. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey guys Tim decided to keep the hedgy. Yey! Well his name is Hunter. Be nice to him. He's new. __**Romance Omega**__ in this chappie. _

"You don't want me?" The male said crocking his head.

"Well I don't know if you're mine." Tim said walking. They were headed back to my place. I was still passed out in M's arms. Shadow went home wherever that was.

"I am yours." The male smiled

"But you might be D's" Tim said thinking.

"He's not hers Tim. She gives us identification like a birthmark. This one doesn't have one so he's yours." Damian said. Tanner looked at the male and frowned.

"Okay then. So what would you like your name to be?" Tim asked surprised he has a hedgehog now.

"Well that's up to you." The blue male said smiling.

"How about Hunter?" Tim smiled liking the name.

"Alright. I like it." The male smiled. Tanner looked at Tim and gave him a look.

"Something wrong Tanner?" Tammy asked her boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong." He said looking at the floor.

"Tanner can I talk to you?" Tim asked knowing the problem. Tanner nodded and they walked a bit off to the side. The group walked on to avoid hearing the conversation.

"Listen Hunter is new to the team but you're still my right hand man." Tim smiled at the echidna. Tanner smiled and nodded.

"You thought I'd like him more than you huh?" Tim smiled.

"No not really. It feels odd knowing that I'm not your only teammate." Tanner sighed.

"Yeah but hey at least you have someone to talk to if I'm out or something. Nothing wrong with a new friend." Tim smiled walking away with the echidna following.

We reached my place. M placed me on the couch and walked to his room to lie down. Tim along with Hunter and Tanner sat near me. Tim sat next to me while Tanner and Hunter began to learn about each other.

"Hope she's okay." Tim said looking at me. Damian looked at the tracker.

"She'll be fine. She's just tired." Damian smiled.

"Thanks Damian." Tim smiled. The male shrugged and was about to leave before Tim stopped him.

"How come you've been the only one of your mom's creations to act nice?" He asked.

"Mom as taught me to see good in everyone. War and M refuse to believe it so they didn't pay much attention. That's why I back off and give her space. Especially when it comes down to another human." Damian smiled.

"Me huh." Tim smiled.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I must check up on the new creations. Mother made them for adoption." (it's true check my profile)

"Oh I see. Well thanks Damian. You've been a real friend to me and Tanner." Tim smiled shaking the hedgehog's hand.

"Don't worry about it. But keep this in mind. Hurt her and this meeting shall end in vain. Understand?" Damian said seriously.

"Yeah I do." Tim nodded. He knew that theses guys weren't ones to be messed with.

He sat back down next to me and just stared at me. He smiled and squeezed my hand. Hunter stood and looked at him.

"So you sure she's not your girl?" He smiled. Tim looked at him and then turned back to me.

"I see. Well I'll be helping War outside. Says he needs help with something." Hunter smiled and walked off.

"War? Hunter I'd stay away." Tanner said.

"Oh I have a trick or two up my sleeve." The blue male said smiling.

"Whatever." Tanner shrugged. Channing and Tammy went home with Channix. They adopted her earlier and they headed for home.

Tim just sat there apparently thinking about something. Hunter was watching him and came back into the house. War came into the house covered in paint.

"Don't ask." He said heading upstairs.

"So how's your relationship going?" Hunter smiled sitting on the armrest.

"What relationship?" Tim asked looking at Hunter.

"Your's and hers. So how's it going? Do tell." The hedgehog said. I swear this guy was nothing but gossip.

"Um we're just friends Hunter." Tim said blushing.

"Yeah. _Friends_ don't kiss in the hall way. Yeah I know what happened. Tanner told me." Hunter smiled. Tim blushed brightly.

"I uh it was an accident." Tim said looking at the television.

"Love is no accident. To bad though. Wish my first kiss was an accident. What a shame. She seemed nice. Well you either tell her now or lose her to another human. Your choice pal." Hunter said yawning. After fighting Bullet the blue male was ready for bed.

"She can date whomever she wants." Tim said defensively.

"Yeah you're right but I thought you wanted to date her?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

Tim said nothing to that and moved over to the other sofa. He sat down and slouched in the seat.

"Tired huh? Me too." Hunter yawned. Tanner was already asleep. Hunter went over next to me and laid down on the other side.

"Night Tim. Maybe dark and creepy is really gone." Hunter smiled before drifting to sleep.

"Yeah night Hunter." Tim said thinking to himself. He looked over at me and sighed. He stood and sat on the other side from where I was. He was near my head while Hunter was near legs.

Tim smiled and played with my hair for whatever reason he thought it'd be nice. Hunter opened one eye and smiled.

"I knew it." He smiled. Tim caught his eye and took his hand away instantly.

"Don't mind me Tim. Don't mind me." Hunter yawned. He found a comfortable spot and fell back asleep.

Tim sighed and just watched me sleep. He looked at my arm and saw a slight scar, which was faint but could show that I was hit by something. And very hard I might add.

Tim went back to stroking my hair. He looked and saw a smile on my face. He smiled and kept playing with my hair.

**Three Hours Later**

I finally wake up and looked around. I blushed instantly. I was laying against Tim's chest with his arms around me! He was asleep and I wasn't about to wake him up. I looked over his arm and saw Hunter lying on his back sleeping soundly. Tanner was asleep on the one seat sofa.

I yawned and nuzzled against my friend's chest and went back to sleep. My arm felt fine but I really felt sick. There was something wrong I'm sure of it. That was no ordinary bullet. There had to be something inside of it to be able to make me feel this way. I shuck it off and fell into a deep and I say well-deserved sleep. Too much excitement for one day. I'm sure Tim and the others think so too.

War came downstairs for water and saw us. His ears dropped.

"He's taking her away from us." He frowned. He walked to the kitchen grabbed a soda instead and headed upstairs. Damian came into the living room and smiled.

"Hmm….if she's happy then that's all that I ask and mater." He said walking up to me. He stroked my head and went to bed. I opened my eyes again for a few seconds and could've sworn I saw Bullet watching me! I hid my face deeper against the sleeping soldier and hoped I was seeing things. I didn't dare open my eyes or look back. I went to sleep hugging Tim tightly. I felt him tighten his squeeze on me. Was he asleep or was he actually awake? I shuck it of and tried to calm down. I felt someone stroking my hair and I calmed down. At least I was far from danger, or so I thought.

_Awh! Finally some real romance. Took awhile to think of how to get our fake selves closer. Finally! Maybe they'll end up dating! Ohhh! That'd be sweet! Well reviews would be nice. The adoption part was true guys. I have a lot of characters that could use a home and a friend. Even if you have a fan character already drop by my profile and PM me for one. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys. Yeah quick to update but come on! A romance fic! I love it! Even if it is a falsy! Lol. Hey guys there are still a few guys for adoption. PM me to ask me for one. I'll either deny it or say yes. I need to know they'll be safe. No safe home no deal. That's my rule for adoption at Fan Character Adoption Agency Center. _

**Three Months Later**

I haven't gotten any better since that accident. It's really hard to think straight and really hard to stand. But my pals help me. Channix and Hunter seem to have gotten close and Tanner and Tammy have gotten closer. As for Tim and me, well I'm not at all sure. Yeah we hug and talk often but still unsure.

War has stopped talking to me which scares me to death. When I first made him was talkative to me and very protective. Now he's just protective.

Channing and Channix were walking home because Tammy and Tanner were out on their date. Channix heard a noise and stopped walking.

"Hey Channing I think someone's following us." Channix said perking her ears up.

"Well D's home isn't far so let's head over to her house." Channing said looking around. They walked to my house but I wasn't home. I was at the park alone. Tim was out looking for Mashel but nothing. Sad really. Poor kid.

"Wow nice night." I said looking at the stars.

I heard something behind me and had a feeling it was one of my friends trying to play a joke on me. I laughed and played along.

"Okay Tim you got me! Come on out!" I laughed. Tim would usually come out and chat but no one came out from their hiding spot.

"Channing? Channix? Tanner? Tammy! War, Damian, M Comet! Alex! Yo guys this isn't funny!" I yelled standing up.

"Oh but I think it is!" Bullet yelled coming out form behind the bushes!

"Arggghhh! Help!" I yelled running back to my place. Bullet was hot on my trail. I see Tim heading to my house and I yell out. It's like those scary movies you watch! Killer after the girl with a cutie boy headed in the same direction!

"Tim help!" I screamed at the soldier. He looks over and is in shock.

"D!!" He yelled running to help me. I fell to the ground with that no good Bullet jumping me! He pins me to the ground and points a gun to my head! I cry and see Tim stopping. He pulls out his own gun and aims it at Bullet.

"Let…her….go" Tim said between clenched teeth.

"Now why would I do that?" Bullet smiled evilly. He put his finger on the trigger which made a scary clicking noise. I close my eyes and pray that this was fast and painless!

"Don't!" Tim yelled putting the gun on the floor.

"Very good. Now kick your gun away and don't move after that." Bullet said standing and pulling me up with him. Tim gave him a dirty look and did what the male said.

"Now then. You either bring me what I want or your girlfriend here is history." Bullet smiled.

Tim looked at me with a frown. I was scared stiff. Right now all I can think about is will this person kill me even if he gets what he wants?

"Listen I'll get what you need but just let her go." Tim said anxiously.

"Oh no. first give me what I ask and she'll live. Simple as that." Bullet smiled showing his vampire teeth. Tim looked at me and then back to the monster.

"How do I know if I give you what you want you won't….kill…her." Tim said hesitantly saying 'kill' and 'her'.

"Well let's see. I guess you won't. Now give me the Ocean Heart and she'll be back safe and sound in your arms soldier boy." Bullet smiled.

Tim had no idea the trouble that was to happen.

"The what?" Tim said.

"Oh my god. The heart pedant which Maya carries! Idiot!" Bullet yelled now puling my hair. I yelp but he automatically placed his hand on my mouth!

"Who's Maya!" Tim yelled hoping that Bullet would stop hurting me! Oww! Let go of my hair!

"Figure it out because I don't know! Now I'll give you two days and one night to get it. Come to this place empty handed and well let's just say she's going to look worse then road kill! Hahah!" Bullet laughed. He threw Tim a piece of paper and backed away!

"D!!" He yelled looking up when he realized I was being taken away! I managed to remove Bullet's hand from my mouth!

"Don't do it! Tim just don't give him the _mmp_!" Bullet tried to shut me up but I pushed his hand away. Or actually I bit his hand! Ha! Take that!

"Forget about me! Just don't give him what he wants! He's going to end up killing me anyways! Please don't do it!" I yelled out before Bullet hit me on the back of my head with the bottom part of his gun knocking me out! Oww!

"D!!" Tim yelled now angry! He grabbed his gun and charged at Bullet. The grey male laughed.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled/ We vanished. Tim stopped running and held his gun so tight it could've broke!

"Grrrr! I'll get you for this!" Tim yelled running back to my place to tell the others.

_Okay now I'm stuck. Now to clear one thing once and I'm only saying it this one last time. This is fiction. Everyone in this fic are awesome friends. No true Romance here. Just something to add to make the fic much more of an epic and exciting! Reviews will be very much appreciated. Check my profile for a special someone. PM me about them. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Fic saved! I got the help I need. Thanx SSG. Here it is. This fic is going very smoothly. This will end sadly but may finish happy. Confused? Well read on. _

**Me**

I was out like a light when Bullet brought me too a strange place. It was straight out of science fiction! A humongous object was in the center of the room! It was glowing with liquid like objects floating around it! It glowed white with blue.

"Now to wait and see if this boy can be trusted." Bullet smiled. I was on the metal ground still out of it.

Bullet walked over to me and turned me over so now that I was on my back. I moan and open my eyes. I felt incredibly weak! This had to be the cause of that gun shot wound I took.

"Up I see." Bullet smiled. I look at him and smiled. He crocked his head and pulled me up by my collar. He looked at me baring his teeth.

"Think this is a joke." He hissed.

"I think you're wasting your time." I smiled weakly.

"Oh really?" Bullet smiled.

"Yeah. Maya will never give up the pendant. And as for me. You can go right ahead and shot. Tim is going to kick your butt either way." I said weakly but still smiling.

"Heehh. A real child you are! That boy cares about you to much to stand around and leave you to die. Now as for the pendant and my immortality!" Bullet pulled out a key!

"Where…where did you get that?" I asked looking at the key. I know what it was used for. Nothing good I can tell ya now.

"Hehememe!" He dropped me to the floor and pulled out a heart shaped locket! That was my biggest mistake. Giving him and easy kill. That locket is a true power that I can give to anyone I choose. Since I thought Bullet was going to help me I gave it to him! Now with my life in his greedy hands I have no way of escape!

"Well by the look of your eyes I can see you remember this. Now mother. Tell me. How do I get my immortality?" Bullet said placing the key into the hole to open it.

"The only way you'll get immortality is by killing me! But doing that means you die too!" I yelled now crying.

"I see. Ha! Perfect!" He laughed. My eyes widened as he threw the locket and key into the strange object in the middle of the room!

"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice getting shaky.

"Hehe. You die I become immortal. So if I become immortal I won't die when you do!" Bullet laughed pulling out a hand gun! My eyes widened.

"Well mother it was a pleasure seeing you again. And sad to say that Tim won't be able to say good bye. Although torture seems pleasant. Heemem. Maybe him watching you die will be enjoyable. Very well. Let him come. I have what I want and now I have a show. Marvelous." He smiled putting the gun away.

"No. No! You can't do that to him!" I said crying!

"Oh can't I!" Bullet laughed.

"No! Please don't!" I screamed upset about the whole idea!

"Hahah!" Bullet laughed. He kicked my gut and I winced in pain as I hugged my stomach.

"He's going to watch his heart die! Oh I wish I had a camera!" He laughed.

"You're sick!" I coughed.

"Heeh. Not as sick as you'll be. Now then. He has almost two days to get here. Here or not you're still going to die.: Bullet smiled leaving me there on the floor. I laid my head on the ground and cried. I couldn't stand because of that gun shot and I couldn't warn the guys. I knew right there that this was going to end badly. I pray no one gets hurt or worse. If that were to happen then I'd never forgive myself.

**Gang**

"Okay I've got the pendant!" Damian said running up to the group followed by Tim.

"But how? I thought Maya has never given anything of her free will in such a fast way!" Alex said crossing his arms.

"Oh it's simple. But not now! Right now we need to find our mom!" Damian yelled. Alex, Comet and War nodded. Tanner and Hunter did the same. Tim and Channing were listening to the plan while Tammy and Channix looked at the monitors. They were all at the old Eggman base from a while back. They were using his supplies to locate me with the help of Damian's tracker.

"Okay we all go in and…."

"No! I go in alone!" Tim said stepping forward.

"But Tim we can't just let you……" Hunter was cut off my a glare from his creator.

"I go alone! I need to see for myself she's….alive." He said looking the other was.

"Fine. But we need a way to communicate." Comet said.

"Here Tanner. You know how to use it." Tim said throwing the two way radio at the echidna.

"Now how are the monitors!" Tim yelled full of anger.

"We have location!" Channix smiled.

"She's at this strange place known as Dream Dimension." Tammy said looking at the group of guys plus one girl.

"Alight then! Let's move!" Tim yelled.

**Me ("Bring Me to Life" Song Comes On. By Evanescence.)**

I cried as I laid there hoping that no one was coming to save me. But knowing my friends. That was a slim chance. Thread slim of a chance. I winced because the pain was mush but not as much as my pain of my friends watching me die! That was sick and wrong! Darn Bullet!

"He's coming." Bullet said walking in. I close my eyes tight and a tear falls.

"I see you don't want to see him." Bullet smiled. I look at him and frown.

"Oh why so sad?" He said mocking my pain.

I pant in anger but I close my eyes tight again! There was no way I was going to watch this unfold. Might as well die now!

"Do it." I said.

"Excuse me…." I grabbed Bullet by his collar and drag him down to my face.

"I….said…do…it!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Not a chance!" Bullet laughed. He walks out and leaves me there crying. I was scared for my family and super close friends! If any of them get hurt because of me then I'd be in a real depression!

"No. No this can't happen." I said crying against the ground. Then some type of liquid fell from my arm. I look at it and see blood. The bullet ate away at me from the inside out!

I sighed and didn't bother stopping it. I closed my eyes tight and finally gave out due to blood loss. I smiled slightly.

"At least the guys can't watch me die." I said weakly as a tear fell from my eye. I kept my eyes closed as my blood flowed freely from my wound. Not even caring if I bled to death. But I know my friends would. My characters would be fine. It's only Bullet who will die if I do. I changed that during the creation of the others. They were safe.

"I'm sorry" I sighed before closing my eyes once again. This time not planning to wake up. Nor planning to see them suffer because of me. This all happened because of me.

They'd be safe if it weren't for me and the group going to the park.

"I'm so sorry guys." I said letting the tears flow. I sighed and thought.

"If only there was another way." I said thinking back to Bullet's creation.

I looked at the small droplets of blood on the white floor. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"It'll be over soon. I only hope that they stay happy no matter what." I said looking at the blood.

"Maybe this is a dream and I haven't woken up yet. I sure hope so. Maybe I'm back home hugging War and Alex. Even Tim." I smiled. I thought about all of the possibilities till I finally, **finally** gave out and laid motionless.

**Tim**

Tim walked through the strange area checking his radio every other time. He kept his gun hidden as he searched. He was very angry that this jerk took me and had plans on killing me. He walked on till he found an entrance way. He looked in and was on the verge of tears. Of anger! He saw me on the floor bleeding. Not a good sign. Not at all.

_OMG guys. Wow. What happens is still being written as we speak. Reviews would be nice. Adoption is still available for all interested. Now this fic is going to be a tearjerker. Just a tad. Listen to the songs when on cue for the fic. Makes it more dramatic. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys. Here it is. Next Song will be reviled shortly. _

Tim rushed over to my side and picked my head up. He saw the blood and placed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. He hugged me and shuck his head in anger.

"Oh man. I'm sorry for not stopping that mother…" Before he could swore he heard laughter. It drove him over the edge.

"You." He said not looking back but holding me tighter.

"Well I see you've found her. Now where's the pendant?" Bullet said walking up to him. Tim looked at me and frowned. He teared up and turned to Bullet.

"I see that you've been caring about her haven't you?" Bullet said circling Tim and me.

Tim just looked at me while the male spoke. No matter how much he wanted to kill him he couldn't bring himself to let me go at the moment. (awh)

"So now that she's dead. Hand over the pendant." This drove Tim over board. He gently placed me back to the ground and pulled out his gun.

**("In the End" By Likin Park Cues. Song for Tim and Me. Battle Thing.)**

Tim loads his gun and aims at Bullet. Bullet smiled and charged up a chaos spear.

"Bring it." Tim said letting a few tear fall.

"Oh with pleasure! Arrggh!" Bullet shot the chaos energy and missed. Tim was driven by anger which caused a new anger to surface. Poor Tim. :(

He shot Bullet in the arm and continued to shoot! None stop shooting with this guy.

_**Radio**_

"Tim! Tim you okay!" Tanner yelled. Tim looked at his radio and didn't bother to answer. This was his fight. And his alone.

_**Normal**_

Tim kept shooting. Every other time Bullet was hit! Bullet used many different types of powers but Tim dodged most and was only scratched. He saw that he was out and all that was left was a fist battle. He preferred it that way at the moment! He threw his gun down and punched out the hedgehog. He fought the nasty guy while I laid there bleeding non stop.

"Ha! Trained in battle I see." Bullet said blocking the punch.

"You don't even know the half of it!" Tim yelled kicking him in the gut. Fighting dirty was all that was left.

"Ohh! Gees! I thought soldiers played fair!" Bullet yelled throwing a punch.

"Not this time! This time it's all out!" Tim yelled punching Bullet in the face. Yey! Get him Tim!

"Oh I see. You're driven by that female!" Bullet yelled. Tim's eyes darkened.

"FIRST OF ALL HER NAME'S D ! IDIOT!" Tim yelled punching harder at Bullet. The hedgehog smiled at how quickly Tim got angry.

"Second! She's not a mere female!" Tim kicked him hard in the gut with full force.

"She's a good person and should be treated that way! Now she has to deal with people like you! No way man!" Tim yelled punching the hedgehog left and right.

"Oh so this is revenge is it!" Bullet yelled.

"Oh no! Revenge is an excuse! You just deserve to die for hurting her!" Tim yelled punching him harder. Bullet was amazed at what one human can do. Also how much damage he got form Tim's punches rather than the gun.

"So human what actually draws you near this female?" Bullet asked to get on Tim's nerves.

"Why is that any of your business!" Tim yelled throwing another punch but getting one instead. He fell to the ground but bounced back.

**(Song "It's My Life" Cue By Bon Jovie. Yeah a major Fan. Here's to Tim)**

"Well it's my business since she's my mother!" Bullet yelled dodging a fist.

"Well sad to say….SHE'S NO LONGER YOUR MOTHER!" Tim yelled. He ran at his full speed like a bull charging. He swung a fist and it hit Bullet head on. Causing the male's lip to bleed.

"Oh it's on!" Bullet yelled.

"Impress me jerk off!" Tim yelled. The two ran on for a charge. Bullet got Chaos Freeze ready while Tim used his fists for power!

They were head to head now. This fight was no mercy between the two. Bullet and Tim could care less if they killed the other. Which sacred me. Although I'm dieing on the floor.

"This is for my friend and hopefully this will end your existence!" Tim yelled punching him out.

Bullet growled and punched him back. Tim bounced back as if it were nothing.

"Persistent are we!" Bullet laughed.

"You clearly don't know me! How D came up with you is a mystery! She wouldn't hurt any one! Creating you was truly as mistake!" Tim yelled pushing Bullet off him!

"Ah but yet she did create me out of anger!" Bullet yelled trying to cut Tim with a Chaos Mick. (Mick being a fictional power knife like object. Just made it up)

"Accidents happen moron!" Tim laughed pushing Bullet onto hi back. He pined the hedgy to the ground and punched him with force.

"Oh but I was no accident." Bullet laughed as the two were standing again.

"Neither is this!" Tim laughed darkly punching the hedgy with incredible force. It even impressed him. Bullet laid on the floor out cold. Tim panted from the long fight and turns to me. He picks my head up and looks at me.

"D? Hey D. It's me. Come on." Tim said trying to wake me up. I move around a bit and opened my eyes. He smiled and hugged me. I give him a golden heart locket. He looks at me strangely and takes it.

"Put it on and you'll be able to kill him." I said smiling.

"Not now D. You need help." Tim said holding the locket tight. I smiled and sighed.

He hugged me but there was no way in heck I'd live through this.

"You can do it. I believe you. I'm glad you're my friend." I said weakly. Tim closed his eyes tightly and held me tighter.

"D don't tell you're going to…."

"Fraid so. I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble. Take care." I smiled closing my eyes. His eyes widened as I didn't say anything else. He looks at me and saw that I stopped breathing. (Hey I maybe dead there but not here. That's why I keep yeah you know. Onward.)

"D?" He said rubbing my head. He closed his eyes and hugged me. Tears rolled from his eyes which was very rare for a guy to do.?(not many boys cry in public. To proud I suppose.)

"I'm sorry." He said picking me up and holding me close. He looked a the locket and frowned. He sat me on his lap and placed the locket on him. He felt much more powerful than before. He smiled.

"Thank D." He said kissing my head. (Squee!)

"Now I know what you mean about giving someone immortality." He smiled rubbing my head.

"How sad. The girl dies before an official couple can formed." Bullet said from behind Tim. Tim's eyes darkened and he turned to Bullet. He smiled at me and placed me down on the floor and stood. He made a fist and turned to Bullet.

"NO!" Bullet yelled. He saw the locket and was shocked. That power was his and a human has it! This pushed him to far!

"Give it here!" Bullet yelled jumping on Tim. Tim smirked and punched him. That locket sure came in handy huh?

"Oh that's it!" Bullet yelled. He ran over to me and picked me up! Tim saw and was angered. I was already dead for god's sake! What more do you want!

Bullet held me up and a white substance appeared near me. Bullet smiled. He grabbed the liquid object and places it into a vile he had in his quills.

"See this? This is her soul. Give me the locket and she'll live." Bullet smiled evilly. Tim's eye widened. He was happy that I could be helped but also that would mean giving Bullet the ultimate gift. Immortality.

"Your choice Tim. Her or the locket. It's all on you." Bullet smiled holding me up. Tim looked at me, the vile, and held the locket.

"Oh man. He plays dirty alright." Tim frowned.

_So Tim which will it be? Oh major lolls. Guys I'm fine really. Just in fic form I'm in danger. So reviews would be nice. This fic was a tear jerker for me. Sad. I had to die in front of my friend, Not cool. :'( Hey SSG and characters. Channing you too. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys. This will be a bit confusing just work with me on this okay. PM me for questions and not spoilers. _

**300 Years in the Future**

"You suck! You hear me! Major big time! No wait not suck completely blow! I'm related to you! God how did this happen!" Mark yelled at Drone. The two blue males were yelling back and fourth.

"BOYS!" Luna yelled.

"Sorry mom but he's acting like Sonic! All big and mighty! Moron!" Mark yelled. Drone rolled his eyes.

"This is what I get for creating two adults instead of younger ones." Luna said rolling her eyes.

"So mom how's it going?" Drone asked.

"Yeah at school people still can't believe you're a human. Can you please come to school and show'em!" Mark asked.

Well they weren't adult exactly. They were both 17 years of age and a pain to their creator.

"You know I can't do that!" Luna yelled.

"Idiot! Don't you remember what she told us! That guy is after her and if he finds her she's dead!" Drone yelled.

"Whoa not my fault! It's hers really for creating such a…"

"Okay enough!" Luna yelled.

"Huh? Say wait a minute. Didn't you have a different name when you were younger. Luna was now 25.

"Yes I did. Why do you ask?" Luna said crossing her arms.

"Well let's see…..we're your creations! I think we deserve to know it." Drone said upset.

"Oh very well. I used to be called D way back when." Luna said crossing her arms. Her black shirt and jeans showed her mood. She had a scar on her arm from a battle long back.

"So why did you change your name?" Mark asked.

"Look it was for the best. I did something a few years back and now I'm paying for it. "Don't get smart with me Drone!" She yelled at the male. Actually I did.

"So how old are you really?" A black hedgehog said coming in.

"Darkness just go back to bed." I yelled. (no I didn't name him after me. Not form the adoption list either)

"No way! I know your real age. You lived in the year 2008. And now it's 2308. So mom what happened?" Darkness asked.

"Look here boys! I don't have explain anything to either one of you. Now go to school. Come straight home you hear me." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah mom. Bye." They all said hugging me. (oh Darkness is 18)

"Finally! Now back to that invention of mine." I went to the back room and found a big circular machine that has an opening in the middle.

"Hope you guys are okay. Getting back home isn't as easy as I'd hoped." I said typing things down on the futuristic computer. Touch screen and voice activated.

"Voice command needed." It said in a elevator voice. (ever hear those things talk like a fake human? That thing.)

"Contact Shadow the Hedgehog." I said sitting down.

"Yeah what is…..oh. Hello Luna or is it safe to say D?" The older male said. He hasn't changed one bit. Never aging in any way. Kind of like me except I grow taller every other time.

"Shadow do you have the antidote yet? I need it for the Time Warp."

"Fraid not. Still trying to find a way for it not to kill you. It's very risky. You sure you want to go back in time and stop all of what happened?" Shadow said.

"Yeah Shadow. I really do. Bullet is still after me and I need to fix the past." I sighed.

"What about all your friends?" Shadow asked looking at me.

"Look they're fine. If Tim followed the directions, they're still alive. All of them. Haven't seen them or heard from them. Makes sense since I changed my name." I said sighing.

"Oh come on. You know they still care for you." Shadow smiled.

"You're right. But I still wish I can talk to them. You know. See how they're doing." I smiled.

"I see." Shadow nodded.

"Well sounds like the boys. I'll catch you later Shadow." I smiled.

"You know where to find me. Bye." He smiled and logged off. I sighed. The guys weren't really back. I just made that excuse to stop chatting.

"Man I really do miss them." I sighed.

"We missed you too." A voice said. It sounded familiar. My eyes widened and I didn't look behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit coldly taking out a gun. (I'd never hold one let alone really look at one. Fake)

"An old friend you can say. Maybe more." The voice continued.

"I asked you a question stating who you were not what you consider yourself." I said griping the handle of the weapon tightly.

"Well why don't you guess. I saved you over and over. I like talking to you. Oh and let's not forget. Your present of immortality. I must say it came in very handy. Thanks for that…..D"

"Oh….my….god." I said in shock.

"So are you going to say 'hi' or have a shoot out?" The person laughed.

**Present **

"You don't make it easy on a guy huh? But I choose….BOTH!" Tim yelled punching Bullet. Bullet placed me down and fought with the ex-soldier. With every swing there was a kick from the two of them. Bullet tried to get the necklace but Tim wouldn't let him touch it.

"Oh you know what I have a better idea!" Bullet said jumping off Tim.

"Oh yeah! And what may that be!" Tim yelled rubbing his arm.

"Well let's just see shall we!" Bullet said running back to me. Tim stood from the ground and saw that Bullet held onto me again.

"Leave her alone! She's gone now so stop!" Tim yelled.

"Not yet really. Here!" Bullet threw the vile and Tim dove for it. Awesome catch!

"Nice catch. Now I'm giving you one last chance. Give me Maya's pendant and all of the chaos emeralds. Also the Star Heart of Arna!" Bullet yelled holding me up.

"What! No!" Tim yelled holding the vile tightly.

"Well I guess you can say good bye to your girlfriend here. Only I know how to return the soul to a human. And without me she's gone forever!" Bullet laughed. Tim swore and ran after him at full speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Bullet said putting up a shield. Tim couldn't get him now.

"We'll meet again in time. Now that immortality is in your hands, we will see each other very soon. I can use her gift to my advantage!" Bullet laughed.

"What are you talking about? I said to leave her alone!" Tim yelled.

"Chaos Control!" Bullet yelled. Tim closed his eyes tight to keep from getting blind by the light.

Then everyone ran in. They were shocked by the blood on the floor and the bright light that was in front of Tim.

"So what'd me miss?" Sonic asked. Tails and Knuckles along with Shadow were there.

"Oh man! Mom!" Comet and his brothers yelled out. They ran up and stood by Tim.

"What happened to my mother?" Damian yelled.

"What did you do?" War yelled with tears welling up in his eyes after he looked back at the blood on Tim and the blood on the floor. (yuck. What a way to say something wasn't your fault huh?)

"Where did you take her?" Tim said looking at he glowing object in front of him.

"What are you talking about!" Alex yelled. Tanner held him back and Tammy held Tanner back from hurting Alex.

"The future human. 300 years. Good luck with finding her!" The voice said in Tim's head.

His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Yo dude what happened?" Hunter said walking up to him.

"Yeah." Chaos said. He was Tim's new creation. He came to be like Hunter. An accident. (check SSG's Profile for Chaos)

"Will somebody please tell us!" Tails said crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact with Channix. (oh no)

"She's…no! No! No way! Tim where is she! You must tell me!" War yelled looking at Tim.

"She's…gone." He said looking at the group.

"No way! Someone killed your girlfriend! Dude that's just wrong!" Sonic yelled.

"She's not dating him. Just to close fro their own good idiot." Shadow said looking at his so called 'copy'.

"And how do you know this?" Hunter asked.

"Simple. Look at the human." Shadow said pointing at Tim.

"Oh man. What now Hunter?" Channix asked walking up to him. He blushed and looked at his creator.

"What…..now?" Chaos asked walking up to Tim.

"What else is there to do. We find her." Tim said looking at the necklace.

"How? I thought she was dead?" Sonic asked.

Tim looked at him coldly and walked off with his team walking behind him. Sonic looked at everyone.

"What did I say?" Sonic asked shrugging.

"To much!" Channing yelled.

"Learn when to shut that trap of yours!" Comet yelled.

"Hey why do you look like me!" Sonic yelled.

"Ask my mother!" Comet yelled.

"Whoa! I'm not married!" Sonic yelled.

"No you idiot I was created by D!" Comet yelled walking off.

"Oh. So I marry a human?" Sonic said thinking. Everyone falls anime style and sweat drop.

"Oh my god." Shadow said from the floor.

"What!" Sonic laughed. "It was a joke!" He said laughing again.

"I see nothing funny in this." Channix said crossing her arms.

"Well I do." Sonic laughed.

"Hey where was M?" Alex said.

"He's gone. He left this world when mom went with Bullet." War sighed.

"We can't lose anyone else!" Damian said making a fist.

"Well let's ask the human for any information he may have. Because I have a feeling he'll be much more than just your mother's friend." Shadow said racing off.

"He has a point." Channing said following. The rest of the gang went to find Tim.

_Logn chapter just for you. See Sonic and pals do find their way into the fic. lol. So reviews would be lovely. Hope you liked this chapter because I sure did. :) _


	22. Chapter 22

_4 all those bored out there. Yeah I'm talking too you. You know who you are. Major lols. Listen to __**"Bring me to Life" **__when told hear it as you read this story. It's cause tears for sure. _

"Tim do you think she's okay?" Chaos asked.

"I hope so." Tim sighed. He looked at himself and frowned. He was covered in a very nasty red. He knew what it was and wasn't about to touch it or anything.

"Um so who's blood is that?" Tanner asked walking up to his friend.

"Gee Tanner I don't know maybe D's." Hunter said rolling his eyes.

"So you did do something to her." A cold voice said from behind Tim. He stopped walking and frowned. The green hedgy was on fire for sure. He was steamed.

"So killer how'd you do it?" War asked baring his teeth.

"Yeah War. I killed a good friend. Wow intelligent aren't ya!" Tim yelled turning to his rival.

"Hemp! All I know is that my mother's blood is on you and wouldn't you know it she's gone!" War yelled. Tanner and Hunter stood in front of Tim. Chaos stood in between the two.

"Back off." Hunter growled.

"No!" War yelled powering up his chaos energy.

"War he said back off!" Tanner yelled.

"No way man1 He hurt my mother! Where is she!" The green hedgy was changing. His quills stood up like Super Sonic's but instead of yellow or blue he was solid black. Dark form.

"Hey! Try something stupid and expect a butt kicking!" Chaos yelled.

War yelled out and he began to have rings form around his wrists and ankles.

"Oh tuff guy huh! Well then let's go for it!" Chaos yelled. He was about to charge when Tim stopped him.

"But he's going to kill…."

"No he's not." Tim said sternly looking at the Dark War. The used to be green hedgy was growling but something was odd about him. Instead of his eyes changing to white he stayed normal. All but the tears.

"He's upset. Just leave him alone." Damian said walking up to Tim with Shadow.

"So human why is it that you care for this female?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

Tim sighed and turned to leave. He came up to my place and showed himself in. Followed by the others. War stayed alone on the hill top under the stars. The poor thing was crying to himself.

"War?" Sonic said coming up to the hedgy.

"Yeah what Sonic? I want to be alone and far from that guy." War growled.

"Listen just relax. He likes your mom so just leave him alone." Sonic smiled.

"No! No he did something." War growled.

"Look ask Damian. Last I checked he can tell a liar from someone who tells the truth." Sonic smiled sticking his hand out for War to take.

"But he…he's not welcomed to my family." War said being helped up by Sonic.

"Who ever said anything about a family? Think they'll get married or something?" Sonic smiled.

"I pray not! He's not welcomed near her or near home!" War yelled.

"Chill dude! What would your mom say if she saw you this way?" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Look you don't know her!" War yelled.

"I know enough about her!" Sonic yelled back.

"Yeah right! You never met her!" War yelled back.

"I have so! I know she's a good kid and a good enough friend for that guy! If he likes her then so be it! You can't keep them apart because of your stupid attitude! If they date then fine deal with it! That's their choice not yours!" Sonic yelled at the male.

"SHUT UP!" War yelled punching Sonic. Sonic felt his cheek and growled. He used spin dash to knock War over.

"You don't know what I've been through!" War yelled out.

"What in the world does that have to do with anything!" Sonic yelled throwing a fist.

"None of your business!" War yelled kicking Sonic in the gut.

"Well then spill moron! What is it that ticks you off every time she talks to him!" Sonic yelled.

"The fact that she'd leave us! Me and my brothers need her!" War yelled spinning into Sonic. Sonic was on the ground but jumped back up on his feet and fought harder.

"She'd never leave us!" Damian yelled running to help his brother and friend. Damian held War back and Sonic stayed calm.

"She just did!" War yelled now crying.

"How do you know!" Sonic yelled. Now Knuckles came running to hold Sonic back.

"Because didn't you see what was on that guy! Huh! Did you see all of that red! What do you think that is huh? You tell me!" War yelled through tears. He got out of Damian's grip and sped off for home.

"Oh no! He's going to try and hurt Tim!" Damian yelled running after his brother.

**Home with Guests**

Tim and Channing were having a conversation when War came rushing into the house.

"YOU! You did this! You took her form me!" War yelled at Tim. Tanner stood and defended his friend. Comet and Alex both held War back.

"Because of you I can't see my mother again!" War yelled through tears.

"War I did nothing to hurt your mom!" Tim yelled.

"Then explain everything we saw! I want to know where she is!" War yelled now being held back by Damian. He came rushing in with Knuckles and Sonic close by.

"Bullet took her to the future!" Hunter yelled.

"Liar!" War yelled out.

"No it's true1" Damian yelled holding his brother back.

"She's gone till we give her this!" Channix said holding up the vile.

"That's her soul. Now if you'd shut up we'll be able to fin a way to save her!" Comet yelled.

War collapsed to the ground and sat there. Tim stood and looked at him.

"War I wouldn't hurt her. I assure you." Tim frowned.

"Yeah whatever. I don't even know you. How can I trust you?" War said through tears.

"War come on. Let's get you to bed." Comet said helping him up. War growled and pulled his arm away.

"Just…..leave me alone." He said sniffling. He walked outside and the others followed him. They saw him stand in the middle of the yard. He pulled out a picture from his quills and looked at it. Family photo with the family. He grimaced at how happy everyone looked. He closed his eyes and a tear fell.

"I miss you mom." He said looking up at the sky.

"What is wrong with this male?" Shadow asked looking up at Tim.

"No idea. But hates my guts." Tim sighed.

**(Bring me to life plays here) (if you listen to the song this'll make you cry)**

War powered up. He made fists and concentrated. Damian saw and was in shock.

"WAR! NO!" Comet yelled.

"What's he doing!" Channing yelled.

"He's draining his energy!" Alex yelled.

"We've got to stop him before…" Right when Comet said 'before' a white glow circled War!

"NO!" Damian yelled trying to reach War.

"War changed from green to white. His eyes went from yellow to a light blue. He put his arms up and two golden power rings appeared around his writs and around his ankles.

"WAR!" His brothers all yelled out.

War looked at them and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"I refuse to live if mother is not with me!" War yelled through pointed teeth.

"War she's coming back!" Alex yelled.

"NO! I CAN SENSE IT!" War yelled.

"Well then your senses are horrible! I told you we'll find her!" Tim yelled.

"Enough! I do what I please! And now I choose CHAOS DESTRUCTION!" War yelled. He put a shield over him and it glowed red. It became black then a blood red.

"NOOO!" Damian yelled. He powered up his chaos energy and changed into his super form. He was white with orange stripes.

"WAR!" He yelled shooting at lightning fast speed to stop his brother.

"Oh my god!" Tim yelled running up to help! Tanner and the others followed. Sonic was surprised one human girl can cause such a commotion.

Damian penetrated through the shield and found War at it's center. He was floating calmly in the center looking straight ahead.

"War stop this! You'll die!" His brother yelled now tearing up. War looked at him and smiled.

"That's the idea." War smirked and closed his eyes. He stretched his arms out to his sides and electrical bolts went everywhere!

"War please stop!" Damian yelled trying to reach his brother.

"No Damian. This is it! I CAN'T STAY HERE!" War teared up.

"Wake up War! She's not gone!" Damian yelled.

"No!" War yelled building up his power. He closed his eyes and rolled into a ball to charge the power even more!

"WAR! WAR SHE LOVES YOU WAY TOO MUCH FOR YOU TOO DIE!" Damian yelled trying to reach him. War uncurled and his chest was out. He closed his eyes and a glowing light came from him. Damian's eyes widened. War smiled and looked at his brother. He grabbed the orb and held it tight. Tears rolled down his face and he looked at his sibling.

"Damian. Take care bro." War smiled weakly.

"WAR DON'T USE IT!" Damian yelled. Another shield got in the way of him and saving his brother.

War closed his eye tight once again and squeezed the glowing orb in his hand.

"CHAOS….."

"War no!"

"ULTIMATE…."

"War I'm begging you don't do this!"

"KILLER….."

"War!" Damian yelled crying now.

"FLAME…."

"War you're breaking her heart and mine!" Damian yelled.

"OF….."

"Listen to me you idiot! Stop it! You're hurting her War! Stop it!" Damian yelled.

"DEEEEAAAATTHHHHH!" War finally said and a massive ball of white energy surrounded him.

"Nooooo! War! No!" Damian yelled closing his eyes to keep from going blind.

War smiled and allowed the pain to get him.

"I love you mom. I pray we meet again." He said letting a final tear fall. Then the energy expanded.

**Others**

"WAR!" The brothers yelled.

Tim and Channing both had their jaws touching the ground. Tammy and Channix were in shock. Tim's team was in utter disbelief. Sonic and his friends were amazed by the power but were saddened all the same.

Then when they thought it couldn't get any worse.

**Inside Orb of Energy**

"WAR the HEDGEHOG! STOP IT!" Damian yelled.

"And now! For the beginning of my end!" War yelled.

"NOO! YOU'RE IN TO MUCH PAIN! PLEASE STOP!" Damian yelled failing to get through to him.

"All of the power of the energy of Chaos Control allow me to destroy a soul!" War yelled wincing from the pain he has now.

"Chaos Heart." War cried out. Then just like that a strip of light went right through him! He had it through his chest and out the back!

"WAARR!" Damian yelled. The white male smiled and allowed the chaos energy to kill him.

War closed his eyes and fell from the center.

**Outside with the Others**

"He's….killing himself. Because of mother." Comet said allowing tears to fall. Tammy cried on Tanner and Channing hugged Tim. He put one arm around her and sighed. Channix cried on Hunter who blushed but hugged her all the same. Alex and Comet grimaced and looked at the dirt. They cried while baring their teeth.

**Chaos Energy**

Damian went ot grab War. He reached him but War fell from his graps.

"War! War no! No come on man!" Damian yelled. But War said Chaos Heart and this type of energy takes the host's heart and soul.

"I'm not letting you go!" Damian yelled trying to hold on to him,. War was still white. But the suction of the energy was to powerful.

"Grrr! CHAOS MERCY OF LIGHT!" Damian yelled. The energy was twice as string but the suction stopped.

He pulled War onto his back and flew out of the energy.

**Outside**

"Look!" Channing yelled.

"He's got him!" Shadow yelled.

Then as soon as the two shot out of the orb of energy, the thing imploded. (like exploding but form the outside in not the other way around)

"Arrgghh!" Channix yelled holding Hunter tighter. Hunter shield her eyes and held her close.

Damian flew over to the other side of the yard as the chaos energy continued to destroy itself. He laid War on the ground and cried. The male was unconscious but was he dead?

_Wow long one huh? So how many of ya want an update? Reviews are there for that. PM me for anything like the adoption section on my profile or a friendly hello. :) I advise you to listen to the song while reading this fic it's like the theme song. The song is said up top. _


	23. Chapter 23

_So guys what do you think of this fic so far huh? Very dramatic and very in depth huh? Yeah well I decide to make it much more in depth. Like how every character is feeling and such. _

"War! War please wake up. Come on bro. War." Damian said shaking his brother. War was still a white hedgy and still not responding. Tim and the others come running and are in shock by what they saw. The other siblings came running.

"War?" Alex said with his voice shaking a bit. Comet and him kneeled next to their brothers. Tanner looked away but Hunter and Chaos looked at the being on the ground.

"Is he…?" Tails couldn't finish before running back to the house. Shadow looked at War.

"Foolish creature." He said coldly.

"GRRAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Damian attacked Shadow! Shadow was caught off guard so he wasn't prepared for this match.

"Damian!" Tim yelled. Since he was the only hedgy who really trusted him he respected Damian.

"Take it back!" Damian yelled pulling out a pointed spike. It was his weapon like a knife but this thing when stabbed into someone it kills him or her by burning the wound.

"Damian no!" Comet yelled pulling the male off Shadow. Shadow looked at the other male and growled. He stood and brushed himself off.

Tim looked at War and kneeled on one knee. He looked right at the being. He petted his head and was amazed that after all of that energy his fur was still fuzzy.

"War? Come on man. It's not like you to give up that easily." Tim smiled petting the creature. He sighed and looked around.

"War? Please just wake up. I don't want to have to tell your mom that you….juts died." Tim frowned.

War didn't move at all. He stayed there hardly breathing. Tim shuck his head and looked at the locket. It began to glow.

"Huh? What's going on?" Tim said looking around. The group looked at him and smiled. Damian and his brothers knew what this was. It was the immortality gift!

"She's alive!" Comet yelled out happy to know it.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Knuckles said rolling his eyes.

"Look! Their coming towards us!" Channing said touching the star like object.

"Guys she's giving us immortality!" Alex yelled out and smiled.

"Quick! Grab it!" Tanner smiled. They all reached for them and they vanished. One went near War but it couldn't be used unless he holds it. Damian grabbed it and placed it in his hand. He helped War hold it tight.

"Hopefully this works." Damian sighed.

**War ("I miss you" plays here.) (more in depth if heard)**

War was sitting alone in a big abyss. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He was back to being a young hedgy. No more than four. He looked scared and kept walking alone.

"Mama? Mama? You there! MAMA!" The hedgy yelled. He started to run and saw that he wasn't getting anywhere. He fell to the floor and cried.

"Mama! Mama come back to me!" He cried. He felt a presence and turned.

"Mama?" He said looking. But it wasn't me it was a robot!

"Arrggh! Mom! Mama! Help me! Please!" War cried running away. He keeps running till he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw a much older me. He didn't care right now who it was but he wanted to be safe. He nuzzled against my waits and cried.

"Have you seen my mama?" He said looking up at me.

"War it's me." I smiled.

"Mama? But you look bigger." The four year old said.

I smiled and hugged him. He was so darn cute. Yeah I raised them. Pain in the butt but all mine. (lol)

"War it's okay." I smiled holding him tightly.

"Mom come back please." He cried harder against me.

"I can't right now. You guys have to find me. I'm stuck in the year 2308. Shadow won't be able to transport you guys that far so I guess you have to live through those years without me." I said now crying.

"But mom you have to come back. It's not the same without you! Please!" He cried. Then he went from baby to teen. He was back to normal.

"Mom please. Just hear me out. I can't stay there any longer that's why I used the chaos death flame." He said with his ears dropping.

"Yeah I know. Why?" I asked a bit sad that he wanted to end his life.

"Well you're not here and I thought you left me alone!" War yelled holding me tighter. I almost couldn't breath but hey he was crying. I couldn't just shove him off.

"It's okay. Look I'm here now so just relax.: I smiled rubbing his back.

"No! No I won't calm down! Then I would have to leave this place and leave you1 No! I can't!" He yelled continuing to cry. I cried to because my hedgy had heart ache. A very painful issue.

"War if you don't wake up you may never see me." I sighed looking at him. He still had his arms around me but looked up at me.

"Just take me with you." He said with his ears dropping.

"Oh I can't do that." I said frowning.

"Then stay with me." He said nuzzling against me.

"War just please try to relax. It's okay." I said trying but failing to calm him. I knew his weakness though. I played with his ear and the loud crying turned to silent sobs. He sighed but let the tears fall. The poor thing doesn't want to let go.

"War I'm here just not visible. Now wake up and go help the others. That's not an option mister." I laughed still rubbing his ear. He giggled a bit but held me tighter.

"I can't let go." He frowned.

"Well I can't make you now can i?" I smiled.

"Just come back with me." He said hopping the answer was yes.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"But…..but I need you!" He said crying again.

"Look I live in the future now and have to take care of things. I'll come home when you find the answer." I smiled.

"Answer! Answer to what!" War said seeing that I was leaving.

"War just go and help them find Maya. She I'm sure has the answer." I smiled letting him go.

"No! No don't!" War yelled.

"Good bye War. I'll see you again. Be sure to be nice to Tim. He's a friend not a foe." I smiled crossing my arms.

"The day I'm nice to him…."

"Is a day closer you finding me." I smiled and then it changed to a smirk.

"Come on War. I love you way to much for you to be depressed. Leave that for M." I laughed thinking about my cutie M.

"But mom how will being nice to the human help anything?" War asked.

"You'll see. Now wake up." I said pushing him along.

"But tell me." He said.

"Off you go." I said pushing him on.

"But how! Mom tell me." War said stopping me from pushing him along.

"Simple. The locket. Find the answer there. Now please wake up." I smiled.

**Outside of Thoughts**

War opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the heart shaped locket. He grabbed it but another hand held his.

"Let go." War growled.

"You!" Tim yelled pushing him off.

"I felt bad for you ha! What was I thinking!" Tim yelled standing.

"Come on Tim you were worried about him." Chaos smiled.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he has to grab my things!" Tim yelled at the white hedgy.

"Look I need that!" War yelled. Everyone was trying to ask him what happened even try to hug him but he wanted the locket.

"Come on I need it1 Mom needs it!" War yelled. Tim clung onto the necklace and frowned.

"War your mom gave that to him." Channing said.

"Come on. I need it!" War yelled.

_Will Tim give it to him? Find out but not today. Right now I have bed. So reviews would be nice :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey guys. A few surprises in this chappie. Some funny, some like What the heck! lols! Some things will just be flat out odd. Remember it's a fake world. :)_

"Look I really need it! If you care about my mom then please hand it over!" War said still a white hedgy.

"Alright." Tim frowned.

_If it's the only way he can trust me then fine. _He thought to himself. Tim unhooked the locket and gave it to War. The minute he took, it off a little star appeared and went up to him.

"She still wants you to have immortality Tim." Comet smiled. Tim smiled and nodded. He put his hand out and took it. The star glowed much more brighter than the others but it made the same disappearing act as the others.

"Thanks. Now then. She's trapped in the year 2308." War said looking at the necklace.

"How do you…." Tanner was cut off by an evil glare. War stomped up to him. He maybe a white hedgy but he was nowhere near angelic like his fur.

"I saw her. She's fine but she needs help." War growled.

"Hey leave him alone. He just wanted to know. Now how is she doing?" Tim said looking at the hedgy. Since Tim allowed him to have the necklace, War had to be at least polite.

"Listen she's okay. Nothing looks wrong. Except she's gotten much older. Like well not a teenager but more adult. Kind of like you but much older." War said trying to find the right words.

"So she's fully grown?" Knuckles said a bit surprised. He never met me but still. A 15 year old turns to an adult in less than a day. Strange huh?

"Okay then. Shadow can transport us too…."

"Fraid not faker." Shadow said sighing.

"Why not?" Tails asked jumping in.

"Look I can mix time around but not that far." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Maya!" Channix smiled.

"Huh?" The group said together.

"Yeah! Oh yeah Maya! She can help us!" Damian yelled out.

"Well we have her pendant and I think it's time we've returned it." Tim said holding up the pendant to show.

"Right! She and D go way back so she'd help us no problem!" Comet yelled.

"But where is she?" Sonic asked.

"Well let's see." Damian said pulling out his tracker.

"She's not far. She's only WHOA!" The hedgy yelled.

"What?" Channing said. Then little Sonic, the chao, flew over to them.

"Oh I was wondering where you were." Comet smiled. The chao cooed happily and flew over to Tim.

"Um hey little guy." The soldier smiled.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" The little white hero chao cooed happily.

Tim laghed and the chao flew over to him. It looked at him.

"Awh he likes you." Channing smiled.

"Um I like him too." The soldier laughed looking at the chao. The little ball of happiness flew all around and hugged Tim.

"Oh man! He really likes you!" Channix smiled.

"Is that a problem?' Tanner smiled looking at the little guy.

"Well kind of." Channing smiled.

"Kind of?" Tim repeated.

"Well yeah it kind of is. You see when chao get attached to a person their owner's friends or perfect they get attached. Pretty cute huh?" Tammy smiled. Tim blushed by the 'perfect match' part.

"So Tim you're D's….." Hunter was cut off.

"Uh how about we just find Maya." Tim blushed.

"What ever you say." Hunter said.

They walked on but the chao was still hugging Tim. He put one arm around it and looked at it. The chao smiled and wiggled around til it got free.

"Chao! Chao!" It said trying to pull him off somewhere.

"What is it?" Tim asked looking at the cutie.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" It cooed happily trying to pull Tim near a tree.

"Um okay I'll follow you." Tim laughed.

"I'll catch up later guys." Tim yelled with his arm being pulled.

"Where are you going?" Tanner asked holding Tammy's hand.

"Um he wants me to follow him. I'll be fine." Tim smiled following the chao.

The little white angelic chao pulled Tim on. He looked around and followed it into the woods out in the back yard. (not true though. City for sure.)

"Where are taking me?" Tim laughed. The chao stopped him and he looked through a bush. He flew into the bush and came back out. It cooed again and Tim followed. Something wasn't right about this chao.

"Um you sure don't act like a normal chao huh?" Tim said following.

"Chao! Chao! D! D!" It cooed.

"Whoa did I just hear you say D?" Tim said starting stop walking after it.

"Chao! Chao! Chao chao chao!" It said a bit angry that Tim stopped walking.

"What do you want me to do?" Tim said still wondering why this cutie said my name.

"CHAO!" It said puffing up. Tim's eyes widened.

"Um fine I'll follow you." He said not at all sure if this was real. Maybe he asleep back at my place and just dreaming this. Logical answer.

The chao stopped again and this time they were in a clearing. Tim looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"So nice clearing I guess. Come on we need to find your owner." Tim smiled.

"Chao! Chao chao chao!" The little guy said.

"Um I speak English not chao." Tim laughed.

"CHAO!" It puffed up and it began to change form! (no chao can do that I'm sure but hey it's my little fantasy with friends)

It began to grow and turn into an echidna!

"Oh terrifc1 Not another one!" Tim yelled.

"Hemp! Is that anyway to talk to a friend!" The echidna said. This was no ordinary echidna. She was white with an orange crescent moon on her head. She wore jeans and a black t-shirt that had a heart with a sword going through it.

"Um I don't know you." Tim said.

"Well you should." She smirked.

"Um how?" Tim said taken back by the sudden change.

"Well duh! Who do I sound like!" She smiled crossing her arms.

"No idea." Tim frowned. After seeing me again, things have gotten stranger and stranger.

"Oh come here." The echidna out her hand out and Tim looked at her.

"Look at me and watch!" The echidna changed into a light blue hedgehog.

"Maya!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah but it's not just Maya, Tim." She smiled shaking her head and smiling.

"Well then who are you?" He asked still not sure if he was dreaming or did he get hit on the head.

"Look." She said putting out her hand. Tim saw a heart shaped pendant and was in shock.

"Hey that's D's. I gave it to War! How'd you get it!" Tim yelled a bit scared now. This was way too weird.

"Oh come on Tim. It's me!" She yelled.

"Well who are you!" Tim yelled. Then a bright light appeared. A male hedgy appered. He was tall er then the female but not by much. A head or so. He walked over to her.

"So have you told him yet or do I have to." The male said.

"Um why do you sound like me?" Tim said in shock.

"Whoa you weren't kidding." The male said. He was blue with red highlights like Shadow. He wore the same army outfit as Tim and his creations.

"Okay now I know something's up. Who's playing the joke?" Tim said laughing.

"God D! Tell him already!" The male yelled laughing his head off.

"Oh stop it! It's not his fault. They changed the future." The female said.

"Whoa huh!" Tim said in shock.

"Okay…okay I'll give! Just stop acting like this! Hahah!" The blue male laughed. His quills were Sonic's but his attitude was neither Shadow's or Sonic's.

"Look there was an accident since you changed the future." The female said.

"Whoa before we get inot detail did he say your name was D!" Tim yelled.

"No duh!" The male laughed.

"And who are you!" Tim yelled.

"You idiot!" The male laughed. The female punched him and looked at the human.

"Yeah right. I'm also king of Mobious and oh and commander of the world's greatest army! Now who are you!" Tim yelled annoyed.

"Oh for the love of god! I'm you and this is d! You guys caused the future to change and there was an accident. Comprehending me so far!" The male laughed. The female rolled her eyes.

"Um no!" Tim yelled.

"look it's me just in the hedgy form. No I may look like Maya but I'm not her." I said.

"So we turn to hedgys!" Tim yelled. "How!"

"Long story. But listen don't do anymore changes okay! Do as I tell you." The supposed Tim the Hedgehog said.

"Guys what's taking so long!" A pink female came in from a bright light.

"Hey Channing. Me here thinks me and D are crazy." The male said.

"Oh god. Well did you explain the problem? Sonic and the others are waiting and well you know Sonic. Eats, eats, and eats some more." Channing laughed.

"Yeah I must be going crazy." Tim said backing away.

"Oh stop. Look just say this to the human D and what you see before you will happen." The male said handing Tim a piece of paper.

Tim looked at the group and thought to himself.

_Do I want to be a hedgy! Also why are those two so close!_ Tim thought to himself.

"Oh incase you're wondering it's a couple thing. But that won't happen till _mmph_!" The hedgy version of me placed her gloved hand over the male's mouth.

"Shut up or you'll ruin it more!" She yelled.

"Okay fine. God." The male laughed.

"Wait you…we end up a couple!" Tim said in shock.

"Honestly." Channing said rolling her eyes.

"Well duh dude. Now we better go. Be sure to tell D this when you see her!" The male laughed at how his human form looked at him.

"Unless you rather be human." I smiled.

"No way! Super speed and chaos powers! Not to mention this baby!" The blue male pulled out a humongous gun powered by a chaos emerald!

"Holy…" Tim swore and looked at the male.

"Yep. Now then. Watch this!" He zoomed all over. The two females rolled their eyes.

"Show off!" Channing laughed.

"Hey what are you going to do. He's a guy. Natural instinct I suppose." I shrugged waiting for the guy to come back.

"So I'm back! Man France is cool! Next time we go on a trip that's where we're headed." The male laughed.

"You went to France!" Tim yelled.

"What? I have proof." The male held up a poor French man. He said something and Channing used her chaos control to return him home.

"Idiot." Channing said rolling her eyes.

"What? All in good fun." The male laughed.

"Okay now I don't believe my eyes." Tim said looking around.

"Well believe this!" The male grabbed the light blue female around the waist and spun her. He smiled and kissed her!

"Awh! So cute! Well we better head back." Channing smiled. She looked at the human and his jaw dropped.

"What?" The blue hedgy laughed not letting his girlfriend go.

"I uh….huh?" Tim was just flat out confused.

"Well we better head home. Be sure to say those exact words." The male laughed.

"Why….oh yeah. The future." Tim said looking at the couple. They were hand and hand.

"For being a soldier you sure are a show off." The supposed me laughed.

"Hey who likes someone who's always serious like Shadow. Now that's a guy who needs a girl. Like bad." The blue hedgy laughed.

"Hey!" Channing yelled.

"Oh sorry he has a girl." The male laughed.

"Huh?" Tim said looking at the three.

"Well more on that later. We'll stop by for a visit. Bye!" The male said happily puling the two females into a bright light.

"Whoa wait!" Tim yelled.

"Oh yeah! Be sure you both kiss when you save her! This future is bound to come true!" The male laughed waving.

"How many times do I have to say it! We're just friends!" Tim yelled.

"You say it but we all know you don't mean it! See ya!" Then they vanished. The little chao came back smiling.

"Oh…..my……god." Tim said before passing out.

_Whoa I laughed writing this chappie! Super funny! Oh I loved it! What about you? Reviews would be nice guys! lol! How many want an update?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Well now I have you all confused and saying things like "Dang gurl what is going on in your head!" lols! Meet the KIDS! Major lolls! Fake universe that well I thought would be a laugh!_

Tim finally woke up from the sudden shock and looked around. The hedgys were gone and he was alone. He shuck his head to try and clear his mind.

"Man. What just happened?" Tim said rubbing his sore head.

"You fainted silly." A voice said from behind.

"Oh god not another one. Who are you?" Tim asked looking back to a bluish hedgy. He had red stripes with black tuffs of fur on his head and chest.

"Who…who…are you?" Tim asked scared he may faint from the answer.

"Oh names Tricks. Tricks Tanner the Hedgehog." The male smiled.

"Tanner?" Tim said gladly sighing in relief. (it's a joke. Okay. A harmless joke. PM me for any questions.)

"So who or where did you come from?" Tim asked standing up.

"Well mommy says I'd find aunty D's friend in this time. Daddy sure won't be happy when he finds out though." The hedgy smiled. (Figure out who the kid's parents are yet?)

"So who are your mom and dad?" Tim asked still iffy about this boy.

"Let's see….Tammy Rose oh and my daddy is Tanner the well you know him." The little boy smiled.

"Huh? Tanner gets a family!" Tim smiled happy for his friend.

"Uh-huh. Me and Mashel." The little male smiled.

"Whoa wait…Mashel the Hedgehog. The little white one?" Tim said looking at the four year old.

"Well I wouldn't say little. So any way where's my aunty? Didn't you save her yet?" The male smiled.

"No! No I haven't! I better go!" Tim yelled running to catch up with his friends.

"Hey! Wait for me uncle Tim!" The hedgy yelled.

"Huh? What did you say!" The soldier said turning around.

"Uncle Tim? Why?" The male said.

"Look just call me Tim okay. Right now this future thing is driving me crazy." Tim said shaking his head.

"Okay fine but if daddy catches me I'm sure as heck not taking the blame." The 'four year old' said.

"Man for a baby you sure can talk like a teenager." Tim smiled.

"Oh well. It's daddy's fault really." The hedgy smiled.

"Tricks!" A small group of animals came up running.

"Oh…..GOD NO!" Tim yelled.

"Hey Tricks! Did you whoa! Hey Uncle Tim!" A light orange echidna said.

"Let me guess. You're related to Tricks here." Tim said thinking how the whole future changed.

"Yep. So how's it oh yeah! Guys introduce yourselves! Remember he doesn't remember us." The echidna said. "Oh names Amber by the way." She smiled.

"Yo how's it going!" A dark blue male resembling Hunter.

"Ou God Hunter too." Tim smiled.

"Yep. Names James. Guess who oh wait you already named my dad. Hehe. Can you guess who my mom is?" The Teen said. He looked about sixteen.

"Um…not really." Tim said thinking of someone.

"Oh okay. Her name is Channix. You know her." The male smiled.

"So it's James, Tricks, and Amber. Anyone else I should worry about?" Tim said hoping the answer was no.

"Well actually yeah there is. Uncle, War, Uncle Damian, Uncle Alex, and Uncle Comet. Not top mention Uncle Chaos. Meet their kids. Here's Uncle War's adopted family." James said.

Three types of creatures came. An echidna and two hedgys.

"Hey names Nick." The orange echidna said.

"Yo names Hurricane." A black male hedgehog said.

"And my name is Lana." The blue female said.

"Now for Uncle Damian's adopted family." Amber smiled.

Four hedgys came into view.

"Oh god there's hundreds!" Tim said sitting down knowing he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Names Mack." A tall brown male said. He looked nineteen.

"Names Josh." A black male said.

"Hey Uncle Tim. Names Tracy." The pink female said.

"And I'm Lynk." The blue male smiled.

"Oh for the love of god any more!" Tim said laying on his back.

"Hold it uncle Tim. Don't go to sleep." Amber said smiling.

"Now for Uncle Alex and Uncle Comet's kids."

"Hey name's Star. I'm Comet's son." An eighteen year old blue male said. He had one star surrounding his chest and little tuffs of fur on his chest.

"And I'm Tornado. Alex's son." The eighteen year old echidna said.

"And I'm CONFUSED!" Tim yelled from the ground.

"Wow. Temper. He's a lot more calmer back home." Tricks smiled.

"Okay now for Uncle Chaos and Uncle Shadow." Mack smiled.

"Uncle Shadow!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah. And Aunt Channing. Catch on will ya." James smiled.

"Yo names William. So you're my father's creator?" The male said. This one was the oldest of the bunch. Twenty or twenty-one at the most. He was sky blue.

"Oh and my mother is Maya just incase." The male smiled.

"Now last but not least! Channing's son and daughter!" Laughed Josh.

"Hello." Two identical kids hedgys said.

"Um Hi?" Tim said in shock by this.

"Well names Leonardo." The male said. He was reddish but had Shadow's eyes.

"And my name is Sofia. Pleased to meet you." The pink female said. She had red stripes unlike her brother who had black ones.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Tim stood.

"I'm going home to bed. Maybe I'm going insane or I'm just…."

"Wait there's sommone else!" Mack said running up o him. Tim swore under his breath and waited for the final kid.

"Okay meet Xavier." The kids said.

A blue male came speeding up to Tim.

"Hey. My family is a secret. Don't bother asking. But my bro is back home. He'd tell ya but my adopted mom said I can't tell anyone." He smiled.

"I didn't even ask." Tim said not to sure with this one. He looked strangely familiar.

"So now that oh terrific." Xavier said looking at Tim. He passed out again.

Like he could remember every single one! I'd faint too!

_Well thanx for meeting the kids. I'll post them up unless their owners want to show them off. By owner I mean the creators of the fan characters up above. PM me for them and well you can have them. They're related to your characters any way. If not I'll put them on my profile incase you don't want another one making less room on yours. Understandable. I won't mind. I love having cuties over here. No pun intended on that one. Lol. Reviews would be nice of you. Who wants to guess who Xavier is? PM me if you have the answer.:) Listen if this chappie is just wrong I'll delete it and start new. Say something. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey guys. Pretty bored since well nothing to do. Here's the chapter. Hope you like it. _

After Tim fainted the kids decided it was time to leave. They all left but Xavier. (so any ides of who he is? that should've been a good hint.)

"(sigh) He won't believe me but hey he believed the others." The blue male smiled. He looked at the knocked out human and smiled.

"Hey wake up. Come on we need to save your girlfriend." The male said helping Tim up to a sitting position.

"Wow second time huh? Where did the others go?" Tim asked rubbing his head. He landed pretty hard and now it starts to hurt.

"Well they headed back home to our original time. How are you feeling? You fell pretty hard there." Xavier smiled.

"Huh? Yeah I'm good. So who's your mom anyway?" Tim asked now curios about this hedgy.

"Well I promised my parents I wouldn't say anything but truth is I'm not adopted." The male sighed knowing that his family won't be at all to happy with him.

"So? Is that a problem?" Tim smiled trying to lighten the male's mood.

"No. Not really. I love my family it's just that I thought stories about you guys being human were just well stories." The male smiled.

"You guys? Who are your parents?" Tim asked knowing the answer he just wanted to make sure.

"Well um…..you're my dad I can tell you that much." The male smiled with embarrassment.

"Okay. I figured that but who's your…"

"TIM! THERE YOU ARE!" The gang yelled running out of the bushes.

"Huh? Oh hey guys! Man I'm sorry." He laughed. The young hedgy male sat there on the ground and watched as his 'father' greeted his friends.

"Hey who are you? Another member of the team?" Hunter asked.

"No. I'm….I uh….I'm….his son." The male blushed knowing he wasn't to say a word.

"HUH?" The gang said in shock.

"Look kid this guy's human. You're a hedgehog." Sonic said smiling.

"Um actually it's a long story." Tim smiled.

"Oh do tell. Because I've been looking for YOU!" Tanner yelled.

"Hey chill Tanner! Don't you yell at me!" Tim said defensively.

"Well sorry Tim but this guy says you're his father and the only way that can happen is if you created him like you created us." Tanner said looking at the group.

"Yeah but something happens that cause my existence." Xavier said looking at his Uncles and Aunts even if they didn't know it yet.

"Oh come on. It's not like he went from human to hedgy." Channig said rolling her eyes.

"Wow Aunt Channing you're really smart. That's exactly what happens." The male smiled.

"Did you just call her 'Aunt' Channing?" Chaos asked confused.

"Yeah. I've stayed long enough and I can't stay any longer. Look, take this." Xavier said handing a small orb like object to Tim.

"It'll help you save mom. I better go." The male hugged Tim and looked up at him.

"No matter how tall I get you always seem bigger." The male smiled. "And I'm sixteen." He laughed. Tim looked at him slightly confused.

"Um okay." Tim smiled.

"Listen dad don't mess this up okay. If something happens non of what you saw will exist." The male said hugging Tim tighter.

Human or Hedgehog, this little guy cared about the soldier. Awh cute. :)

"Okay. I won't." Tim smiled patting the hedgy's head.

"Thanks dad. I better head home. Please promise to come back safe with mom." The male said holding Tim's sides tighter.

"Who's your….oh my god. It can't be." Tim said in shock.

"Well I'll leave that up to you. Nice to meet you when you were human. In hedgehog form you look mush different' Except the eyes and well personality." The male smiled. Tim chuckled and looked at his 'son'.

"Okay I better leave now. I know all this was a huh?" Xavier felt Tim hug him in return. The blue male smiled and hugged him back.

"Tim what are….gee. He meets his kid for five seconds and now it's a family moment." Hunter laughed. Tanner smacked the back of his head.

"Dude! Leave him alone! If it's his kid then stay out of it!" Tanner yelled at his brother/teammate.

"Love ya dad. It's fine you don't say it back. I may never happen." The male said tearing up a bit. Tim smirked and looked at him.

"Well I better leave now before the time line is messed up even more. Nice to meet all of you. Oh and Sonic. Congratulations. You and Amy must be very proud. Having your second child. She's beautiful." Xavier said letting Tim go.

"I what! I marry Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Yes. Don't worry. You'll see her soon and see why you fell in love with her. My mom and dad well hit it off automatically." Xavier smiled.

"Well there's no surprise." Tanner laughed and so did the other boys.

"Okay enough jokes. We all know it already." Tim said rolling his eyes. So much for a secret crush.

"Well I'm off. Take care." Xavier gave Tim one last hug and took out a chaos emerald.

"Oh hey Shadow. You and um well you'll see. Bye dad." Xavier said waving to Tim. Tim smiled and waved back. Channing and the others also waved even though they were confused.

After the male vanished the questions started pouring in. Tim answered them the best he could till they all gave up.

"So how do you guys end up hedgehogs?" Channix smiled looking at the soldier.

"Well you see I don't know. But enough okay. We need to find D before anything else can happen to the future." They all nodded

"Okay first off we go to Maya. She'll help us with the time travel. But I better make sure nothing goes wrong." Tim said thinking.

"Why? Don't want to lose your…oww!" Hunter was smacked on the back of his head and looked at Knuckles.

"Shut up you idiot. Leave him alone. It's his life just you're in it!" Knuckles said now annoyed.

"Look I don't care about anything else but finding D. Now let's move!"

They started at a run.

"Hey Tim what's going to happen if we don't get to her in time?" Tanner asked not letting my creations hear him.

"We'll get to her. I just know it." Tim smiled looking at his friend. Tanner knew he meant ti and smiled.

"Greta. Now that all of this family time is over…..CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON THE ISSUE!" War yelled.

"Boy for a little guy you have a bigger mouth than Knuckles." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up!" War yelled.

"HA! You forget easily huh?" Sonic laughed zooming faster.

"Stop it both of you! Right now I want mom home and safe. Now let's find Maya before the future comes back and gives up anymore unwanted details and plans." Damian said annoyed.

"Unwanted details and plans?" Tim said looking back. Channing and Channix looked at the black male too. Tammy was running with Tanner.

"Yeah. Look something happened to cause that future. Anything else goes wrong and it can lead to disaster." Damian frowned.

"Like how?" Sonic asked not interested. He's thinking about changing things with Amy. (rolls eyes. lol)

"Like someone not living to see their future!" Alex yelled. Comet ran ahead to catch up with Tim and Tanner.

"Precisely. Now Tim you have to make sure nothing more happens. Did your future self tell you something that will make that future into reality. Tim thought back a few hours before.

"_Oh yeah! Be sure you both kiss when you save her! This future is bound to come true!"_

Tim frowned and looked at Damian who was waiting for an answer. Tim thought again and remembered the paper his hedgy self gave him. He opened it up and read it. Actually, they were kind of like directions.

_Hey Past self. Don't screw this up okay. Believe me you'll be happy with the future. So here's what you do…._

_Don't fight Bullet. It almost killed me. Well you._

_Don't do anything to be a hero! Get her and get out!_

_Leave the pendant behind. Maya's pendant. Just leave it. Things will be fine. Trust me._

_Don't allow Channix to leave Hunter's side. She almost was killed because of that stupid move. Can't have that can we._

_And last but not least. Tell the girl already. Waiting is a big mistake. Something can go wrong and the future may not happen because you not saying three words. Come on you have to know what I'm talking about. Well anymore info and the future will surly change. _

_Oh and just a reminder about what you say. By all means. Say it while she's out cold. It's easier that way. She'd hear you but hey it's a lot better than screwing things up huh? Look just watch her till you reach this time. Any wrong moves and expect a current visit. Beware. Okay like you'll fear yourself. So I leave you now with these warnings. I better stop now. She's coming over to me and well I messed with the past one time and yeah not pretty. You'll see sooner or later. Good luck and don't ruin your chance. _

_Sincerely Tim the Hedgehog. _

_P.S. Being a hedgehog rocks dude! I mean sure you're shorter almost up to a human's abdomen but come on! Super speed and chaos control powers! What's not to love. _

Tim looked back at the black hedgy who was waiting for an answer.

"No. No he didn't say a thing." Tim lied. Damian nodded and ran on. Tim looked forward and just ran to find Maya.

_So I have to tell her huh? This won't be easy._

The soldier kept going at his normal speed till they came up to Maya's home.

_Okay guys since I had nothing to do I wrote this chappie which surprised me by turning out quite interesting. Reviews would be nice. Catch ya later. Oh the mood of this little message is just a bit down. Something happened and well I had better days. _


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys sorry for the other day. No chance to update but I'm back. Here it is. Confusing alert. Turn back of you don't want brain damage form a confused girl at the moment. But I found a way to fix it. _

"Okay now that we have her pendant we can go find D!" Tim smiled. The gang nodded and looked around to see what there next move would be.

"Now what?" War asked.

"Yeah." The gang said looking around.

"Hmm? Well let's see…." Before Tim could say a thing, Xavier appeared. He looked around and frowned.

"You're taking to long dad." He said sounding sad.

"Well what now? I've got the stupid pendant like I was asked! Also the dang Chaos emeralds! Even that stupid charm he wants! What now!" Tim yelled. He's got all of the things needed for the switch.

"Look I can help only this ohh…" Xavier fainted!

"Huh? Hey are you okay!" Tim said running up to him. The poor male was out of it. Tim got worried. Strange though. He's only known him for a few hours and he's acting like a terrified parent already.

Xavier looked up and saw his 'dad' looking at him.

"Huh? What happened? I felt really sick." The male said shaking his head. Tim sighed in relief and helped him to a sitting position.

"Man you scared me there. Are you okay?" He asked messing with the boy's quills.

"Uh-huh. Now." The male laughed but he looked green around the cheek area.

"Okay what happened?" Tanner asked looking at Tim.

_Why is he now so close to this boy? _Tanner thought.

"Well I guess the time warp thing is bothering me." The little guy said. (awh! So darn cute!)

"Maybe you should whoa in coming!" Sonic yelled. The male passed out on Tim!

"Oh man! He has to get back home!" Channing said in shock!

"Well let's head back to D's place!" Hunter said scared for what reason he wasn't sure.

They took Xavier over to my place and put him on the couch. The male looked sick!

"Oh god! What else!" Tanner yelled annoyed.

"Look how can we get him back?" Tim asked. If this hedgy died in this time his future would end up in trouble.

"Look he'll be fine." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"But look at him." Channix said a bit upset.

"We have to do something about this!" Tim yelled getting worried.

"But what!" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know! But if he's my kid I'm not letting him die right now!" Tim yelled at the hedgy.

"Well tell us then father of the year!" War yelled wearing the necklace, he was given.

"Look here War! He's my kid and I care about him! So you should just shut up and get out of my face!" Tim yelled.

"Well that's a lot to say to a teenager you've just met moron!" War yelled. Here we go again.

"Hey back off!" Tim yelled. Sonic and the others watched as the two argued.

"Hey! Hey stop it! I said STOP!" A female voice said.

They all looked at the door and found me in the hedgy form. She was on fire at the moment! Angry and fiery eyes were easily shown!

"Huh? Hey who are you!" Damian said in shock.

"It's me! Now both of you SHUT UP!" She yelled. Tanner saw a scar. A different one. Not on her arm but on her muzzle.

"What happened?" Tim asked.

"THE FUTURE! WASTING TIME SITTING HERE!" I yelled.

"Why are you angry with me1" Tim yelled now wanting to get far from this mistake of a life time.

"Fix what you did! Everyone's in danger back home! Xavier there right as we speak is DYING!" I yelled.

"Huh!" The gang all gasped as they watched the female hedgy walk over to the male.

"Look I'm fine in the future! It's the rest of you that's in danger! Use the device to go to the future! Look it's ugly that's all I can say! Bullet has taken over everything! Go!" I yelled. I took out an emerald and left.

"Okay…..this is now on the "What the Heck just Happened!" category." Sonic laughed.

"What's so funny? You may die in the future." Tails said with his ears dropping.

"Hey at least I don't marry Amy." The blue male said.

"That was low Sonic!" Channing yelled.

"Enough okay! Lets go!" Tim yelled.

"And what's wrong with you!" Hunter asked. Things just went from bad to worse.

"Don't you yell at me! I'm just angry that all of this just decided to fall on me!" The soldier yelled.

"Well not our fault you got a family in the future! Now is it!" War yelled at the teen/adult.

"Hey! I thought I told you to back off!" Tim yelled now very much angry. (wouldn't you be?)

"Come on Channing! These boys won't help a kitten from a tree let alone D! Let's roll!" Tammy said angry now. Channing and Channix agreed.

The girls grabbed the object and ran off. The guys didn't notice. (oh well)

Well almost all the guys.

"Hey! Channing! Guys! Come back!" Tim yelled with his team right behind him. War and the others weren't that far off.

"You are just like every guy out there! Worried one moment and the next you act as if nothing is going wrong!" Tammy yelled.

"What? Come on we have to save…"

"Stop! If you did want to help her then why were you yelling with the group! We're helping her! So you guys just back off!" The girls yelled together. Such a connection huh?

"I do care!" Tim yelled.

"Yeah, now! Just because you saw a kid doesn't mean you have to care!" Channing yelled.

The teens continued to fight till another bright light came. Channing accidentally pushed the button for the time warp.

"Look!" Tanner yelled.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"It's taking us to the future. Come on!" Channix smiled. They all ran into the rip in time but what they found saddened them entirely.

They were in a castle like area. But instead of beautiful towers they all appeared burned and chard.

"What…what happened to the king and queen of Mobious?" Channing asked.

"This is the future." Tanner said with sadness ion his tone.

"And we're now immortal." Tammy frowned.

"Oh man." Sonic sighed. They reached a hill and the sky was blood red. The whole town and park, burned. Everything looked black and…..dead.

"This is 2308? I'm not looking forward to this time." Hunter sighed.

"Look at this place. It's so sad." Channix frowned with a tear falling.

"Oh no." Tim frowned.

Then they saw a blue hedgy with red stripes walking through area.

"So, finally decided to show huh?" The male said through pointed teeth.

"Look we're sorry but something's come up and we got side tracked." Channing apologized to whoever this male was.

"Look I can only tell you this. She's with Bullet in there." The male said. Tim knew who it was. It was him.

"So why didn't you go get her! Why didn't you stop this from happening! This makes no sense!" Sonic yelled pulling his quills.

"Because you hold that locket! Only that locket can save the past, present, and future! I would've saved all of this from happening but I couldn't!" The male growled.

"And why not?" Tim frowned.

"The instructions! I never read them! Do it now! It's inside the locket!" The male yelled.

War gave the locket or that is threw the locket at Tim. He opened it and everything changed. The whole area vanished. They were in a dark dome like are inside the castle. They looked out a window that was nearby and saw nothing but an endless drop to oblivion.

"Oh man! When I get home I'm putting myself into a self induced coma!" Sonic yelled.

"Dramatic!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Split up guys. Stay together!" Damian yelled. War and Comet went one way. Knuckles and Alex went another. Hunter and Channix stayed close together. Tammy and Tanner went off. Chaos went with Channing. Damian stayed with Tim.

"Come on. I have the tracker. But splitting up works best to cover more ground." The black male said. Shadow, Sonic, and tails looked at them.

"Guys keep a look out." Tim said.

"But I want to see the action!" Sonic yelled.

"Shadow can you scope out the area for danger. Tails you too. Sonic guard the door." Tim ordered. They all did what they were asked but Sonic wasn't happy about it.

"Man! He finds a girl and now he's mister hero!" Sonic yelled.

"Hey! Faker shut up! Leave him alone!" Shadow yelled. Shadow never stood up for anyone. Except those he loved. But he didn't know Tim as long as the others like Alex or Tanner.

Now it was time to find their friend. This was no ordinary castle no. This was had death written all over it. Tim and Damian walked into a room and almost through up.

"Oh my god!" Damian yelled. There was blood all over this room. Tim locked the door and went on to the others.

Tammy and Tanner looked all over. Tammy almost had armor fall on her but tanner saved her. Tanner almost fell through a large opening in the walkway till Tammy grabbed his hand. They walked into a room and found Mashel!

"Daddy!" The hedgy smiled running up to Tanner. The echidna smiled and hugged the baby even though he wasn't her father. Tammy smiled and made a group hug. (awh)

Channix and Hunter were walking through the halls together. They found the basement. Channix held Hunter tightly around his waits. He smiled and hugged her to comfort her.

"It's okay Channix." He smiled. He kissed her and walked on! Channix blushed and smiled. She hugged him tightly.

War and his brother Comet found the library. The looked around. War pulled out a book which lead to a trap door opening underneath him and his brother. They fell through and found the basement too.

Alex and Knuckles looked near the dinning room. The place was completely destroyed.

"Man this place is incredibly ugly." Knuckles said.

"Yeah you said it." Alex frowned.

**Bullet**

Bullet was walking around his favorite room. The Torture Chamber. I was sitting up in a cell crying. It's been forever since I seen how the outside looked. I looked sick and deathly. But thankfully alive. Bullet walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Move it!" Bullet yelled pushing me onward.

I sighed and walked on. He hit me where I had a bruise. A big one. I yelped and held my side. He growled and pushed me on to a pod. Not again. He closes the door and walks off to the controls. I sat there with my knees near my chest and my arms around my legs. I laid my head on my lap and closed my eyes.

"Now that they've failed to do what I asked you'll be the one to pay." Bullet smiled. I look up and smiled.

"I know they did their best." I said tearing up.

"Hemp. Even that male human hasn't showed." Bullet smiled evilly.

"Well then I suppose I can't blame him. Coming into the place takes a lot of courage. Standing up to you….not so much." I smirked trying to annoy him.

He smiled evilly. I knew right there I went too far.

"Very well. If such courage isn't needed to face me then there's no reason that you should…….die! Giving the extra should was genius but not at all the smartest thing I've done." Bullet shrugged.

"Since when have you ever done anything right!" I yelled. Then things went from bad to worse. The pod charged and I was in pain that I never knew existed.

_Reviews please. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys. Dark huh? Yeah sad really. No idea where this is coming from but it keeps getting better. There are some things I'd like to clear up. Bullet gave me an extra soul for those who didn't see that. I tried to change it but not sure if it went through. Sorry._

That monster decided it'd be a fun idea to torture me with electricity and hitting me with sharp objects!

After he finished shocking me I fell to my hand s and knees. Crying my eyes out. This was horrible. He just laughed. Oh I hope he suffers! He better.

"So Darkness. How is it you're still alive?" Bullet smiled. I was panting from crying so much. Also the pain was really horrible. I collapsed to the ground and looked up at the monster. He was smiling evilly as if liking how much pain I was in.

"Well since you won't answer." Bullet went and got another weapon. This one looked deadly. I looked at it and was scared for my life now. It looked horrible. It looked like a gun but ten times powerful than the average hand held. A liquid thing inside of it powered it. I look around and saw no one.

"Any last words Darkness?" Bullet asked pointing at me. I sighed and laid my head back down on the floor of the open pod.

"No." I said with tears falling.

"Oh well. What's the point any way. No one cares what happens to you any way. That's why you created me. To take out all of those who hurt you. Then you decided to go good and left me. So this shall be a happy ending for all." The male smiled.

"Do what you want Bullet." I said keeping my eyes closed. It was still very painful. No idea a human as my self had so much blood or can take so much pain.

**Tim and Damian**

"How are we going to find her Damian? Where can she be?" Tim said looking around.

"I believe she's this way. Come on." They ran off. This place was very confusing. Nothing but halls that look the same.

**Channing and Chaos**

"I hope she's okay." Channing frowned. Chaos smiled and nodded. The two haven't ran into trouble yet. They saw a bright light coming from a room and stopped walking. They watch as the door opened to reveal Bullet. He had red stuff on him and walked out as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh no he don't!" Channing said about to go after him. Chaos held her down.

"Stop Channing. D could be in there. Let's go see." Chaos reassured.

"Fine but we see him again we get him." Channing growled. Even though she was human.

They walk into the room. Chaos frowned and ran over to the pod. Channing cried and ran over to the pod.

"Is she okay?" Channing sniffled.

"I don't know." Chaos said opening the pod. He checked for a pulse and bowed his head.

"Oh no! She…She can't be….no! Chaos do something!" Channing yelled now angry instead of sad.

"What am I to do!" Chaos yelled pulling out his radio. He radioed everyone from his team.

"Tim….yeah it's me. Listen…we found her." Chaos said looking over at me.

_Is she okay?!_

"Listen Tim I…"

_Chaos is she okay!! Answer the question!_

"She's gone dude….I'm sorry." Chaos frowned.

_(Silence)….._

"Tim? Hey you there buddy? Tim? Come on man. Tim?"

Channing listened and her anger began to reach it's limit.

"Tim answer me….Tim?" Chaos sighed and continued to try to get him to talk.

**Tim and Damian**

Tim had his arms at his sides with the radio in one hand. His hand was a fist. Damian looked at him. He couldn't hear the radio so he thought one of their friends were hurt.

"Tim? Hey is everyone okay? Hey? Did they find mom yet? Talk to me! Say something!" Damian yelled now getting worried.

**Alex and Knuckles. (everyone has a radio)**

Alex dropped the radio and leaned against the wall. He punched it as Knuckles listened to the radio sadly.

"Hey….where are you?" Knuckles asked walking up to Alex. He placed one hand on his shoulder but Alex cried against the wall trying to hide it.

**Channix and Hunter**

The two were in shock. Channix cried against Hunter as he listened to the radio.

"Tim…come on dude. You should've known something like this would happen. Man I'm sorry." Hunter said to his creator over the radio.

**War and Comet**

War was punching walls and yelling out in anger.

Comet growled and destroyed everything think he saw. He broke glass and tables. He even destroyed a wall.

"No! No! Mom! No this is not fair! Grrarrrhhhhhgggh!" war threw a few objects before collapsing to the ground crying. Comet kneeled on one knee and placed a hand on War's shoulder.

**Shadow, Sonic and Tails. **

"Oh man." Sonic said with his ears dropping. Shadow bowed his head and looked away. Tails walked up to Sonic and sighed in sadness.

"Sonic?" His little brother said.

"Yeah bro?" Sonic said looking at him.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I don't know why Tails. I don't. This. All of this violence ends in a very…..it just ends badly." Sonic said looking away. Tails bowed his head like Shadow.

**Tanner, Mashel, and Tammy**

Tanner shuck his head. Tammy sighed and hugged Mashel.

"Tim? Hey? You okay pal? Come on man say something." Tanner frowned hugging Tammy and Mashel.

**Chaos and Channing**

"Guys what now? The future is sure to change now." Channing said over the radio. Damian and Tim stayed silent

_Hey guys. Want an update? Reviews please. _


	29. Chapter 29

_The accident._

Everyone followed the directions given by Chaos. Sonic and the ones guarding the door came also. They found me in Chaos's arms not even breathing. The last time I looked like that I looked fine. But now. It was bruises and cuts. Even burn marks.

Tim shuck his head. The others frowned.

"Oh mom." war said grabbing me from Chaos. He sat on the floor with his family surrounding him. He hugged me and cried. The others did too. In one group hug. Tanner, Hunter, and Chaos looked at Tim. He was looking at the hedgys and echidna hugging me. Channing and her family looked at them too. They teared up and sighed.

"Oh man. This day just gets worse and worse." Hunter sighed looking at Channix.

"Yeah. Anything else this stupid world would love to hand us? Hmm?" Tammy said looking around. Tim looked around for Bullet.

"Let's go Chaos! You said we'd get him!" Channing yelled at the hedgy. Tim followed as they went to find Bullet. He looked back and saw Damian looking at him. War looked up at him too.

Comet and Alex looked at him too. Tim stared at them and then noticed me in War's arms.

It was silent. Nothing was being said between them. War looked at me and looked back at Tim. His ear twitched and he handed me to Comet. Comet held me up and watched as War made his way to Tim. The hedgy looked up at him and tears began to fall. Tim thought he was going to be yelled at but what happened next shocked him. War hugged him! My little monster hugged one of my friends!

"War?" Tim said looking at him.

"Thank you. You helped me find mom." The white hedgy said holding Tim's sides tighter.

Tim sighed and patted War's head. The hedgy and frowned and held him tighter.

"Let's go home War." Damian said sounding disappointed. War looked back and saw his brothers. Comet held me bridal style. They all had tears streaming down their muzzles.

"Thank human." Comet nodded.

Alex did the same. Damian looked at him and sighed.

"Thank you. Now good luck. We have to go home and….make plans." Damian said closing his eyes tightly to keep more tears falling.

War looked up at Tim and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. You're welcomed to our family human." War said letting Tim go. Tim frowned and followed the family with his eyes. The walked out the room but War stopped in his tracks.

"War?" Tim said looking over at him. The hedgy looked back and watched him as he approached.

"I need to talk to your mother." Tim frowned.

"Talk? But she's…."

"Yeah I know. There's something I have to say that I know she'll hear." Tim said looking at Comet and Alex.

War smiled and nodded. He went over to Comet and picked me up again. He brought me over to Tim and handed me to him. Tim picked me up and thanked War. The hedgy nodded and left him alone.

Tim followed what the note read and said the exact same thing. He smiled and hugged me. It really was easier to someone something when they're asleep or out of it. He sighed and he felt a warm glow. It was his locket. He looked at it and saw that the heart was glowing blue. He held me tighter and looked around. War looked around at him. His brothers were standing with and watching. Everyone ran back into the room since they couldn't find Bullet. He escaped.

"What's going on?' Channing asked steamed. Tim shrugged and an enormous amount of energy came from the locket. It glowed blue then changed to a white. War went up to Tim and looked at him.

"What'd you say?" War asked.

"The truth." Tim smiled. War nodded.

"Well brace yourselves." Comet smiled.

"Huh?" Channing said crocking her head. Tammy looked at Tanner and hugged Mashel tightly.

Then the white light stretched out all over. Everyone looked around them and saw nothing but white.

"I feel weird." Channing said.

"Yeah. Light headed." Tim said holding me up still. Then an enormous flash appeared and M came up to them. He walked over to Tim and saw me.

He smiled and went to take me but Tim held me tighter. The hedgy shuck his head and took me gently from the soldier.

"M what's going on?" Channing asked.

"You'll se in time Channing. I must now return mother home. Thank you for your help. But it's time she left." M frowned.

"Why her?" Tim said in anger.

"Yeah! Why D! Why my friend!" Channing yelled.

"It's her time. I can't change that." M said wishing he could.

"But there has to be a way." Channix said hugging Hunter.

"What else can there be?" M asked holding me up. The group was silent.

"Listen. She's given you immortality. Wait and I'll see what I can do. It may take years or more but I promise to try my best." M said trying to help them.

"Years! But….no I can't be years." Tim said shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so." Military said bowing his head.

"But there has to be some other way." Shadow said jumping in.

"Listen patience is very important. But seeing as you're very much in danger of Bullet. I will use Chaos Evolution. It was an accidental chaos power that I came with. I used it when I came back here. Watch and see what happened tomorrow. I'm sorry but we must go." M said stepping back into the light.

"Wait!" Tim yelled. Tanner held him back and so did Hunter. Chaos held Tim's hand tightly so he wouldn't catch up with Military and me.

"Let me go!" Tim yelled.

"No! We're not losing you!" Tanner yelled. Channing tried to get to M but Channix and Tammy held her back.

"Leave me alone!" Channing yelled.

"Bye guys." A voice said. The two teens looked up and saw me standing near M holding his hand.

"D!!" They both yelled.

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry but I can't stay here. There's something that I have to do. Channing take care of my chao please." I smiled.

"You got it. But when will you come back to us?" Channing frowned. I smiled and looked over at Tim.

"Well this is goodbye Tim. I'm glad you felt that way. Yeah I hear you. I feel the same way." I blushed.

"Um….you're welcome. And thanks D. But when are you coming back?" Tim frowned.

"I don't know. But hey don't let me stop you from living. Now you'll both wake up to a surprise. Sorry I won't be around to help you. But I can't stay." I sighed in sadness. I let go of M's hand and hugged Channing and her team. I hugged my little monsters. Also Tim and his team.

"Bye guys. We'll meet again soon." I smiled looking at them. I turned to leave but Tim grabbed my hand. I blush and laugh a bit. He let my hand go and I looked at him. He smiled and nodded. I did the same and I left.

The whole room went back to normal. Where the light use to be was a piece of paper.

Tim went over to it and picked it up.

_The future hasn't changed. Nothing has. All is what it should be and how it should be. Trust me on this. Everything is going to be alright. _

_Love Darkness aka D. _

_P.S. Look up at the sky and talk. I'll listen and answer you in return in my own special way. Promise. Take care of my little creations till I return. _

Tim handed the paper to Channing and she read it. She looked at everyone. They passed the note around and sighed.

"He escaped, she's gone……this isn't fair." Channing frowned.

Tim sighed and walked out. He just wanted to get home just like everybody else did. They followed Tim to where they left the device and they pushed the button. They were surprised it was still there on account that Xavier gave it to them. If the future had changed Xavier would've never existed and they would've never meet him. All of this going on now would be different.

"So she does come back." Tim smiled holding the object.

"Yeah. She very much will." Channing smiled. They both still felt funny but went home. War was the last to enter the warp whole. Or was he?

"Heheh. Now then. With her out of the way this shall be an enjoyable immortality experience. Hehehahah!" Bullet hopped into the warp hole before it vanished.

**The End……. **

_End of Part 1. This is going to be long project guys. Part 2 will not a be sequel. It will be part of this story but listed as Part 2 understand? PM me if not. Reviews please._


	30. Part 2: Chapter 30

_Here guys. Hope you like it. _

Tim and his friends headed to Channing's house. The two humans felt sick. Channing went to bed while Tim crashed on her sofa. Their creations and mine hung around the back yard. My chao Sonic hovered over Tim's head and laughed joyfully. The soldier sighed. It was a long day and the last thing he needed was a white hero chao hovering over him like a cloud.

"Chao! Chao chao chao!" It smiled playing with Tim's hair.

"Do you mind Sonic?" He said sounding tried.

"Chao! Chao chao! Chao! Chao chao!" It continued to say which was getting very annoying.

"Oh man. I wish your owner was here to get you off my head." Tim said taking the chao into his rams and pulling it away. The chao eyes began to water and I cried.

"Huh? What! What happened?" Tim said worried. He didn't own chao so he didn't know what to do. Tammy came in and saw.

"What happened to him Tim?" She asked.

"I have no idea. All I did was pick him up and he started to cry." Tim said handing the chao to Tammy. She held it but it zoomed over to Tim and cried on his chest.

"I think he's upset because D's not here." Hunter said coming in with Channix.

"you and me both pal." Tim said patting the chao's back. The chao continued to cry so the others left.

"Hey calm down. It's okay Sonic. She said she's coming back." Tim smiled patting the chao gently. It looked up at him and a heart appeared on it's head.

"Chao chao? Chao chao! Chao chao!" It smiled happily flying out of Tim's grip. He laughed and relaxed on the sofa again. The chao yawned and laid on his chest. He sighed and tried to move it but it fell right to sleep on it's back.

He felt sick so he fell asleep also. He and Channing had no idea what was going to happen to them when they awoke.

"Oh my head. What happened last huh? Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Channing screamed as she woke up. She was a pink hedgehog!

Tim jumped and he fell to the floor.

"Oww! Channing, you okay?" He asked rubbing his furry head. Furry!

"Huh? What! It happened! I'm a hedgehog! And I'm…blue?" Tim said looking at himself. He was still in his usual outfit. Channing came running downstairs. The two humans looked at each other.

"Oh man! Look at us!" Channing laughed and partly upset.

"Yeah see I told you. We end up hedgys. Just by accident." Tim smiled looking at himself. Their creations came in and asked who they were. They explained and everyone was in total shock.

"Whoa! Channing look at you!" Channix smiled.

"Yeah girl! Now I'm jealous!" Tammy smiled.

"Over what?" Tanner smiled trying to make her smile. Tammy did and began to look over at Tim.

"Wow. I like the blue. Not many guys can pull it off." Channix smiled.

"Hey!" Sonic growled.

"Sorry Sonic but Tim owns it." Tammy laughed.

"I was born blue! He just came up with blue!" Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Oh stop it." War said rolling his eyes.

"Okay then what happens now?" Tails asked.

"Well I guess we just start saving the world again. D's gone and so is Bullet." Sonic sighed.

"She's not gone." Tim said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay sorry. Don't kill me for a simple mistake." Sonic said backing away.

Now that he was a hedgehog Tim can do just about everything Sonic can.

"Hmm? How's about a race Sonic?" Tim asked.

"You race me! Okay!" Sonic said. The two took their positions outside in the front yard and Channing stood between them.

"Okay guys. Go to the big oak tree and come back. On your marks….get set….go!" She smiled.

They were off!

"Yeah this is awesome!" Tim laughed speeding up. Sonic and him were neck and neck.

"Hmm? Let me see something." Tim rolled into a ball and speed onward! Beating the blue hero using his spin dash!

"Oh my god! Tim beat Sonic!" Tails yelled out.

"No way!" Knuckles yelled. Tim sped up to them and was greeted by cheers from his creations and mine. Channing and her creations couldn't believe their eyes but they cheered.

"Whoa! How'd you do it?" Sonic asked happy for his friend but annoyed he was beaten.

"No idea. I thought I would come close to your speed but not all the way." Tim smiled.

"It's mom's fault." Comet smiled.

"Huh?' The gang said.

"Yeah. The locket. Bet you felt powerful while you were running." Alex smiled.

"Yeah I did." Tim said holding the pendant up.

"See! So I am the fastest! You won because of your girlfriend." Sonic smiled. Tim frowned and went up to him.

"Is there something more you want to say?" Tim growled.

"Nope." Sonic shrugged.

"Good." Wham! Tim punched Sonic in the face and the blue hero fell to the floor.

"Whoa what did I do!" Sonic said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hemp." Tim walked off angry with the cocky male.

"Shut up Sonic!" The gang all yelled.

"What!" Sonic said confused. Did he say something wrong? In addition, what was it this time?

Tim walked off steamed with Tanner following him.

"Hey he was just being himself. Stupid." Tanner laughed trying to lighten Tim's mood.

"Yeah, Stupid is the key word." Tim frowned looking at Tanner. They were eye to eye now. It was strange but they were friends nonetheless.

"Hey you do believe she's coming back don't you?" Tanner asked.

"Tanner I really don't okay. M took her home and well I think she should stay there. It's a lot better than this place." Tim frowned.

"Nah. She's coming back because of you. Other than that it would be her creations." Tanner smiled.

" You think so huh?" Tim frowned.

"Yeah." Tanner smiled patting Tim's back. Tim smiled and looked up. Tanner did the same and looked at the blue sky.

**Me and Military**

"Okay so I'm a hedgehog. A light blue hedgehog. So what now? Can I please go back! I miss them and it's only been one night!" I said running up to M. We were well a strange place. A big whit palace like area. No pain, no suffering, nothing but happiness. I liked it and wished my friends were here. But that would be very mean to just take them away from home to make me happy.

"Mom we have to let them adjust on their own with change." M said sitting on a cloud. A big fluffy one. They were fun to bounce on. I sat next to him and frowned.

"Fine. But when can I go back?" I asked now feeling depressed.

"When the time comes." M smiled looking down at the planet.

"Fine." I sighed and walked off.

I look back to make sure M wasn't watching me.

"I'm going home. Sorry M but I can't leave them like this!" I yelled. I ran to the golden gate but m didn't follow me.

"Good luck mother!" He yelled. That sneak! He wanted me to run off! Oh he's so cute.

"Haha! I love you M! I'll be back some day!" I laughed. The gates opened and I was out of there no matter how much of a paradise it was.

I looked down a funnel that led to the entrance of the planet.

"Her I come guys! Wheeeee!" I slid down the slope hoping that they weren't sad for me.

_Short but cute to me. Reviews would be nice. Yeah I love hedgehogs. I shows don't it. I actually love just about everything. But bugs! Ewww! They look cool but put one on me and I'm running for life! lols. _


	31. Chapter 31

I landed on the planet and looked around.

"I'm home. Now to surprise everyone. Hope they're not too sad." I smiled. I ran to Channing's home since they were there the last time I saw them.

**Channing and Tim along with the Gang**

"So Tim are you sure you're okay? Knocking Sonic to the ground like that had to mean something." Shadow smirked enjoying the fact that the faker was punched out by a human.

"Well he just got me angry. That's all. I just really miss D is all." Tim frowned.

"We do to. But she said she was coming back. You have to believe that." Tammy smiled.

"Yeah. Listen I'm going for a walk. I'll be back." Tim sighed. The blue male went out for a long walk. He looked back and went for a run.

"Poor guy." Hunter sighed. Sonic and Tails shuck their heads.

"Well listen how about we….." Comet was cut short when he saw me standing up on a hill top.

"Comet! Channing! Hunter! War! Damian! Alex! Guys it's me! D! I'm back!" I yelled tearing up.

"Mom?" Alex said smiling.

"MOM!" War yelled running up to me. I ran to them. Hedgehog or not I loved them all!

"Oh War! I missed you and it's only been one night!" I laughed hugging the white cutie. War cried against me and held me tight. Alex, Comet, and Damian jumped me knocking me to the ground. I laughed as I was squeezed by the loveable bunch. I stood and saw Channing!

"Hey girl!" Channing smiled! We ran and hugged each other. I hugged Tammy and Channix too. I saw Tim's creations and hugged them all.

"Hey where's Tim?" I said looking around.

"He ran off. Let's go find him." Tammy said.

"Hmm? I have a better idea. How about we surprise him?" I said laughing.

"How?" Tanner asked.

"Hmm? You know what….I'll go find him. A surprise sounds nice but I'd like to talk to him alone. Which way did he go?' I asked taking out a heart bracelet.

"Where'd you get that?" Shadow asked.

"Oh since Tim has the necklace I have the bracelet. Like a set. But they only appear if I keep giving them away. So can you tell me where he went pleases?" I asked looking at the group.

"That way." Channix smiled.

"Thanks." I said using the bracelet.

"Well I'll be back. Bye." I said before vanishing into a blue light.

**Tim**

"The blue hedgehog was standing on a hill top looking out over the area. It was really pretty. A big field with the sun showing over the area. He smiled and watched the birds and clouds. I come up running but noticed a tree that was near him.

"Maybe a surprise would be nice." I laughed to myself. I teleported up the tree and sat on a branch that was close to Tim.

I laughed as the male played around with a falling leaf.

"When is she coming back?" He sighed before sitting down. He stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned backwards on his hands. He looked around till he heard a sound from the tree.

"Huh?" He looked up and thankfully a squirrel went by. He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the scenery.

He smiled and watched as the flowers around the area blew in the breeze.

"Awh. Poor guy. Uh-oh." I said looking at the branch. It was about to snap right from under me!

"Um heeh. Oh boy. This is going to be arrggghhh!" I fell out the tree.

"Huh? What oh my god!" Tim yelled as he saw a light blue blur heading towards him. He didn't have enough time to move out the way before the blur landed on his lap.

"Ughh! Owww. Oh never climb trees in the early morning." I laughed. He looked at me weird and I realized he didn't know I was a hedgy too.

"Um who are you and are you okay?" He asked. I blushed when I realized on was still on him so I stood and sat next to him.

"Yeah I'm okay. Surprised?" I asked hoping he'd recognize me.

"Um by the fact you fell out of tree and landing on my lap. Yes." Tim said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on you don't remember me?" I smiled.

"Remember you? I never seen you before." Tim said shrugging.

"Oh fine. Hmmm? Maybe this will bring your memory back." The female kissed him and his eyes widened. I laughed and sat back where I was.

"Remember now?" I smiled trying not to die of laughter.

Tim looked at me and blushed.

"Why did you just kiss me? I'm already……."

"It's me!" I said staring to laugh.

"Um be more specific." He said still not catching on.

"Okay then Hmm…..your best friend is Tanner and you have two other creations by the names of Hunter and Comet. You also know a girl named Channing and her two friends Channix and Tammy." I smiled. His jaw dropped and he stood.

"D?" He said in shock.

"the one and only." I laughed hugging him. He smiled and squeezed me back!

"Tim…can't….breath……" I laughed. He loosened his hug a bit but still held me pretty tight.

"I though M said it would take years for to come back." Tim smiled.

"You know M. Says one thing when in fact he means something else." I smiled.

"I'm gls you're back!" He said happily. I laughed and held him tight.

"Same here. It's only been one night and I missed all of you guys so much!" I smiled on the verge of tears. I think he was too since he was breathing pretty hard.

"Are you okay?" I smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled back.

**Gang**

"See! See I told you! She came back!" War yelled running up to us. I looked over Tim's shoulder and smiled. Tim looked over and saw the group. He smiled and held me tight again. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Must've missed me a lot. (lols)

Everyone jumped in for a group hug except for Sonic and his friends who just let our little team have their moment.

**Bullet**

"She's alive! Alive! Oh that's it! The only way to destroy her is by killing off all the others first! Garrrhhh! Chaos Control!" He vanished in a white light.

**Back to Us. **

When the group hug was over we all headed back to Channing's home where I was slammed to the ground by Sonic my little chao!

"Sonic oh my goodness! I missed you too!" I laughed hugging the squirmy being.

Tim and Channing laughed. They helped me up but he chao held onto me tightly as if I was going to leave again. I sat on the couch with Tim sitting next to me. Channing sat on her one seat couch and relaxed as her chao Cherry zoomed over to her and landed on her lap. Sonic was hovering over my head and then went and sat on Tim's lap. The two chao looked at each other and laughed in their own way.

"Chao chao! Chao chao chao chao!" Sonic said hopping on the hedgehog's lap.

Channing's chao did the same on her lap.

I laughed and Sonic flew over to me sitting on my light blue head. I giggled as Tim picked it up and sat in down between us. The chao yawned and laid on it's back. He was so energetic he wore himself out. It was funny and everyone laughed at how Cherry yawned too. She snuggled on Channing's lap and fell asleep.

"I'm tired too." I said yawning. I laid my head on the armrest and sighed. Channing looked at her cable box and saw that it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. She was about to say something when she saw I was asleep. She smiled and went out side with everyone. Sonic looked over at me and yawned. He flew over and laid on my head. Tim smiled and brought me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back till I fell asleep on his chest with Sonic on his head.

He sighed and looked around. He rubbed my head like he did before we all turned into hedgys. And closed his eyes. Possibly sleepy. He relaxed and got comfortable on the armrest with me and Sonic still napping on him. The chao stretched and looked around before falling asleep again. As for me I didn't wake because for some reason I felt really sleepy. Maybe because the time I left M it was like 9:30

At night. Time sure is very different. I shuck it off and just relaxed.

_Full of Romance in that one. Finally huh? Well reviews would be very nice of you. Any of you want an update?_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey everyone! How's it going? Well how about another chapter to keep you busy. Sounds good? Okay here we go. Cue well Everybody who's in it! Places people! Let's get started!_

My chao Sonic woke up and looked around. He was still on the sleeping hedgehog's head. He looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. He yawned and flew down to where I was. I was still asleep on Tim's chest not close to waking up. Sonic went and pulled my quills to try and wake me up.

"Ohh. Sonic….Sonic stop it already. Sonic." I said trying and yet failing to brush off the little being.

"Sonic stop it please." I laughed now awke. Tim was still sleeping soundly. I giggled as the chao went to Tim and pulled his quills. The soldier woke up and frowned. He looked at me and then back to the chao. It laughed and flew all around. I got up and stretched. I stood and noticed that well no one was around.

"War? Damian? Alex? Comet? Anybody?" I said walking around the house. Tim stood and looked for his friends as well.

"Guys? Hey where are you?" Tim said looking around with me.

"Um maybe they're outside." I walked to the door and looked outside hoping that they were there.

"Anyone?" I said looking around. I saw War laying down in the grass with his brothers. I also saw Channing playing with her chao while Tammy and Channix talked to Hunter and Tanner. Sonic and Shadow well fighting again. Tails was talking to Damian about a project. Both loved tinkering.

As for Alex he was alone under a tree. Knuckles was chatting with Tanner and the other girls.

"Poor Alex." I said. Tim stayed silent as we walked up to my little creation. I may be a hedgehog but I still made theses guys.

"Hey Alex. You okay?" I asked smiling.

"Huh? Yeah. Have a nice nap?" He smiled.

"Yeah a nice one. So what happened while I was asleep?" I said yawning. Tim leaned against the tree and listened as my chao continued to mess with his new quills.

"Nothing really. Everything was pretty quiet." Alex sighed. I nodded and saw he looked well tired.

"You should go to sleep." I smiled stroking his dreadlocks.

"Nah I'm okay." He yawned. I hugged him and he fell right to sleep on me. I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Wonder what he was doing the other day." Tim laughed. He sat on the other side of Alex and looked at Tanner and Hunter.

"Well I'm pretty sure he hasn't slept since I was gone. He needs a lot of sleep to be able to fight properly." I said bringing Alex onto my lap and hugging him. He nuzzled against me and sighed. I giggled and hugged him. Tim smiled at how much I carted about my little family of hedgehogs and echidnas.

"Well I better get him home." I smiled picking Alex up. Tim helped since well Alex wasn't small anymore. We headed to my place and saw that everyone was following us. I smiled and went up to Channing. We talked about how it was like being hedgehogs and not human. Nothing was really different though. Just the fact that all humans were now ten time taller than we were.

We reached my house and Tim placed Alex on the couch. I sat near the echidna and held him close. He snuggled against me and relaxed. Everyone chilled at my place either watching the television or just talking. War yawned and went over to me. He sat next to me and laid his head on me. He snuggled against my shoulder and fell asleep. Comet and Damian all found a space near me and went to sleep. Even my chao flew over to me and laid down on my head. Channing and Tim laughed at how my whole family snuggled up to me. I smiled and hugged all of them.

"Wow they all must've stayed up the night you were gone." Tim smiled.

"Yeah. Poor things." I said petting Damian's quills. He smiled and hugged me tighter as if I was going to be taken away.

"Well I'm not sleepy but now I can't move. " I said trying to stand. Tanner and Hunter helped me up. The family was still asleep on the sofa. My chao though was still on my light blue head. I smiled and cradled it lovingly.

"Hey Tim?" I said trying not to wake up the cuties.

"Yeah D?" He said walking up to me.

"What happened to Bullet?" I asked looking straight at him. Channing and Tammy frowned. Channix and Hunter looked at each other while Tanner shuck his head.

"No idea D. We tried to find him the day we thought you died. But we saw no trace of him." Tim sighed thinking back to that day.

Chaos was sitting down on the rug listening to the conversation.

"I see." I frowned looking away.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked holding my free hand.

"Yeah. This can't be good Tim. If he's still out there than that means everyone is still in danger." I said looking at my family and then at my friends.

"We can still stop him." Chaos chimed in.

"But I don't want you guys getting hurt again. No. I'll do it." I said giving Sonic to Channing to hold.

"You're crazy D! We didn't get hurt. You did. You died right in front of me and everybody else. No! I'm not letting you go!" Tim said now angry with me.

"Look It's better I go then risk losing any of you! I'm not letting any of you get hurt or worse over a mistake I made!" I yelled back.

"You're not going with out me!" Tim yelled trying too keep me from leaving.

"I'm sorry Tim but there's no choice." I said calming down. He looked angry and with the idea of me going alone. Sonic and Tails looked at him and smirked.

I walked around him only to have my hand taken. I looked back and saw the soldier. He looked sorry but still ticked.

I smiled and ran off at super speed. Damian and the others woke up and saw I was gone.

"Where did she go?" War asked shaking his white fur into place.

"She's going to find Bullet!" Tim said running after me. Channing and Tammy followed. Sonic and his friends did as well. They all shot out of the house and ran after me. I looked back and saw Tim along with Shadow. They went faster to catch up with me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Boys." I laughed. I stretched my arms out and ran on. I saw a cliff nearing and got an idea. One reason immortality was an awesome gift.

"What the heck is she doing!" Channing yelled.

"Oh she's not going to jump." Tanner said. He looked again and saw me jump into the air.

"Maybe she is going to jump. TIM!" Tanner yelled. Tim sped on and saw me. I smiled and my charm bracelet glowed. I hovered over them. I put my arms behind my head and acted as if I was laying down on an invisible plat form. They all looked at me.

"What is wrong with this girl!" Shadow yelled out.

"Hey guys. Cool huh? Tim you can do it too. All you got to do is jump up and well you'll see." I laughed. My chao zoomed over to me and a heart appeared on it's head. I laughed and petted it's head.

Tim looked at his necklace and then at Tanner. The echidna shrugged and looked up at me.

"Oh come on guys. It's easy. You all received the immortality gift right?" I asked from the sky.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can fly." Channing said looking at me.

"Sure it does. It's my power and since I shared it I can make it so. Watch." I held up my bracelet and the gang were all off the ground. Tails use his two tails to keep up right while the others did summer salts in the air. Pretty funny to watch. Tim had control too since he had on the other charm.

I laughed and landed and so did everybody else.

"Fun huh? Well see ya!" I zoomed off.

"Hey!" Tim laughed chasing after me. Channing and the others were a bit dizzy so they sat on the grass as I was being chased on.

"Ha think you can catch me!" I laughed running backwards.

"Show off!" He laughed speeding up.

"Maybe so but hey that's just me. See if you can do this!" I went faster and saw a boulder. I jumped it and did a flip. I landed perfectly but I didn't see Tim.

"Tim?" I said. A shadow flew over me and I saw him.

"Show off!" I laughed trying to catch up with him. I was supposed be looking for Bullet but I was having to much fun.

"Hahah. Come on D! Your tricks won't be enough to help ya here!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah! Well how about a few chaos power sparks!" I laughed.

"Oh no you don't! That's cheating!" He laughed.

"So!" I laughed. He laughed and spun around to see what type of power I was doing.

"Chaos Heartful!" I yelled while laughing. A big heart appeared and went over to Tim. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"D?" He said not getting a good feeling. I then popped and confetti fell all over him.

"Ha! A joke power! Nice one huh!" I laughed running faster.

He shuck the pieces of pink and blue paper off him and he smiled. He ran faster to catch me again.

"Oh yeah!" Tim laughed He thought for a moment and found a power.

"Chaos Star Shower!" He laughed. Stars of all forms circled me and glowed brightly.

"Hey! No fair! Now this is cheating!" I yelled jumping out of the friendly prison. He laughed and ran on.

"Hahaha!" Tim laughed and ran on trying to get me to either follow or catch up.

I reached his side and he looked at me. I smiled and had an idea. One that will slow him down. He looked at me curiously and his eyes widened. I kissed his cheek and laughed. I ran on as the surprised hedgehog slowed down.

"Come on Tim!" I laughed running ahead.

"That was un called for!" He laughed.

"So! You slowed down right! Heehahah! Come on slow poke!" I yelled having the time of my life over something as simple as race.

We continued to run on even though it was getting late. The sun was almost completely gone. I looked around and didn't see Tim.

"Hmm? Must've chickened out!" I laughed.

"Don't think so!" He said jumping out of a tree and running next to me. I was about to say something when he kissed my cheek! I blushed and he laughed.

"Ha! Payback!" He laughed and ran on.

"Fine if that's how you want to play!" I laughed and ran onward. I looked around and lost him again.

"Now where did you go!" I laughed thinking he was going to try again. But I heard nothing.

"Tim? Hey are you there! Come on you're really starting to hey!" I looked around and someone grabbed my hand. I look over excepting to see my friend when in fact I saw Bullet!

**Oh my gosh! Reviews please. Who wants an update? **


	33. Chapter 33

_HELP!_

Tim looked all around and didn't see me.

"D!! D where are you!" He yelled getting worried. He ran ahead way to fast and lost sight of me.

"TIM!"

"Huh! D!!" He ran off only to find Bullet holding me at gunpoint!

"D!!" Tim yelled and ran to help me but Bullet pulled out another gun and aimed at him. I was scared and in tears. Moments ago I was having a good time when out of the blue this beast comes up and puts a gun to my head.

"Make a move and she's gonna be blown away." Bullet smiled showing his vampire teeth. Tim growled and looked over at me.

I looked at him and shuck all over.

"Let her go." Tim growled.

"Now why would I do that? So you can come after me and destroy me. Ha! Fat chance!" The grey hedgehog laughed. There was a click and the gun was all ready to go.

"No!" The blue hedgehog yelled out. Bullet smiled and pulled the trigger only for the gun to get blown away by a chaos spear! Tim had another one charged up. He looked over at me and almost yelled out in rage. I was on the ground holding my arm! That creep shot me again!

Tim used his chaos spear to knock the hedgehog male away. After Bullet was hit straight in the heart, he vanished behind a tree. Tim was about to chase him but his mind went back to me. He powered down and ran over to me. He hugged me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back.

**Gang**

"I wonder where they could be?" Channing asked playing with Sonic and Cherry the chao. Sonic the hedgehog was relaxing with Knuckles and Tails. Shadow was with the other male hedgehogs. Alex was just sitting next to Channing watching her play with the chao she had with her.

"Something isn't right." Comet said looking up at the sky. The birds were flying away from the direction they saw Tim and me run in.

**Back to the two**

"Are you okay?" He asked still hugging me tightly. I winced but nodded. I looked at my arm but noticed that the bullet wound was healing?

Tim looked at my arm and saw what was happening. The wound closed and all that was left was a bit of blood. I looked up at him confused.

"No idea." He said shaking his head. I smiled and hugged him. He returned the embrace.

"Where were you?" I asked still hugging the blue hedgehog.

"I guess I ran way to far ahead. I'm sorry." He said sighing.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"I wonder where he went?" Tim said looking behind him. He saw nothing and heard nothing. He growled and held me closer.

"What?"

"We better head back." He said standing. He helped me up and we headed back to our friends. We walked on but I noticed he looked angry. He looked al around and frowned.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He said looking around.

I sighed and knew he was just being protective.

"Listen I can take him. All I need is to practice using my chaos powers." I said looking at my hands that were covered in my blood. Tim frowned and nodded. He was angry and I mean angry. His ears perked up as he heard rustling from a bush that was behind us. He pushes me behind him and stood his ground ready to fight. I frowned and looked over his shoulder. Bullet appeared! I gasped and backed away. Tim followed but kept me behind him at all costs.

"Protecting her are we?" Bullet smiled evilly. Tim growled and looked back to make sure I was close to him.

"Tim let's go." I said sounding scared. Not of Bullet but of what Bullet will do.

"D just stay close." He said holding my hand. I squeezed his hand hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Hahah! Awh! A couple now? How sweet. To bad there won't be a wedding. Oh well." He laughed and took out a chaos emerald. It glowed brightly making us cover our eyes. Tim hugged me tightly incase Bullet was going for a sneak attack.

All we heard was an evil laugh. I closed my eyes tightly and hoped that this would just end.

"You can't protect her forever!" Laughed the monster. The glow vanished and there stood Bullet. Right in front of us! I screamed and hid my face as Tim backed away. He looked back and noticed a steep drop. He growled and looked at me.

He growled and powered up. His stripes glowed and so did the charm necklace.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled. We vanished into a blue light and left Bullet behind. The monster yelled out in anger. He lost his chance of getting me again.

**Gang**

Damian saw a bright light and he saw Tim with me still hugging him. The blue male held me tight before passing out. I gasped and held him up. Tanner rushed over to help me. Channing and the others raced to help also.

"What happened?" Tanner asked putting Tim on the ground. I looked at him and shuck my head.

"Bullet came after us and he used Chaos Control. I think it drained him!" I cried. Channing hugged me as Tanner examined his best friend.

"He's okay just knocked out." Tanner sighed in relief. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank goodness." Channix sighed. Hunter and Chaos looked at their creator and smiled.

"He saved you again?" Sonic said impressed.

"See this is why I have to do this alone!" I yelled in tears.

"Look he was trying to protect you. No need to get upset." Hunter said trying to calm me.

"No! No if I done something that stupid mad hedgehog wouldn't have hurt him!" I yelled. My bracelet glowed and everyone backed away. Tim's necklace glowed just as bright as mine.

"I'm killing Bullet on my own! None of you are going to die because of me!" I yelled. My quills changed and so did my fur color. It was turning darker. Almost a night blue. The group backed away.

"Her dark form." Alex frowned.

I growled and tears fell from my eyes. War frowned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Mom please calm down." He said sounding scared and sad.

"No! No I won't!" I cried and yelled out. Comet and Alex frowned. They looked at Damian and they all went up to me.

"Mom calm down." Damian said holding my hand. I closed my eyes tight and bowed my head. My bracelet stopped glowing and so did Tim's necklace.

I fell to my knees and cried into my palms. War hugged me and frowned. Alex placed his hand on my head and Damian placed his hand on my shoulder. Comet kneeled on one knee and held my hand as I cried on the other.

"Mom just relax okay." Comet smiled. My chao zoomed over to me and hugged me. I held it tightly and cried.

I looked up and saw that it was dark out. Nothing was going right. I stood up and ran off.

"MOM!" War yelled. Tanner frowned and looked at his friend who was still unconscious.

"Mom wait!" Alex yelled out. I held my chao tightly and continued to run. If I stayed then all of them would be in danger.

I continued to run till I reached the base of a cliff. I looked up and saw that it was massive. I fell to my knees and cried hugging Sonic tightly.

"Oh Sonic what do I do!" I cried hugging the chao.

"Chao chao!" It said sounding scared. I looked back and saw Bullet!

I screamed and backed away till I hit the wall of the cliff. I looked around and held Sonic tighter.

"Hahahah! Your boyfriend isn't here to defend you now!" Bullet laughed.

He put his hand up into the air and a chaos spear was formed.

I looked at his hand and shield Sonic. He was still a baby after all.

"Say good bye to everything!" Bullet yelled out. I closed my eyes tightly and he shot the spear at me!

I screamed and a barrier was formed over me. I open one eye and saw Tim!

"Tim I thought you were unconscious!" I yelled out happy and scared all at once. He looked back and smiled. He turned to face the being. Bullet yelled out and vanished into a black mist. Tim's shield stopped and it vanished too. He panted from using to much chaos power and passed out again. I ran up to him and held his head up. Sonic hugged him and cooed. I smiled and hugged him too.

"You always seem to come at the right time." I smiled hugging him tighter. Tanner and the others raced up to us.

_Oh man! Poor Tim is knocked out! Darn you Bullet! Who wants an update and who wants to see Bullet get what he deserves! Reviews please. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Who here says Bullet is going way too far? _

"What happened? I though he was knocked out Tanner?" I asked trying wake up the soldier.

"Yeah well when you ran off he followed and here we are." Tanner said shaking his head.

"Terrific. Bullet got away didn't he?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." I sighed hugging the blue and red hedgehog.

Everyone helped Tim back to Channing's place since it was closer. I sat outside under the oak tree with Cherry and Sonic playing in the grass. Sonic looked up at me and cooed happily. I smiled and picked him up.

"Let's go see how he's doing." I smiled. The chao smiled and nodded. Cherry flew up and landed on my head. I smiled at the pink chao. We walked off to Channing's home. Tim was sitting up with Tanner talking to him. I squealed and jumped him. His eyes widened as a light blue blur hugged him. He fell to the ground laughing. Cherry and Sonic also hugged him. He laughed and returned the embrace. Tanner smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" I smiled hugging him tighter. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to breath. I loosened my grip but still held him tight.

"Now." I smiled looking at him.

"Good. Now can you get off please? Lack of air." He laughed.

"Sorry." I said sitting up straight on the rug. He sat next to me and looked around. He felt his head and noticed he was wearing a bandage.

"Hmmm? Did I fall that hard?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and looked at the chao. Cherry was pushing me closer to Tim and Sonic was doing the same to the other hedgehog.

"Guys calm down." I smiled looking at them.

"Chao chao!" Sonic said crossing his little arms. Cherry did the same and pouted.

"What is it?" Tim asked still not all to familiar with chao.

"No idea. They just looked grumpy for some reason." I said looking at them.

"Hmm?" Tanner said thinking.

"What?" We both said looking up at the echidna.

"Nothing just I think they want you guys together. Oh well." The echidna shrugged. I giggled and Tim blushed slightly. It was pretty obvious to the group any way.

"Well it happens when it happens." I smiled. My chao puffed up and pulled my quills.

"Oww! Hey! Oww! Sonic! Sonic please let go!" I said holding the quill in place to keep it from being pulled off.

Tim frowned and grabbed the chao. Sonic crossed his arms and looked up at the soldier.

I smiled and looked at Tim. He stared at me too. A very long silence till War came in. I look over at the hedgehog and he hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. One of Tim's ears dropped from the sight of War.

Tanner noticed and walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked his friend. Tim nodded and let go of the chao. It flew over to Cherry and the two started to play again.

Tim and Tanner walked outside until they found the same spot they talked at before the day I came back.

"So what held you back?" Tanner asked.

"Excuse me?" Tim said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I saw how you looked at her. So what held you back?" Tanner smirked. Tim sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing did really. It's hard to explain." He said thinking back to the kiss tag that we like played earlier. (just made it up.)

"What's so hard about it?" Tanner asked trying to get a full answer. Tim looked at him and shuck his head.

"Look like d said. It happens when it happens." He said walking off. What Tanner said made Tim stop in his tracks.

"Yeah but when it does happen it may be to late. That guy is out there you know." Tanner said.

"Yeah I know Tanner." Tim frowned.

"So get it over with and be happy about it. One wrong move and all of this can change." Tanner said. Whoa. A bit wise huh?

"Look Tanner I can do what I want so just please get off my back." Tim said defensively.

"I'm not trying to push you all I'm saying is what would happen to you if she died…again." Tanner said thinking back.

"Don't say that." Tim frowned walking off.

"Fine. It's your heart not mine. I already told Tammy how I felt." Tanner said walking off. Tim looked at his friend and sighed.

"Hey!" I said running up to him. He smiled and met me half way. Sonic was on my head holding on.

"So what do you want to do? I know Bullet's out there but we have to show him he doesn't scare us." I smiled.

"Yeah you're right. So what now?" Tim asked.

"Well how about another race. It was fun the last time." I giggled.

"True but I almost lost you that time. I…" He stopped talking when he realized what he said.

"Awh you're sweet. But come on. I'm fine now and you are too. So it's okay." I said holding his hand this time. He smiled and caught Tanner's eye. He was smiling. He turned around and walked off.

"I guess we can have another race." The soldier smiled.

"Great. Hmm? Since Bullet was seen that way how about we race to my place. It's near lots of other houses so if we run into danger the neighbors can help out." I stated.

"True. So is that the finish line or is that the meeting point to continue?" He asked. He really didn't want another race but he did like the idea of his new found speed being tested.

"Yeah. After my house we finish at the park." I giggled hugging my chao. Tim smiled and nodded in approval.

"Okay let's go!" I raced up to the oak tree where the starting point would be. The soldier raced over and stood next to me. I had a fun way of cheating in mind. I guess Tim did too. We leaned in and kissed but it was actually to be a cheek kiss not total lip block. We separated and laughed.

"Okay…on your marks….get set…" Before I said "go" Tim beat me too it and ran off.

"Hey! Cheater!" I laughed running to catch up with him.

"Oh really! You tried o kiss me again to slow me down! Who's the cheater now!" He laughed.

"Oh come on! You did it too!" I laughed running next to him. He looked at me and laughed. I laughed and sped up.

"Okay…..Chaos Joy!" I laughed. Stars and hearts all went around Tim like his Chaos Star Shower.

"Hey! D!!" He laughed jumping over the friendly prison.

"Haha! Just try and catch me!" I laughed speeding up. He smirked and sped up. He ran backwards looking relaxed.

"Hey who's the show off now?" I said smiling.

He smiled and continued to run.

"Chaos Luck!" He laughed. A four leaf clover came up and sprinkled green powder on me.

"Huh? What in the whoa!" I started to float and this time I had no control of it! I looked around and saw lots of stars and hearts.

"Hmm? Luck huh? Okay. Chaos Moon." I smiled. The images vanished and a a whiter glow surrounded Tim.

"Hey! What is this?" He asked.

"Oh I call it Chaos Moon. It makes you glow." I smiled He looked at me and smirked.

"What's Chaos Luck?" I asked laughing at the glowing hedgehog. He looked like a night light.

"Oh it's a weak power that shows well stupid things really. Like flowers or a star something like that. No true strength in that one." He shrugged. I smiled and ran on. The glow around Tim seemed to vanish and we saw that we were close to my place. I got an idea that I knew would get him to really try and win the race instead of letting me win.

"Hey Tim! See if you can beat me all the way to the park!" I laughed. He frowned and sighed.

"You said we were…"

"Yeah but nothing bad happened. Come on!" I laughed running faster. He was beginning to lose sight of me.

"D!! D wait!" he yelled out. I saw that he was far so I stopped at the park. I looked around and realized that the park was where all of this started.

"Look don't run off like that. Bullet could what is it?" Tim asked standing next to me.

"Haheehah. Worried much?" I laughed. He smiled and looked around.

"Hmm?" Tim looked around the park. He dropped his guard which no good. I smiled evilly and walked behind him. He looked back from the corner of his eye and saw me but smirked instead of turning around. I was about to jump him when he turned and caught me in a hug.

"Oh man! Hehehe! Saw me huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah. No sneaky are ya?" He laughed.

"I can when I want to be." I smirked.

"Uh-huh." The soldier said letting me go. I sat on the grass and looked at the sky. I laid on my back and looked up. I noticed that it was nighttime again. Time was flying by awfully fast. Tim laid down next to me and looked up at the star filled night sky. I held his hand and squeezed it. He did the same as we just looked up at the sky.

"Nice night huh?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah really pretty. I never seen some many stars." I giggled. I was in a better mood than earlier.

Tim sighed and listened to the sounds around him. He was alert now that he realized he dropped his guard earlier, which was a wrong move.

"Hey you okay?" I asked seeing that he didn't speak.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Just making sure Bullet isn't around." He said with a serious tone. He really hated that guy huh?

"Well we can head back if you're nervous out here." I said sitting up straight.

"Nah I'm not nervous. Just annoyed with the fact that he won't leave you alone. Must suck to have him around." He said.

"You don't know the half of it." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance.

He smiled and held me hand tight. I yawned and laid back down.

"I'm pretty sleepy." I smiled. I looked over at the soldier and his eyes were half closed. He looked tired to. I smiled and hugged him. He put one arm around me and looked up at the sky.

"Chao chao!" Our ears perked up and I saw Sonic hovering over us with Cherry next to him. I yawned and fell asleep against the hedgehog and closed my eyes again. Sonic flew over and snuggled on my shoulder before closing his eyes. Cherry yawned and flew on my head for a nap like Sonic. Tim stayed up and kept alert. He looked around and growled every time a sound came and it felt like a threat. He looked up at the sky and sighed. Then his ears perked up when he heard me breathing.

"D? You asleep already?" He smiled. Cherry yawned and looked at Tim. She cooed and flew over to his head to sleep. Tim yawned and held me tighter. He didn't want to sleep but his head was telling him other wise. He put his other arm around me and slept. Sonic and Cherry were sleeping as well. Sonic was on my head while Cherry was on Tim's.

**The Thing That Everyone Hates**

"Awh isn't that a cute sight?" Growled a creature from the bush that was a few feet from where we were.

"Sleep well mother. Soon and very soon I'll have my revenge. That male won't be able to protect you forever. As a matter of fact. Might as well get rid of him first. But seeing as you're both together and it would be a waste of energy I might as well as go and destroy those females and your creations. Heheha. I'll return for you soon." He laughed evilly and zoomed off.

Me eyes shot opened. I felt Bullet's presence in the area. I nuzzled against the blue hedgehog's chest and closed my eyes tightly. Maybe I imagined it? I felt Tim rub my quills and back to calm me. I think he felt it when I shuck a bit from the scare. I smiled and relaxed until I went back to sleep.

_Hey who here wants Bullet to just go and jump from a cliff! (Group raises hands) Great! Reviews would be nice of you. _


	35. Chapter 35

_I was asked to continue the fic. For some reason I was going to drop it but since ST, SSG, and Channing want more I made it for them. Here guys. _

"Hmm? First I must get those two apart for this plan to work." Bullet said from a hill top miles away from where me and my friends were.

"I know. The false creation chaos energy. Oh this will work perfectly." Bullet smiled evilly. He concentrated and he transformed into Tim! He looked at himself and smirked.

"Hehehe. Now to get that hedgehog out of my quills till I've finished with getting rid of mother." The now blue male laughed evilly. He may look like Tim but he still had his cold and evil voice.

**Channing and The Gang**

"Hmm? They've been gone a long time you guys." War said thinking about Bullet and his possibilities of hurting me.

"Hey she's okay as long as my pal is with her." Tanner smirked. Hunter and Chaos both agreed.

"Yeah he wouldn't let mister death get to her." Hunter smiled with Channix sitting next to him.

"Okay I you're that sure of him." Damian said thinking the same thought as War.

**Park**

We were both up and just heading back to Channing's place.

"Hmm? Something isn't right." I said looking around with Sonic sitting on my head and Cherry on Tim's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. Bullet seems to not have even dared come after us." Tim said looking around. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back but saw nothing. So he continued to walk on with Cherry still on his shoulder. Sonic flew over to Tim and landed on his head. I giggled at how the chao hovered around Tim's head. He sighed and grabbed one. It was Sonic of course. The white chao smiled and a heart appeared over it's head and it giggled. Tim smiled and the chao yawned. All Sonic really ever did was sleep and play. Not to mention eat non stop. Tim looked at it and then looked at me. I had my thoughts on other things then to notice little Sonic was ready for yet another nap.

"D I think he's sleepy." Tim said trying to bother the sleeping being.

"Huh? Oh hold like you would a bay." I smiled grabbing Cherry. He did and the chao fell right to sleep. The hedgehog smiled and looked at the chao. For some reason he was reminded of Xavier. I haven't met him yet by the way.

I walked on with Cherry sitting on my shoulder smiling and looking around. Tim held the little chao in his arms safely so I wasn't worried of him dropping Sonic by mistake. We reached the street that was the connection to Channing's home. Something in the air made it seem to dangerous to head in that direction. I stopped Tim and he looked at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked trying not to wake up the chao.

"I think we should…." My ears perked up as we heard a scream. Tim frowned and gave Sonic to me.

"Stay here I'll be right back." He said looking right at me. I hugged both Cherry and Sonic and watched as Tim just walked off. Then out of nowhere fog rolled in. Things began to get very scary. I held both chao tighter and they both whimpered in fear.

"It's okay guys. It's okay. Well be fine. Tim will be right back okay. It's alright." I was literally lying to the chao. Everything was not alright and did hoped Tim would come back soon. Then a blue hedgehog came into view.

"Oh thank god I thought you huh?" The blue male was Tim but his eyes looked very scary. Strange.

"Um Tim are you okay?" I asked still hugging the chao. He smile and pointed teeth were shown. My ears dropped flat on my head while the chao hid their faces against my black shirt. The male went up and grabbed my arm with such force I almost fell over. He pulled me away from the direction I was headed in.

"I thought we were headed to……"

"Shut up!" Yelled the male. I was in shock and very angry now. I jerked my arm away and looked at the male.

"What's gotten into you! You leave for about a minute and now you come around and grab me! Oh no you don't!" I yelled with the chao hiding behind me.

"Oh and what's a weakling like you going to do about it!" Growled the male. He never growled at me only when we argued about bullet.

"I am no weakling! I ugghh!" I was punched! Hard too. I was on the ground feeling my face and looking up at my now ex friend and ex possible boyfriend.

"You jerk! Don't you know hitting a lady is wrong! Yelled kicking the jerk off in the knee. He was unfazed by it!

"Heheh! Thought a simple thing like that could hurt me!" The male grabbed my arm and jerked me forward into the street. He smiled evilly and walked up to me slowly. I crawled backwards and knew something was truly wrong with Tim. I never saw him as a guy who'd hit a girl.

"Who are you! You sure as heck not the guy I oww!" I was punched again and this time in my gut. I held my stomach as the male laughed.

"Hey what did owwww!" I screamed. This jerk grabbed my arm and now it was from light blue to a very nasty purple and blue. I looked at my arm and saw how bad it was. Then he produced a chaos spear and threw it at me cutting my other arm! I held my arm tight and slid to the ground.

"Heheah! I should've done this a long time ago!" Laughed the male making another chaos spear. My eyes widened as I noticed that his eyes were and evil yellow and green. This wasn't the guy I hung around with. This sure as heck wasn't the guy me and Channing were friends with. This was an imposter but how can I be sure?

"Well now that you see I'm not playing games get up and come on!" He grabbed my bruised arm and pulled me onward. I yelled in pain but the guy just threw me to the ground and punched me again.

"Either shut up or be knocked out! Your choice!" The male yelled. He didn't let me answer before hitting me in the head again. I was now in tears no matter how much I tried to fight them back. My chao and Channing's chao were trying to help me but the male used a star shard chaos power to knock away the little cuties.

"Leave them alone!" I yelled jumping on the guy's back. He spun fast and knocked me away by punching me.

"Grrr! Chaos War!" I screamed. Flames of all colors surrounded the behind and gun fire was heard. Chaos War was what it sounds like. The monster laughed and jumped up.

"Chaos Storm!" He yelled. Orange shards of stars flew at me hitting me hard and cutting me all over.

"Uggh! Ohh! Chaos Friendship!" I yelled. An enormous blue cloud circled the male and a giant heart circled him. He couldn't break free. Only friends can. Not enemies. This was no friend any more.

**Real Tim**

During all of this Tim was searching for the cause of that scream. He didn't find anything and realized he left me alone for way to long. He raced back but saw I was gone. Or that he is he couldn't see me. The strange being used a type of energy to make it appear as I noting g was wrong.

**Me and Whoever the Heck This Dude Is.**

I was thrown back hard against a building and I winced. I was banged up bad. But I wasn't going to let a jerk off mess with me in such a way. The being towered over me smiling evilly. I look up at him and the tears stared to fall faster.

"My work here is done! Haahaha!" Everything vanished and kept my eyes closed. I open them and he was right there again!

"Arrghh! No get away! Get away from me!" I yelled at the blue hedgehog.

"D what happened to you! Are you okay!" The real Tim rushed over. (I don't it's really him just so you know)

"Get away from me! You're not normal!" I cried hugging Sonic and Cherry.

"Huh? D come on you need help." He said trying to help me up. I was still on the ground and I pushed him away.

"I said leave me alone!" I cried shaking all over.

"Huh? D what why are you acting like this?" He asked sounding worried.

"Me! You almost killed me jerk off!" I yelled now with angry tears.

"What! Me! I was out looking for who ever screamed." Tim said in shock by what I just said. There was only one thing I can think of doing.

"WAR! Damian! Comet! Alex! Help me!" I cried hugging the chao.

Tim looked at me in shock and looked around.

"What happened while I was gone?" He asked to no one.

**The Gang**

All of my creations looked at each other. War's ears perked up and they all showed their pointed teeth.

"He's hurting her! Jerk off!" Alex yelled. Tanner, Hunter, and Chaos looked at them.

"That can't be true!" Tanner yelled. Channing and her creations looked at the group. My creations ran out the door to find me.

**Ma and The Real Tim**

The group of creatures zoomed on and found me banged up. War and Damian looked at Tim and growled while Alex and Comet went to check up on me. They hugged me and I cried against Comet still holding the chao. Tim's gang ran over to us and saw me. Their jaws dropped. Channing and her team came over and went right to me.

War and Damian began to change into their dark forms. They both turned black but their markings like stars and red streaks were still visible. Tim backed away with his group in front of him.

"What did you do!" Channing yelled with Tammy next to her. Channix was with Alex and Comet checking me. War and Damian growled. They were at an all time high hatred now.

Tim looked at them all. He didn't know what was going on.

"Tim what happened?" Tanner asked with a sad look.

"I'd like to know the same." Tim said looking at me. I caught his eye and hid my face against Comet. Alex held me tight also.

"I warned you." Damian growled now going back to normal same with War. They growled and walked over to me.

"Will someone please tell us what happened." Hunter said looking at Channix. Channix shuck her head and looked at Channing.

I finally spoke.

"Ask him!" I cried still. Tim backed away and frowned.

"I never did anything to you D." He said sounding sad.

"Okay enough! Come near my mother again and I'll….screw this! Graagghhh!" War jumped the blue hedgehog and started to fight him. Damian and Tim's gang held him back. War yelled out trying to fight them off.

"War stop lease." I said hating every second of this. The little green hedgehog nodded and went over to me. Damian helped me up. My blue fur was a mess with blood and bruises.

Tim walked up to me but I backed away with instinct. War and Comet stood in front of me and growled.

Tim looked around and sighed. He backed away and looked at everyone.

"Okay. Let's go home guys." Tim sighed. Tanner followed along with his brothers/team.

"Hold it!" War yelled. Tim stopped and looked at him. The locket around Tim glowed and my charm bracelet glowed. I looked at my charm and cried. I ran off heading to Channing's house. The rest followed except for Tim and his team.

"What happened?" Tanner asked sounding sad. The team raced off to see while the blue hedgehog stood alone.

"Glad to have been of assistance." A cold voice said behind him. Tim's eyes widened and he looked around. Bullet was right behind him.

"You. You hurt her." Tim growled.

"Now that I've got this power I have to say I must use it to my advantage. Heheh." The grey hedgehog said changing back into Tim. Now the two males looked at each other.

"I'll be expecting to see you real soon." The fake Tim vanished.

The real Tim was in shock.

"What is his plan?" Tim said now hating the creature more than ever. He looked in the direction of Channing's home and growled.

"Now she's scared of me. And it's all his fault! It's his fault she's acting this way!" Then the locket glowed. The reason is that it showed mood also. It glowed with a blackish outlining.

Tim looked back at Channing's home and sighed in sadness.

"I can't believe it." He said crossing his arms and bowing his head. It started to rain as if nothing more could go wrong. It soaked his cloths and fur but he paid no mind to it. His eyes were half closed and he was in deep thought. Nothing was going right.

_Super dark fic huh? I warned you. Reviews would be nice. I'll update real soon. Just sit and wait. I may write it now. Reviews are very encouraging. Don't hate Tim! It was Bullet! Not my friend okay! _


	36. Chapter 36

_Here people. No of course I don't hate Tim for real. _

Tim walked off angry. That freak got me to hate him and now he's lost a friend and possible girlfriend. His team and him were off walking. Just walking around. The blue hedgehog sighed in sadness. Chaos walked up to him and looked at him.

"Tim? Come on man. It's okay." Chaos smiled.

"No it's not Chaos. It's not. She was scared of me." The teen male said looking at his friends.

"Look I'm sure if you explain that it was Bullet she'd listen." Hunter smiled.

"Think so huh?" The male sighed not looking at the group talking to him.

"Yeah. She really likes you so I'm sure she'd forgive you." Tanner smiled.

**Me and the Group**

"D tells what that jerk did?" Sonic said looking at me. I closed my eyes tight and hugged my chao. Little Sonic had a bandaged around his tummy and Cherry did too. I looked around and shuck my head. I was angry and sad all at once. I really though he was a friend.

I sighed and stood up. A little wobbly and headed out the door.

"Mom you should sit down." Alex said coming up to me. I smiled and patted his head slightly.

"I have to go." I sighed and sped off. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and ran after me along with War and Damian. Channing and Tammy followed. The others stayed behind incase Bullet would make an unexpected house call.

I raced off until Shadow jumped in front of me. He was at my level now so I couldn't look down like I would if I were human.

"Shadow I have to go get that guy before…"

"We'll help you find that human or hedgehog that is." Sonic said thinking.

"No I'm not after him! I'm after HIM!" I yelled pointing to a grey hedgehog standing out in the distance.

"Would you like to see a magic trick. Watch." The male laughed. A black mist came around him and Tim appeared. That hedgehog transformed into Tim!

I was close to tears now. I was told my real friend to go away forever when in fact it was bullet who caused all of this bruising and such.

"Impressed. Oh practicing was fun wasn't it mother?" The slick being laughed evilly.

"You faker!" Sonic yelled out and this time it wasn't to Shadow.

"Why thank you. I had to split them apart or this wouldn't work." The fake Tim zoomed up and grabbed me and Channing! We both fought the jerk but he was way to strong. He picked us up. I had Sonic with me while Channing had Cherry. They both cried as me and Channing gaped in shock.

"Chaos oh wait…where's that boyfriend of yours?" Bullet asked.

"Thanks to you he's probably home or something!" Tammy yelled worried about her friends. War and Damian both growled and looked at me.

"Bullet let Channing go!" I yelled at the now blue male.

"What! No way! Let D go!" Channing yelled.

"This is my problem not yours Channing. Here take care of him please." I said giving Channing Sonic.

"But…" Channing wasn't given enough time to answer when Bullet dropped her.

"Oh well I'm more interested in killing you than her at the moment. Hahahheheh! Chaos Control!" We vanished but the last thing I saw before we left was War's sad face.

**Tim and Group**

The guys were heading to Channing's home after Tanner talked Tim into explaining the situation. They came to a hill top and saw the group. Well some of them.

"Something's wrong!" Tim said racing on. His team followed.

They reached the top and looked at Channing who was on the floor.

"Tim! Bullet! He took D away!" Channing yelled. Tim didn't think twice before running off.

"Wait what if he was Bullet!" War yelled about to give chase. Tanner was following Tim while the others stayed behind to help everyone.

"He's not! We where with him the whole Tim!" Hunter yelled pushing War back.

"He needs my help too…." Before Damian can speak, Tim teleported back over to them. He grabbed Damian's arm and teleported away. The gang sweat dropped at the scene.

"Wow. Nice timing I'll give him that." Sonic smiled.

**Tim, Tanner, and Now Damian**

"Alright since you have a tracker I need you!" Tim growled now angry. Damian nodded and took it out. Tanner looked at it and groaned.

"Where is she!" Tim yelled getting ready teleport with or without Damian.

"The same place where we first thought she died!" Tanner smiled. Tim nodded and teleported away with the two.

**Me**

I was yet again beaten up like crazy but I fought back the jerk off. Now that I know that Tim was innocent and my yelling was very mean. I was sitting in a see through glass pod crying. Not because of the pain or the fear of dieing. But the fact that I hurt a very good friend.

"I'm very sorry Tim." I said with my ears dropping flat on my head.

"I won't blame him for even thinking about saving me after what I said. I bet he's off doing something better than worrying about me." I sighed and slouched in the enclosed area. I looked around and saw Bullet still transformed as the blue hedgy. He was acting very happy at the moment, probably happy that he could get rid of me. The darn hedgy took my immortality bracelet and I can only stay immortal with a charm similar to it. With out it I'm dead for real. I sighed. The only charm of immortality left was Tim's necklace. Would he even think about giving it to me after what I said if I were to actually die?

"Oh don't worry mother. This will be slow and very painful! Hahah!" Laughed the psycho.

"I'm not scared Bullet. Do what you want." I sighed continuing to cry.

**Tim and the Two Males**

They reached the same area they were at least a few weeks ago. Tim was leading the way for some reason the necklace was literally showing him the way. It was like pulling him forward.

"Guys stay here. I'm doing this on my own." Tim said stopping the two.

"No!" Tanner said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah my mom could be hurt or worse." Damian growled.

"I have to see for myself if she's okay. I don't want to find out like the last time! I need to see if it's true!" Tim growled. Tanner and Damian nodded.

The soldier zoomed on ahead being led by the necklace. He followed it through every turn and corner it made till he found the same room where things went wrong. He peeked in and saw me in the pod. Bullet was walking around and stopped in front of my prison. He saw Bullet pull me out with such force I yelped in pain. He grabbed my badly bruised arm and threw me to the ground.

"Now sit there and I'll be right back." He teleported away and I sat there on the ground. I sighed and rubbed my arm. Tim was growling at how Bullet treated me. I on the other hand didn't care anymore.

Tim rushed in. I look up and was in shock. He came back?

"Are you okay!" He asked hugging me. I quickly got out of the shock and hugged him tightly. I just sat there and cried against my friend.

"I'm really sorry." I cried.

He didn't say anything but hugged me tighter. My ears perked up as I heard an evil laugh.

Tim's eyes narrowed and he growled. I hid my face against his chest and cried. I was now immortal. Tim was probably still upset with me and Bullet is still looking like Tim.

"I thought I split you two apart." He smiled evilly sitting on a large object. It had a box shape to it and it stuck out from the wall. Tim let me go and stood in front of me.

"Oh well. To bad though. If you two were apart this wouldn't hurt so much." Bullet held the bracelet up and it glowed bright red. It stung me since it belonged to me. It would affect Tim if it were his necklace but the bracelet was mine instead. Bullet smiled at my expression from the sudden jolt of pain in my head. I felt dizzy but if I fainted then things would go from bad to worse. Tim sat near me and held me up by hugging me

"Or how about this." The bracelet glowed purple and this time the pain went from bad to worse. I yelped as my head felt like it a screw driver went right through me!

"Hey stop!" Tim yelled holding me tighter to calm me down.

"Hmm? No. Now let's see. Oh never tried this one yet. Matter of fact I never tried this at all." The double said twirling around the charm. This time it went from charm to bracelet. Now it can affect the blue hedgehog. Tim felt a pain in his head but didn't pay attention to it till it started to get worse.

"Oh wow! This is fun! New type of torture means new favorite! Hahahah!" The creature laughed.

Tim growled and looked at me. I had my eyes closed tightly because that headache was killing me. Literally.

"How do I get it from hi?" Tim asked me still wincing from the pain.

"You have to kill him." I said holding my head tighter than I did.

"But he's immo…."

"Not anymore. Now he's just powerful. He gave up the immorality back when everyone thought I died. He gave it up to control the future. So now you can kill him." I said still wincing and crying because of the pain.

"But doesn't killing involve you." The hedgehog said sounding sad.

"Yeah." I said holding my head.

"But I thought you were immortal." Tim said hating that he was being told all of this now.

"I was. But that freak took my bracelet." I said now close to passing out.

"Okay enough talking. Time for more fun!" Bullet pulled out a red button and pressed it. And just like Eggman three robots appeared. The next thing I knew I was knocked out. The robots grabbed me and Tim. They put us in one pod. Tim held me tightly and looked up. A laser was pointed right at us.

"Nice of you to notice my drain ray. Want to see how it works?" The fake Tim smiled.

"I get the idea." Tim growled holding me tighter.

"Oh well what fun is that? Here!" Bullet pressed a button and a red light came over us. Tim felt weaker but thanks to the necklace he was only feeling a slight part of it. He knew I was feeling the full blow. He had to decide. Either stay immortal and kill off Bullet or give the necklace to me and hope that he won't die trying to kill bullet. Was there a way to do both?

_Here guys. Reviews would be nice of you. Questions ohhhh! What will Tim do! Find out! _


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey guys. Ohh! Darn you Bullet! Darn you! Making people make hard choices! Oh when this fic is over I bet all of the guys in this fic want to kill you! I'd help them and you're my creation! Hemp!_

_Bullet: Holy Sh…_

_Me: Cussing huh! Take this! (you don't want to know)_

Tim looked at Bullet and growled. He looked back at me and smiled. He took off the necklace and placed it over me. He winced in pain. This ray was a lot more painful than anything he's ever felt. So with the locket it hurt and without it was just unbearable. He closed his eyes tight and just took it. The ray vanished and he panted in pain. He looked up at Bullet who was on the ground with Tanner on him.

"Tanner!" Tim said in shock and horror. Not even a military echidna can take on a monster like that! Damian broke the glass and helped Tim out of it. Damian picked me up and saw the locket around my neck.

Tim went to help the echidna but he felt very weak. That ray did some real damage that made it hard to walk normally.

"Tim get out of here! I got him!" Tanner yelled pulling out his gun and firing. He missed and was pushed to the ground by Bullet. Bullet changed back to his normal self and began attacking the echidna.

Tanner was trying to get the hedgehog off when Tim went to help him. The hedgehog and his echidna friend fought the creature no matter hurt they were. Damian watched and knew he had to help them. He laid me down and powered up his chaos energy. He zoomed in and used a head but to knock Bullet over. The grey hedgehog growled and used spin dash. Tim and Damian both did the same and all three were pushed to the ground. Tim was laying on his side trying to get up and Damian was on his back trying to stand. Bullet looked at Tim and zoomed over to him. The soldier's eye widened but Tanner jumped in the way!

"Tanner! Move!" Tim yelled. The echidna for the first time ignored his command and braced for impact. Tim watched in horror as the grey hedgehog kept his collision course to his best friend.

"You're not hurting my creator as long as I'm standing! Graaraaghh!" Tanner ran on and put a fist out to hit the creature. Damian and Tim finally stood and watched as this was to end badly.

"Tanner! Tanner no! Stop! I said stop it!" Tim yelled now angry with his best friend.

Then a collision. Tim's eyes widened and so did Damian's. I finally came through and woke up. I looked around and gasped.

**Channing and the Others.**

"Okay guys. According to my tracker the tracker Damina has is in there." Tails pointed to the strange building. Hunter and Chaos both felt strange and by instinct they ran inside to see what happened.

"Maybe it's Tim!" Channix frowned racing into the building with the rest.

"Or Tanner!" Tammy cried.

**Battle Group. **

Tanner was standing but so was Bullet. Tanner winced and shuck a bit.

"Tanner?" Tim said sounding scared. The echidna looked back and smirked. He closed his eyes tight and held his stomach.

"TANNER!" Tim raced over to help him. Tanner fell on Tim wincing in pain. Tim looked at him and was in shock! Bullet smiled evilly and held a chaos spear firmly in his hand. Damian couldn't believe it. I stood and raced over to Tanner and Tim. The echidna was in real pain. That monster struck Tanner hard in the abdomen with the spear shard.

"Tanner?" I said petting the adult echidna. He looked at me and smiled. Tin hugged him. Hey it's his friend. I'd do the same.

"You're going to be okay pal." Tim smiled. The echidna nodded and just relaxed. He was in pain but screaming and complaining would make it worse. I took off the locket and gave it back to Tim. He looked at me oddly and then put it on Tanner. The echidna looked at him and smiled. He was okay! Yey!

I stood and mad a fist!

"You went to far Bullet! Hurting me is one thing but hurting my friends is far enough!" I yelled. Tim stood with Tanner still holding onto him. He growled and his stripes glowed.

"Oh now it's revenge for real this time. Well then….it's on!" Bullet jumped into the air and spun. He changed for again and this time this form was for sure unbeatable. Mephiles.

"Oh my god." Tanner and Damian said together. Me and Tim were way to angry to care at the very least of what he's become.

Tanner fell to the ground holding his abdomen in pain. Tim keeled on one knee next to him and held him up. Then a scream was heard.

"Tammy?" We said surprised.

"Tanner! Who did this!" Tammy yelled running over to the echidna. He smiled and hugged her in return. Knowing he was in good hands Tim walked up next to me and growled.

Tim grabbed my hand and I squeezed his tightly.

"You know…this can destroy everything right?" I asked looking at him.

"Right now he hurt my friend and…..girlfriend. So all I care about at the moment is killing the jerk off. Everything else is going to have to wait." The male said firmly. Wait rewind! What did you say?

I nodded and powered up into super from. Tim did the same. I was a pink glow and he was a yellow like Sonic and Shadow. He looked like both hedgehogs mixed. I smiled and turned to him.

"Ready to go?" He smirked.

I nodded and we both went over to Bullet.

"So super forms eh? Well this should be interesting." Shadow said helping Tanner up. Tammy and Channing were watching in shock. Sonic the chao and Cherry were scared so they hid behind Knuckles and Tails. Sonic crossed his arms and fought the wanting to fight.

"Very well then. Let's go!" Bullet yelled. A glowing mass of energy surrounded us and blocked the way out. It was like we were in a red bubble and the others were blocked out. War and his brothers growled at the though of me fighting but they knew I had a friend by my side.

"Okay Tim let's try my new chaos power." I said looking at the yellow and red hedgehog.

"Sure." He nodded. I stoke out my hand and he held it.

"Okay now think. What makes you so angry that drives you over the edge?" I said.

"I have one right now. Him hurting you guys." Tim growled squeezing my hand tightly.

I though for a second and had one. It was kind of like Tim's but mine was the fact that I made a monster.

"Okay. Here we go!" I screamed. Tim smiled and followed the chaos energy. He smirked and waited. My chaos energy and his combined.

"Alright! Chaos Combination!" I yelled. Two types of chaos energy was released. On was a light orange and the other was blue.

"Okay! Chaos Combine!" Tim yelled out putting his hand out. I did the same and both of the chaos powers combined into one form. It went from two colors too one mass of white and yellow. Bullet was engulfed in it and held on with a chaos blast as best as he could. Tow super hedgehogs was proven difficult.

"Okay Tim. Your turn. Which one are you using?" I asked trying not to yell out. Chaos powers were very painful when the forces are combined.

"Just hold on to me and concentrate on killing him." Tim glared at the other male. I nodded and concentrated on how I hated this male. He had no right to live in my eyes.

"Chaos Flame Combine!" Tim yelled. Fire surrounded us and Tim guided it with his free hand. Another ring of fire came to me and I had control over it.

"Now aim it at him D!" Tim said doing the same. We did it at the same time and Bullet's powers were weakening.

"Tim stop! A few more and one of you won't make it!" Tails yelled out. Everyone gasped and had mixed feelings at that moment.

Tim looked at them and then back at me. I was concentrating on killing this guy. If I died then I die destroying a cause of violence. (get the summary now?)

"D?" The soldier said looking at me. I looked at him and smiled.

Then the necklace appeared around Tim's neck. Tammy used her magic which can only help us that one time.

"Look getting rid of him can kill one of us but at least **he's** gone." I said holding Tim's hand tighter. He nodded and looked at the locket. He put his free hand over it.

"Don't even think of it." I said not looking at him.

"But….."

"Please." I smiled looking at him. He sighed and we went back to facing the creature. Bullet was back to normal and weak. But yet still very powerful.

"Okay my turn." I said smiling. Tim frowned and looked at the ground. We were hovering above it.

"Now you concentrate on what you care about the most for this to work properly. Think hard." I smiled. (Oh come on you can guess. Fine I'll write it.)

We both thought of the other and the power grew.

"Chaos……" Before I got to finish it something inside of me told me the sad truth.

_Mom using this can kill you. You know that right?_

"M? Would it really?" I asked now close to tears. Military came back and spoke to me but he left again.

"What was that?" Tim asked looking worried.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying D." He said facing forward. I close my eyes tight. If it were true then it had to be done.

"Chaos….."

"Mom no!" War cried.

"Don't do it!" Alex and Comet both yelled.

"No!" Damian yelled out. Tim heard them and looked at me. I had tears streaming down my eyes. His eyes widened and knew who was going to die.

"D no!" Tim yelled. He hugged me and my Chaos power stopped instantly. I cried against him.

Bullet saw his chance and powered up.

"Chaos Death Beam!" He yelled. Tim saw it and growled.

"Oh my god!" Channing yelled hugging Channix.

"Look out!" Everyone yelled. I growled. It had to be done!

I let go of Tim and flew ahead.

" Chaos Heart!" I screamed. (remember what I told you about chaos heart in previous chapters.)

"No!" War yelled out!

Tim was wide eyed and flew over to me. The chaos energy was destroying me and Bullet. A shield went over me and Bullet. All of my power went into the male and was killing him. He yelled out and was being destroyed.

I winced and cried out. It really was painful as described. Tim was panting in fear and anger.

"No! No D get out of there!" He yelled trying to break through the shield. I looked at him and continued to cry. Then a big flash of bright light appeared.

Everyone closed there eyes and then………

_Reviews please. Sorry but have to go to bed. Tired as ever. No update tomorrow sorry but the next day for sure. _


	38. Chapter 38

_Hey guys. Oh man! Fic almost over. Oh well. Still some stuff to get too but sadly it's almost over. All good things come to end and sadly some too soon. Oh man!_

The bright light spread out. War and his brothers all growled angry. Chaos Heart was made to be a killing power so that means….uh-oh.

"Tim do something!" Damian yelled out. Tim thought any minute everything was going to change so he had to move fast.

"Fine!" Tim yelled out. He powered up even more. He grew even more powerful with his anger going over the edge.

"What are you doing!" Tanner yelled.

"Oh my god! Yeah! Go for it!" Sonic yelled out happy. Shadow smiled and nodded. Tim looked at them and flew straight into the shield! How did that happen! (well you can have a few answers like friendship and stuff like that.)

Tim looked around and saw Bullet. He was still alive. I was too but still using the chaos power. Tim growled and grabbed my hand.

"Huh? How did you get through the shield!" I said surprised.

He didn't say anything but looked at Bullet. He growled and grew even angrier.

"You have to get out of here!" I yelled annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said baring his pointed teeth and looking at the grey monster. I looked around and felt weaker. I guessed it showed because the blue hedgehog went up to me and hugged me to keep me up. My hand was still stretched out to use the chaos heart.

"You can only save one and that's me so move!" Bullet zoomed over and tried to escape but Tim powered up again and grabbed Bullet. He let me go and grabbed him by the collar. The grey hedgehog for once was now scared. Tim's eyes were darker and he was for sure angry. I felt sick and dizzy but I had to keep the chaos heart going till the end.

"You've caused enough trouble." Tim growled looking at the male. Bullet looked at him. They were eye to eye. Tim's stripes went black and his fur went into a navy blue.

"You have a dark form!" Bullet yelled out. The soldier stayed silent and continued to power up.

I was now close to passing out but as long as Bullet is dieing, it'd be worth it. Right?

"Now come on. What are you more worried about? Killing me or saving her?" Bullet grinned evilly. Tim's eyes went back to normal and he looked at me. I held my head and was in tears again.

"D?" He said dropping his ears. He growled and looked at Bullet.

"She's doing this because of you! Now if she dies you do too! I'll gladly do it myself!" Tim yelled dropping Bullet. He zoomed over towards me and hugged me. I finally passed out from losing all of that chaos energy. Tim smiled and picked me up. He looked at Bullet who was still in the area. He had his arms crossed and looking at the ground.

"Hemp." Tim growled and concentrated.

"Chaos Control." He said and we teleported. Bullet looked around and smiled. A tear fell from his eye.

He looked around and allowed the chaos energy to destroy him. Bullet? He went from grey hedgehog to a blue Sonic look a like with white stripes and brown eyes. His sweet form! He still has it!

Tim appeared out of the area and was panting form the chaos powers. He was tired and was close to passing out. Tanner and the others went up to him. War took me and Tanner helped Tim to a sitting position. Then he finally passed out. He changed back to his original form. Tanner held him up and smiled.

"Man I'm glad you're alive." Tanner smiled hugging his friend. Shadow and Sonic were looking at the floating blue and white hedgehog. He had white stripes like Shadow but looked like Sonic.

War and his group watched as their 'brother' continued to get destroyed. I finally woke up and looked around. I was still in super form and saw Bullet. I looked up at War and cried against him. He smiled and hugged me. He put me down and I looked at Tim. I went over to and hugged him before heading back into the chaos energy!

"No wait!" Shadow yelled.

Bullet was smiling and floating about getting hit with chaos spears and shards of energy.

"Bullet! Bullet you're back!" I cried going over to him. He smiled and nodded.

I hugged my old friend. His dark form took over him awhile back and I lost one of my best friends. He hugged me too but his hug was weak.

"I'm sorry." He said bowing his head and crying against my shoulder.

"I am too Bullet. I never should've just kicked you out of our lives. I'm sorry for that." I cried against him. He held me tighter and just continued to cry.

"I hope he's okay mom." Bullet said with his ears dropping.

"He is Bullet. Just tired out is all." I smiled rubbing his quills. He smiled but the chaos heart was destroying itself and we were still in it!

"Chaos Control." I said before fainting. I was out cold this time.

Bullet held me up and went out of the area. He went over to Tanner and looked at everyone.

"Bullet?" Damian said in shock. War and the others were confused.

"When mom wakes up she'll explain." Bullet frowned.

"Guys we have to get out of here!" Tails yelled out holding Cherry.

"Yeah this place is going to blow!" Knuckles yelled out holding my chao, Sonic.

They all looked at Shadow. He sighed and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control." He said and we all vanished.

**The Next Day.**

"Man they really done it huh?" Sonic said walking over to my unconscious self.

"Yes faker. All of that energy drains you and will in fact kill you." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Nah they'll be fine." Comet said hugging me. My chao flew over to me and laid down on my. I was laying on my side. I looked like I was sleeping.

Tim was on the other couch on his side also. We were at my place and everyone seemed to be a bit bored with waiting. Tanner had a bandage around his stomach and was sitting next to Tammy.

"ohh. What happened?" I said waking up.

"Finally!" Everyone yelled. The scream shocked me and I fell off my sofa feeling dizzy.

"Oww. Oh man my head. Must you scream so loudly?" I giggled still feeling tired. My chao was holding onto my very tightly that it hurt. War took him away and hugged me tightly. My mind went to Tim and Bullet. Tim was up and on the ground too thanks to Cherry and Tanner. Both seemed way to jumpy. Tim was laughing at how Tanner just jumped him. Also how Chaos just hugged his neck. Plus Hunter was asking so many questions at one time.

"Okay he's safe." I sighed looking at Tim. He caught my glance and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then my mind went to Bullet. Was he okay?

"He's okay. He's out front on the hill." Channing smiled knowing who I was looking for.

"Thanks Channing." I smiled. I stood up with War's help and Tim stood with well his whole team's help. They were very attached to him huh? (lols)

We walked out and saw Bullet. Tired or not I ran up to him. He looked back and smiled.

"Bullet I'm so happy you're okay!" I yelled out.

"Hey! D! Get away from him!" Tim yelled stopping me.

"No it's okay Tim. He's fine now." I said hugging my new boyfriend. (well he did say girlfriend. lols)

"But he almost……."

"Come on." I laughed pulling him on. We meet up with Bullet half way. His ears were down and he had a sad face. He looked at Tim who just glared at him.

"Okay boys here's how it's going to be. Bullet here." I said giving him a necklace. Not like Tim's though. This one was to kill off his dark form without hurting him. He placed it on and it glowed red.

"You're still dark huh?" I sighed sounding sad.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at the two of us. Tim looked at him and smirked.

"Now Tim meet the original Bullet." I smiled introducing the blue and white hedgehog. Tim nodded and shuck his hand.

"Okay now that huh?" I saw a blue and red hedgehog walking up to me and Tim. Tim knew who it was. This hedgy had one red stripe on his head and was a dark blue. He looked like Tim!

"Um hello." I smiled. I thought Tim created him like Tanner and the rest.

"Hey mom." Smiled the hedgy. Mom? My creation from my mind huh? Oh well he's cute and what's one more. (lols)

"Oh you haven't told her have you?" The little one said looking at Tim. Tim blushed and looked at me. I looked at him and raised and eyebrow.

"Told me _what_?" I asked having a very funny feeling.

"Well heheh. He's my dad and you're my mom." Laughed the hedgy.

"Um huh?" I said trying to not faint again.

"Um hehe. Well you see Xavier here….."

"Xavier?" I said surprised. (no really I love that name.)

"Oh boy. Here it comes." Xavier sighed

"Hello! Girl confused here!" I yelled now close to fainting.

"Okay how about we…." The dark blue hedgehog was cut off when he heard a little scream.

"Mommy!" Screamed a tiny female hedgy.

"What!" I yelled surprised. I looked at Tim and was looking at the little hedgehog. He's never seen her either.

The little one latched onto my waist and looked at me.

"So has daddy told you yet?" She smiled.

"Okay I think I'll lay down for oh I don't know…..the next few years of sanity I have left." I passed out. Tim caught me and looked at the two. Then the group rushed over. They know a bit about the future and I knew nothing. What's up with that!

_End of Part 2 yeah short part but come on. Another new kid? Creepy. lols. So any idea on what the little girl should be named. Cause I'm getting freaked here! First Xavier comes on in and now another hedgy! Oh god! Who else! Oh yeah Bullet is normal again! Yey! Part 3 will be the finale. Sorry but I have to wrap things up you know. Hehe. Part 3 won't be all that long either. Hey Tim you never filled me in! A kid. Hello! JK It's a joke people! A harmless joke. Hey if the chapter is to weird I'll re write it if you'd like. Don't want people embarrassed or anything. _


	39. Part 3: Chapter 39

_Since virtually it's SSG's kid he got to name her. So sorry guys, but meet the new member of Changing Home………_

"Is mommy awake yet daddy?" Lena said looking at Tim. (yup. Lena. Cute huh?)

"I uh I think she'll be fine Lena." Tim said not yet at all used to the 'daddy' thing. But if Xavier and Lena are his kids then he'd have to eventually.

I woke up and was being stared at by brown eyes. The little female was looking at me and so was Tim. Also Xavier was too. War and the group all bunched in to look at me.

"Okay guys um…I need some air please." I laughed. They backed away and I was brought back down to the ground by a hug!

"Oh mommy you're up! See daddy! She's up." She smiled. I looked at Tim and he thought the ground seemed interesting.

"Um I never got your name." I said sitting up straight with the little girl on my lap.

"My name is…..wait! Xavier! Mommy doesn't know me!" Cried the little girl. I'm guessing she was four.

"Um no sis. Remember this is the past mommy and daddy." Her older brother said.

"Ohh. Well I'm Lena Maria Hedgehog." She smiled looking at me. She was very cute I must say.

She looked a lot like me. Eyes and all.

"Well now that I woke up can someone fill me in here?" I asked looking around. War was about to say something when Tim spoke up just to annoy him. War was still a pain to him even after the hug thing.

"I'll tell you D. But how about after I figure out how Lena here happened." Tim said standing. The light blue female followed him and held his hand. He looked at her and just let her did what she wanted.

"Um what do you mean?" I asked. Did he really know like everything?

"Well um come on." He took my hand and let go of Lena's until she hugged us both. Xavier smiled and joined the family group hug.

"Daddy where are you and mommy going?" She asked looking up at us. I blushed at the 'mommy and daddy' part. Tim looked fine. He seemed to already have gotten used to the little names.

"Um I uh….I'm going to talk with D for awhile." He said looking at the light blue hedgy.

"You mean mommy." She smiled.

"Yeah. Mommy." Tim said now blushing.

"Come on Lena. Leave mom and dad alone. Let's go see Aunt Tammy and Uncle Tanner." Xavier said.

"Yeah! Uncle Tanner!" The minute Tanner stepped forward he and Tammy were pushed to the ground and were both hugged by the little bundle.

"Um hey?" Tanner said looking at the light blue hedgehog.

"Lena!" Xavier said picking her up. She giggled and started to run back to Tim. She latched herself onto his side and smiled at him.

"Daddy where's Josh?" She asked. Remember Josh? (profile if needed reminder. It's better than going back chapters.)

"I uh. I don't know. But I really need to talk to D alone okay." He said looking at her.

"It's mommy, daddy. Mommy not D. D is mommy's first name." Smiled the four year old. Smart little one huh?

"Um yeah mommy. Now excuse me." Tim picked the little one up and gave her to Tanner. Tanner held the little one and she played with his dreadlocks which he didn't' find at all funny. But she did.

"Okay now you come with me." He said taking my hand. I nodded but War went up to me and hugged my waist. Tim sighed.

_Am I ever going to talk to her? _

"Look mom if anything happens just…"

"War what is going to happen?" I asked. Bullet then came up o me and gave me a quick hug before heading over to the rest of the group.

"Nothing I guess." He said dropping his ears.

"Awh! Come here!" I hugged him tightly and he did the same. Tim was getting a bit impatient but knew War was major protective of me.

He let go and went back to his brothers.

"Now you were taking me somewhere to talk?" I smiled looking at Tim. He sighed and nodded. He took my hand again and we went to the park. Where yet again everything started. I can't believe one spot made a huge impact on both lives.

We sat on the hill. Well actually I sat down Tim walked back and forth in front of me. I crossed my arms and leaned against the tree that was behind me.

"Okay now where should I start?" The blue hedgehog said thinking.

"Um maybe why those two keep calling us mom and dad." I said still blushing.

"Well that's easy. Not really though. I uh I guess we get married in the future and um yeah. Kids. That's about as I can sum it all up." He smiled. I nodded. I get married to one of my friends? Just like the movies huh?

"Okay but how is it you knew Xavier?" I asked still unsure.

"Well your chao Sonic did some type of thing and the future came to life. I saw us in the future as a couple and as hedgehogs."

"So you didn't tell me!" I said now surprised.

"Bullet had you. How was I supposed to tell you?" Tim said crossing his arms.

"True. Sorry. Continue." I said sitting up straight.

"Well after the future couple came I saw the kids but I never seen Lena. She must be new to our family I suppose." Tim said sitting in front if me.

"So Xavier and Lean are our kids huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah." Tim smiled back seeing that I wasn't freaked.

"Works for me. So how did our future selves look?" I laughed. Tim sighed in relief.

_At least she didn't pass out like I did. Glad I left that part out. _

"Well we looked like ourselves just a bit bigger and older. Nothing else." Tim explained.

"Oh. So the others have kids too huh?" I smiled thinking about Bullet and War.

"Yeah they do. Mostly adopted but others were like Lena and Xavier." Tim smiled.

"Uh-huh. So do tell me…...why didn't you say this in front of everyone else?" I asked stretching a bit. I was still a bit tired but I wanted to know a lot about what happened while I was gone.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone that's all." He smiled.

"Awh. Well now that I'm caught up to speed with all of this I have one more question." I smiled.

"Okay. What's that?"

"Not a question really. Here…….."

The blue hedgehog was taken off guard by another kiss. His eyes widened and I smiled at his expression.

"Heheh. Happy now? You seemed pretty nervous too tell me about all of this." I giggled still trying not to die laughing from his expression.

"Um I kind of was but hey." He shrugged and hugged me back. I returned the hug and sighed.

"You okay? You sound tired?" He asked looking at me.

"Huh? Oh I am. But just a tiny bit. Not a whole lot." I said trying to stop a yawn. He held me tighter and I was close to falling asleep.

"Well then go to sleep. After what happened I'm surprised we're even alive." He said rubbing my head.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But hey we're fine now." I smiled nuzzling against his chest.

"Yeah. Glad for that." He smiled hugging me again.

**Group**

"I want daddy." Pouted Lena sitting on Tanner's chest. He was yet again on the ground with her on him.

Xavier rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh no everything's okay I suppose." Xavier sighed.

"Something's wrong Knuckles." Tails said looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Spill kid." The echidna said.

"Well um. I better find my parents." Xavier said standing. Shadow looked at him and shuck his head.

"You must be the worst liar there is." Damian laughed.

"Well hey I get it from mom. Can't help that." Shrugged the cutie. He walked off to find his parents.

**Park**

I was yet again asleep against Tim and he was just looking around him. He held me tight till he heard a sound from behind him.

"Um hey dad." Xavier smiled.

"Um hey." Tim smirked.

The little version of Tim looked sad in a way.

"What's up?" He asked his 'son'.

"Well um nothing really. I just um…" He was nervous for some reason.

"Well what?" Tim smiled trying not to wake me up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just wonder why I feel this way." Xavier said looking at the ground. He sat down near his father and sighed.

"Are you sick? Because the last time you were sick….."

"No I'm not sick. I have no idea what I feel." He said sighing.

"Hmm? Well I don't know Xavier. I really don't." Tim sighed looking at me.

"So why is mom asleep again?" The little blue male said.

"Huh? Oh from the fight she had with Bullet. I'm just happy she's okay. Tails said that using a lot of chaos energy could kill a person so she almost…..died the other day." Tim sighed. Xavier nodded and looked at me. He took my hand and then took his dad's hand.

"Hmm. Well she's fine and happy you're near her." Xavier smiled. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" Tim smiled.

"Well it's just this power I have to sense emotions. A lot of times when I'm around you guys it's this exact emotion. Love it's called even if you haven't used the word yet." Xavier smiled.

Tim smirked and shrugged. I began to wake up and I saw my hand holding Tim's with Xavier's help actually.

"Huh? Oh hey Xavier." I smiled sitting up.

"Hi mom." He went over to me and hugged me. He was so cute I just had to hug him back.

"Now that we've been through it all I think it's time me and Lena head home." Xavier smiled.

"Okay. But let's go and see how she's doing with her Uncle Tanner watching her." I smiled standing up.

"Oh Tanner isn't a good babysitter?" Tim laughed standing next to me.

"No. It's bad parenting to leave your kid alone." I smiled.

"True. But she is with our friends." Tim smiled.

"And it starts." Xavier laughed.

"What does?" We both ask.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Hey dad want to race. You beat m all the time but I think I can beat you hands down." Xavier said.

"Hmm. Well why not." Tim said standing next to him. For the heck of it I stood near Tim just running for fun.

"Okay….on your marks…..get set…go!" Xavier smiled. He was off but Tim and I were ahead of him.

"Oh come on! Mom too!" Xavier sighed dropping his ears. Me and Tim look at each other and smile. We both turned around and pushed Xavier on.

"Huh? Whoa!" Smiled the hedgy.

"Heheh. Having fun." I laughed.

"Yeah mom." Xavier smiled still being helped along. Tim looked at me and smiled. He kissed my cheek and I giggled.

"Hey guys I um I think we should stop like now!" Xavier said. We looked forward and there was a steep drop. Tim put his arm around my waist and the other around Xavier's waist to stop us from running. Xavier and me looked over the drop and were very much happy that the soldier was there.

"Whoa. That would've hurt." Xavier smiled looking at his dad. Tim let us both go and we ran back to my place. We were shocked to find War fighting Bullet!

Lena was in the way!

"Lena!" Me and Xavier screamed. Lena's dad raced on and grabbed her before Bullet collided into her. Tim raced back with the scared hedgy hugging him. She reached out for me and I hugged her tightly. She just cried. Tim was growling. They almost hurt his daughter and by father instinct he wasn't going to take it sitting down.

_Uh-oh what's Tim going to do since the boys almost hurt Lena? Well thanx for names Channing and bad Knuckles! Why would never mind. Glad you took care of him Channing, Tammy and Channix. _

_Sonic the hedgehog: What is with you and asking questions?_

_Xavier: Leave my mom alone._

_Lena: Hmm. So this is a story? Yey! Xaviey look we're in a story._

_Everyone: Xaviey!_

_Xavier: Darn it!_


	40. The End

"Are you okay?" I asked holding Lena up. She nodded and looked at Tim. Her ears dropped at how angry he looked.

"Is he angry with me mommy?" She asked.

"No of course not. He's angry with your uncles for being idiots." I said placing her near me on the ground. She clung to my waist and Xavier was near me too. I looked at Tim and he did not look at all too happy with my creations. I wasn't either.

"Daddy?" Lena said walking up to him. He was growling at the white and blue hedgehogs who almost hurt his daughter.

"Stay here." He said rolling into a ball and using his spin dash to break them up. Lena stood there waiting till I saw that the fight would become a real problem.

"Lena! Lena please come here!" Cried out hoping that the angry three wouldn't go any where near her.

Lena ran to my side and hugged me again. Xavier wasn't at all happy with his uncles for almost hurting his sister.

"Alright stop! Why are you fighting?" Tim yelled standing in between Bullet and War.

"He called me and idiot!" War yelled. What!

"What! So him calling you an idiot cause you to almost hurt my daughter!" Tim yelled grabbing War by the collar.

"Hey what's huh?" War's ears dropped because Tim was upset.

"You are an idiot for acting like this!" Tim yelled. He dropped War and walked off to me and the other two.

War growled.

"Oh so wait! You get a real family and now we're pushed to the side!" The white hedgy yelled at us.

"War." I said in a confused tone.

"Hemp!" War growled and looked at the kids! Gasp!

"Oh no you don't!" Tim yelled pushing us behind him. Not again.

"Daddy what's wrong with uncle War?" Lena asked pulling Tim's hand. He looked at her and placed an arm around her. She smiled and hugged his side.

War growled. He was easily jealous. Bullet and the others saw how angry he got and went near Tim to defend the kids. Bullet looked at me and apologized for almost hurting Lena. I patted his head and went up to Tim and Lena.

"Hemp! Mom come on! Let's get things back to the way they were!" War growled. "With M and me you were perfectly fine. Alex and Comet too. Bullet can stay with him!" War said pointing at Tim. Everyone was in shock. Channing and Tammy looked at each other. Channix and Hunter sighed. Tanner and Chaos stood near Tim and Lena.

"War stop." I said now angry.

"Come on you don't honestly believe that this is your new family!" War yelled.

"I said stop." I growled now walking forward.

"But hey I had to admit this is a pretty good joke." War continued.

"War I said stop." I said now in angry tears. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other. Tails had Cherry and Sonic the chao in his arms.

"Well now that the jokes over can we please get rid of those two." War said looking at Xavier and Lena!

"WAR THE HEDGEHOG SHUT UP!" I yelled now facing him. His ears dropped and his eyes widened.

"I said enough." I said through gritted teeth. Lena and Xavier were surprised. I don't yell in the future?

"But mom…"

"War. Just stop." I said turning away. "Come on." I said taking Lean's hand. Xavier followed me to the oak tree. Tim stood there steamed with War. War's brothers and the other creatures growled at him. He screwed up big time.

**Tree**

"Mommy why is Uncle War like that?" Lena asked sitting on my lap. Xavier was sitting in front of me looking at the commotion from the hilltop. Cherry and Sonic chao flew over and landed on my shoulders. Lena liked Cherry and pet her. The chao had a heart appear on it's head and it made Lena laugh. Xavier looked at Sonic and he smiled.

"Well your uncle War gets jealous very easily. I don't why he wanted to get rid of you." I sighed brushing tears away. Xavier looked at me and sighed.

"But daddy took care of it right?" Lena smiled.

"Um yeah I guess he did." I giggled. Xavier continued to watch his father yell at War for being the stupid hedgy he was.

"Um I'm going to see how dad's doing." Xavier teleported away and left me alone with the chao and Lena.

**Angry Group**

"Hey Aunt Tammy what happened?" Xavier asked. Tanner looked at him and smirked. Tammy smiled and tried to explain.

"Well your 'father' has just yelled at your uncle War for being the ding dong he is." Tammy giggled.

"Yup. He also said a few choice words." Channix smirked with Hunter by her side. Shadow seemed to have taken a liking to Channing so he stayed close to her. Chaos was backing Tim up while War was on his own. Comet and Bullet watched as Alex frowned at what War had just said.

"I'm telling you now War! Go any where near my kids and you can be sure that you're going to regret it!" Tim yelled making a fist.

"She's my mom and I say…."

"You can't talk for her! She's their mom now!" Tim yelled pointing at Xavier. The blue look a like hedgehog stepped forward and War looked at him. Tim growled and looked at Xavier. He looked back to make sure we were on the hill.

"Yeah but she was my mom to begin with! Those aren't even…."

"Uncle War?" Xavier said jumping in. He had my peace making ideas.

"I'm not your uncle!" War yelled walking up to Xavier. Tim pushed him away and kept the teen behind him.

"Fine. War. Would you stop already?" Xavier frowned from behind his father.

Shadow saw how protective Tim was of the teen.

"He's only known that boy for a little while and already he's acting like a father." Shadow said amazed.

"Why do you care kid! She's not even your mom!" War yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Hemp. She is so." Xavier growled.

"Yeah right!" War said. War….shut up!

"How dare you!" I yelled holding Lena. Everyone was in shock by how quickly I just came into the argument.

"Here Tim." I sad giving him Lena. He held her as I grabbed War by the arm. He didn't fight he just followed.

"Daddy?" Lena said looking at Tim.

"Yeah?" Tim said watching me go off with War.

"What's wrong with Xavier?" Lena asked. Tim looked at Xavier. He was holding his head and looking very sick. Tim's eye's widened. He placed Lena back on the floor and went to his 'son'.

"You okay?" Tim asked holding him up.

"Yeah. Just this time thing. Makes me feel a bit sick. That's all." He smiled. Tim looked at him and then looked at Lena. She looked fine but if she gets sick what would happen?

"You should go back." Tim said still holding Xavier up. The blue hedgehog held his head and winced.

"No I'm fine really." He said holding his side.

"No. You're going back the minute your mom comes back okay." Tim said holding his 'son' up.

"Yes sir." The blue male sighed in defeat.

"Daddy is Xaviey sick?" Lena asked hugging her father's side.

"Huh? Yeah you both have to go home." Tim said patting her head.

"Oh but I like it here." Lena smiled trying to act cute. Tim smiled and shuck his head.

"Oh no you don't. That won't work on me." Tim smiled messing with her quills.

**Me and War**

"War please stop. You're really breaking my heart by acting this way." I said looking at him. He was looking at the stream. We were at the park together at his favorite spot. Military used to love coming with us.

"But mom I don't want to….."

"You're not going to lose me." I smiled hugging him. He sighed and let tears fall. He nuzzled against me and cried. He wasn't one for sharing me with anyone.

"I don't want you to forget us." He cried looking up at me. I smiled and held him tighter. He just continued to cry against me. I let a few tears fall but I smiled and held my little white fur ball tightly.

He smiled and just cried against me. I felt someone else hug me? Must be Military.

I sighed and looked around. I could hear a little voice and knew who it was.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Lena smiled running up to me. War looked at her and smiled. He backed away and let the little bundle of light blue hug me. I looked at War and smiled.

"Hey mom!" Xavier smiled looking at me standing next to Tim.

I waved at them and Xavier teleported up to me. He smiled and I hugged him. Lena was still hugging me tightly. Tim teleported up to me also. He went on the group hug. I sighed. Happy for once that War was going to rip these guys away.

"Sorry mom but we need to get back to our own time." Xavier smiled. I nodded and hugged him tighter. Lena smiled and hugged Tim.

"I love you daddy." She smiled looking at him. He smiled.

"Same here Lena." He laughed hugging the little cutie.

Xavier used his wristwatch like object and then came a gigantic rip in time. It was swirling with different colors. I smiled and looked at it.

"Well bye mom. Bye dad." Xavier said hugging Tim and me all at once. Lena hugged us too and held her brother's hand.

She waved and followed him into the whole.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Lena laughed walking through.

"Bye." I smiled waving at them.

"See ya." Tim smiled waving at the future. Then the rip vanished.

Then I felt odd at that moment. I just saw the kids leave. I frowned and my ears dropped. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry D. They'll be fine." Tim said holding my hand. I smiled and looked at him. I nodded. Channing and the rest came running.

Hunter and Shadow had to say something to Channing and Channix.

"Um want to go out with me?" Shadow blushed. Channing looked at him and passed out. Shadow looked at her.

"I'll take it as a yes." Smiled the onyx male. (told ya. Bizarre. lols moving on)

"Um Channix want to uh go out with me." Hunter smiled. Channix screamed and hugged him.

Tim and I laughed at the two. They were so cute together.

Tammy and Tanner held hands as they watched their _siblings_ become new couples.

Chaos sighed but remembered he and Maya were going out now as well. Yup. Him and Maya. Happened when Tim and him went to get the pendant awhile back.

My chao Sonic and Channing's chao Cherry flew over to us. Sonic landed on Tim's head and Cherry landed on Shadow's.

"Chao! Chao chao chao chao chao!" They both said smiling.

"Awh." I smiled. Looking up at Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog and his friends Knuckles and Tails came down and saw the major big family.

"Hmm. So what now?" Sonic smiled.

"Umm. I know." Tim had an idea. He spun me and kissed me. I laughed after it and so did Channix and Tammy.

Channing was still passed out after being asked out by the one and only Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Well everything is as it should be." Bullet smiled.

Then the rip in time appeared again. Out flew a note and it vanished. Bullet looked at me. I was still hugging Tim and I shrugged. The soldier had no idea what it was either.

Bullet began to read the note………

_Dear Daddy or Bullet,_

_Remember to get me at the adoption center. My name's Angel and I can't wait to see you. I'm about four years old and I look like a pink hedgehog with a heart shaped red birthmark on my head. I'm looking forward fro you r arrival. _

_Love your Daughter, Angel._

Bullet gave me the note. I read it with Tim. We both smiled. Tim gave the note to Tammy who screamed it to the world.

"Bullet is going to be a daddy!" Tammy screamed.

We all laughed and looked at the now happy blue and white hedgehog. He looked at me and hugged me. I stroked his quills but still hugged Tim. He was still holding me close to him.

"Well another happy ending." Chaos smiled.

"Yup. I really hope we have another adventure together soon." Channix said hugging Hunter.

"I bet we will." Tanner smirked. Tammy hugged him.

"Yeah. Of course we still have the future to look forward too." I smiled.

"Can't wait." Tim laughed thinking about Lena. I giggled and hugged him. War and his brothers smiled. They liked it that I was happy. M was too since I saw him standing next to his brother War. He waved and vanished. I teared up because he was my little creation and he died because he protected me.

_I'll be in your heart mom._

I heard him say that and I sighed hugging Tim tighter.

"Yeah but I can't hug you there." I sighed. Tim looked at me. He looked at the locket and then back at me. He pulled out my bracelet and placed it on my wrist. I thought I lost it.

"Thanks Tim." I smiled hugging him tighter. He smiled and did the same.

Everyone there looked around them because they could've sworn someone else was with them. Another presence but no one could see anyone else. I knew it was M though. I look around and found him. He was hugging me. I frowned and teared up. This sucks. I can't hug my Military anymore.

He at me and smiled and used his telepathy like the last time.

_Mom I can come back. I just need something from you. He said smiling._

_What is that? I asked._

_Immortality. He smiled._

_Take it! Take it and come back please! I yelled through my mind. _A glowing orb went up to him and he took it in his hand.

_The hill at the park mom. Not this one. The one we used to go to when you were young._ He vanished.

"M? Military!" I yelled trying to get him. Tim and the others followed me down to the park I used to go to when I was younger and War was just a tiny hedgy.

The others looked at me curios. I was crying because I wanted M back. I wanted him back badly.

We reached a wildlife park. Since everyone had super speed we were out of the city and in the reserve for wildlife. There was a water fall and plenty of trees.

I searched for the hill and saw someone I thought I'd never see again. Tim smiled and was in shock.

"M?" I said sounding scared that he'd vanish. He turned and looked at me. He smiled nodded.

"MILITARY!" I screamed running up to him. Tim and the others stayed where they were. I grabbed M in my arms and hugged the ball of black fur. I cried against him hard. He did the same and smiled.

"I though I'd never see you again!" I cried against him.

"I'm here mother. I'm here." I smiled hugging me. Tim came up and looked at me. He smiled at how happy I looked. I let go of M and let him walk up to Tim. M stoke his hand out and waited. Tim shuck his hand.

I smiled and hugged M again. War cried and ran up to me and M. M hugged him and I hugged them both. Bullet, Alex,Comet and Damian came up and hugged me in a group hug. I looked at Tim and brought him into the hug. I cried against Tim's chest as I held Military tightly as if he'd leave me again.

Everything **now** was perfect. Military was back and I have a boyfriend also a long future. War was content with sharing and Channing accepted Shadow's date. Mashel was safe as well. She was with the police since this started. Everything was perfect.

_The End_

**Credits.**** ("You'll Be in My Heart" works with this you guys.)(I re read the rules. I saw nothing about this part of giving credit just so you know. I also am not writing the lyrics so I'm not doing anything wrong.)**

Darkness Wasted……………D

SSG Tanner X. Echidna……………Tim

Channing and Tammy Rose…………..Channing, Channix, and Tammy

Tim's Team/Family…………………Tanner the Echidna, Hunter the Hedgehog, and Chaos the Hedgehog

Channing's Team/Family…………………….Channix the Hedgehog, Tammy the Hedgehog, Cherry the Chao

D's Team/Family…………………War Hedgehog, Military Tank Hedgehog, Damian Hedgehog, Alex Echidna, Bullet Terror Hedgehog, Sonic the Chao,Comet hedgehog

Tim and D's Family……………………Xavier Hernando Hedgehog, Lena Maria Hedgehog.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Tails 'Miles' Prowers**

**Knuckles the Echidna**_**These are property of SEGA and are not mine. **_

_**All characters belong to their rightful owners. I'd like to thank my Best Friends Channing and Tim who have helped me greatly with this fic. **_

_**Romance was SSG's brilliant idea.**_

_**Chao care is given thanks to Channing. **_

_**Thanks you guys. Stay tuned. A bonus chapter is sure to come your way. **_


	41. Bonus 1: Mistake! Not True!

_Kids are teens. All except Lena for the purpose of this chapter. Enjoy._

**Bonus Chapter**

"Lena! Lena where are you! Lena! Lena it's mommy come on out!" I said crying.

"Lena! Lena it's daddy! Please come on out!" Tim said sounding worried.

Lena was missing and we were looking for her. But that's getting ahead of the story. Let's go straight to the beginning.

It was after breakfast and Xavier was going to the skate park with his cousins Josh and Leonardo.

"Xavier?" I said walking up to my son.

"Yeah mom?" He said grabbing his air board.

"You promised to watch Lena remember?" I said picking Lena up. Xavier's jaw dropped.

"But mom! That's not fair! Please don't do this! Dad come on!" Xavier said looking at Tim.

"Look it's only fro a few hours. We need to go out for a few and we'll be right back." Tim smiled looking at the oldest.

"But….oh fine." Xavier growled. I smiled and kissed his head.

"Don't worry dear. Just stay out in the back yard and watch her. We'll be back around three thirty. Its two thirty right now. So about an hour." I smiled kneeling down to his height. He sighed and nodded.

"That's my boy. Now come on Tim. We better go." I said standing up right. Lena was playing with her chao and waved at us until we closed the door. Xavier was sitting on the floor and growled.

"Oh why can't you grow up already." Tim pouted in anger. Lena looked at him and stood.

"Xaviey? You otay?" She asked. Lena was three.

"Yeah just fine. Now go outside and play with the slide and leave me alone." Her brother growled.

Lena smiled and picked up her chao Lucky. They both headed outside. Xavier sighed and his chao Spayro flew over to him. Spayro was a hero chao with dragon wings and a dragon tail.

"Chao chao" It smiled at it's owner. Xavier sighed and picked it up. My chao Sonic zoomed down and sat next to him.

"Xaviey! Xaviey!" Laughed the tiny hedgy. Xavier growled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh man! What!" Xavier yelled walking out to see his sister on the slide with Lucky on her lap. They zoomed down the slope and fell on the grass. She laughed and looked at her angry brother.

He walked back into the house and turned the TV on. He growled and played with his game system for a while.

"Xaviey look it!" Lena laughed from outside. Xavier was angry enough. He had to call his cousins and tell them he'd be late. Also he was in the middle of a game he wanted to beat. He took his eyes off the screen for one minute and it was game over.

"Lena!" Xavier yelled knocking over the sleeping chao. Lena was in the sand box playing with Lucky.

"Lena!" Xavier yelled. Lena looked at him and smiled.

"Xaviey look it at me…."

"I wish you were never born! You're such a pain and always get in the way!" Where did that come from?

"Xaviey?" Lena said looking at him sounding sad.

"Man these are times I wish I was an only child! Stupid siblings! Oh I'm out of here!" Xavier grabbed his board and zoomed away.

"Xaviey wait for me!" Cried the little three year old.

"Get lost!" He yelled back at his sister. Lena didn't want her brother mad so she kept following.

"Xaviey waity for me!" She said running after him.

"I said beat it! Get lost you no good squirt!" Xavier yelled speeding up on his board.

"But me wove you Xaviey. Pwease no get mad!" Cried the tiny hedgy.

"I said get lost you….you….mistake!" Xavier yelled pointing at her.

Lena's ears dropped. She may be young but those words meant something she knew it. Xavier growled and sped on.

Lena had a few tears beginning to form.

"Xaviey?" She said looking at her now distant brother continue to speed on.

"Whahah! Daddy! Mommy! Wahaha!" Cried the baby. She ran off and way to far from home!

She continued to run. That older brother of hers just called her a mistake and it hurt. She just ran. She didn't know where she was going she just ran.

Meanwhile, me and Tim were headed home.

"Let's hurry up before Xavier dies of shear boredom." I smiled holding Tim's hand.

"Yeah. Lena can be a handful." Tim smiled hugging me. We entered the house and found no one!

"Oh my…Lena! Xavier! Where are you!" I cried now a scared wreck.

Tim looked around and found no one but the three chao.

"Where are the kids!" I screamed still crying.

**Oh no! Well that's #1 what do you think? **

**Xavier: You made me a jerk mom!**

**Lena: …..**

**War: Wow. I'm the bad one but this. This takes it.**

**Me: Awh! Poor Lena. She wants her mom and dad.**

**Lena: Wahaha! Me no like Xaviey! Wahaha!**

**Me: Oh no! Calm down Lena. Please. Oh this can take awhile. Can any of you help me with her? Ohhh! Reviews would be nice. **

**Xavier: Great. She hates me. **

**Me: (faints from exhaustion)**

**War: Well mom is M.I.A.**

**(M.I.A.? PM me.)**


	42. Bonus 2: Family For Life

**Bonus Chapter **

Xavier finally came home and was brought into a bone-crushing hug by me.

"Oh my god! There you are! Where's your sister!" I asked seeing that Lena wasn't with him.

"She's not here!" Xavier yelled out sounding scared.

"What happened?" Tim asked sounding serious and angry.

"I uh…um…uh." Xavier dropped his ears and looked at the rug on the ground.

"Xavier where is Lena!" Tim said no angry with his son.

"I don't know." Xavier said looking at us. My eyes widened and I looked at Tim.

"The baby is out there alone!" I cried. Xavier saw that I was crying and frowned.

Tim ran outside and pulled out his cell. I listened and heard him calling his family.

"Hunter! Yeah it's me! Lena missing! No I have no idea where she is! Look get down here! Get your brothers here too!" Tim yelled flipping the phone shut.

"Dad?" Xavier said walking up too the older blue male. Tim looked at him and sighed.

"Look you just stay here." Tim said pushing his son back into the house.

I pulled out my phone and gathered my family.

"War! War it's me! Please you need to help us! No it's not me it's Lena! She's missing!" I cried over the phone.

I started to call Channing and her family for help.

"Channing! Guys we need help! Lena's missing!" I said crying again.

I put the phone away and looked at Tim. He frowned and hugged me. I just cried. Xavier growled and flattened his ears.

"Oh I hate this! It's always Lena!" Xavier spat.

"That's not true and you know it!" Tim said letting me go. I looked at both males and saw a lot of anger. Tim was angry Lena was missing and Xavier has yet to explain why he was angry.

"Xavier." I said scolding him.

"No it's true! She's the baby so we all have to take care of her! I am sick and tired of that **mistake**!" Xavier yelled out. Tim and I gasped and our eyes widened.

"You called her a mistake?" I said shaking my head. Xavier frowned and closed his eyes tightly.

"Why would you say that!" Tim said now even anger.

"Because it's true!" Xavier spat.

"Xavier! Room! Now!" I yelled out at him. The male crossed his arms.

"Do as your mother says!" Tim yelled.

Xavier growled and went upstairs.

"Why is he like this?" I asked opening the door so we both can zoom out to look for Lena.

"No idea but he better cut it out." Tim sighed.

"I know what it's like to have a sibling but I never called her a mistake." I sighed I sadness.

Xavier was in his room growling and getting angry. He sighed and looked out his window. He saw me and Tim speed off to find our daughter.

"Oh man." Xavier sighed and slouched in his bed. He looked around and found his cell. He frowned and took it.

"I'm coming sis!" Xavier speed out the door but left a note saying where and why he was going.

"It's okay mom she's fine." Damian said hugging me. Then his son Lynk came up to him. The hedgehog was adopted.

"Dad let's move." Lynk said looking at me. I was just crying and flat out terrified for Lena.

"Alright guys let's move!" Channing said next to Shadow. Sofia went with her brother in another direction.

All of the kids separated from their parents and head off to find their baby cousin. Tim and I stayed together to try to find her. Here's where the story began.

"Lena! Lena! Lena it's mommy!" I yelled out. We were in the woods.

Lena! Lena it's daddy! Come out please!" Tim yelled out looking around.

We kept looking. I looked around and started to get scared again. My eyes teared up again. Tim held my hand and we continued the search.

I closed my eyes tight and cried. Tim frowned and hugged me. We continued on.

"We'll find her." He said looking at me. I just cried against his chest.

"She's only a baby Tim. Anything can happen." I said between sobs.

**Xavier**

"Lena! Lena it's Xaviey! Lena please! Mommy and daddy are worried!" Xavier yelled out around a clearing that was surrounded by forests.

"Lena! Lena please! I'm sorry for what I said! Lena!" Xavier said now close to tears himself.

"I am so **stupid**! She's a baby! Of course she's going to need a little more attention! Lena please come out!" Xavier cried out.

He continued to look around. He sat on a stomp and sighed.

"Xavier?" A hedgehog male said coming up to him.

"Leo?" The blue male said.

"Hey what's going on? Mom and dad told me Lena's missing. What happened?" Leo asked concerned.

"It's all my fault." Xavier said placing his face in his palms.

"Huh? So you're the reason your mom and dad are so sad." Leo frowned.

"Oh that's it! I have to find her!" Xavier jumped up and zoomed away.

Leo went back to his mom and dad to help them.

**Me and Tim**

"Lena!" Tim yelled out. He looked around and saw no one. His ears dropped and I walked up to him.

"Oh no." I said dropping my ears.

Tim sighed and looked all around.

"Mommy!" Cried a voice. Both of our ears perked up. We listened again.

"Daddy!"

"Lena!" We both yelled out. We jumped into a clearing and found Lena hugging her chao Lucky. They were standing next to an echidna that looked familiar.

"Daddy!" Lena smiled running to Tim. He picked her up and held her tightly. I gave them both a hug. Lena put one arm around my neck and the other around Tim's. Then Xavier jumped out from a bush and saw us. Lena looked back and smiled.

"Xaviey! Xaviey!" She smiled. Tim looked at his son and smiled. The teen male bowed his head and looked at his parents. Tim placed Lena down and she ran to her brother.

"Xaviey! Xaviey! Xaviey daddy and mommy fowund me! And you too! Yey!" She smiled hugging her brother's waist.

Xavier hugged her back and smiled. The echidna walked up to me and Tim.

"Hey Heaven." I smiled remembering the echidna.

"Heaven?" Tim said surprised.

The echidna nodded and looked at me. Heaven was a new creation. (profile under Lena)

"Thank you for keeping our baby safe!" I said hugging the echidna. He was the quiet type so he hardly spoke. Tim shuck his hand and thanked him. Heaven nodded and walked off. He stayed alone but that was on his choice. He like traveling alone.

Me and Tim went over and hugged the family. Xavier frowned and looked at us.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at Lena and us.

"Is otay." She smiled hugging his neck. Xavier smiled and hugged her. Tim and me hugged them both. Lena held onto Xavier and smiled. Her chao Lucky was smiling and hugging her too. I cried and held them tighter. Tim hugged them and me. I smiled and held them tight as if we'd lose them again. Channing and the others saw us and smiled.

"Oh she's safe." Comet sighed in relief.

"Yup. Man Tim was really upset." Chaos smiled.

"Yeah he was." Tanner smiled.

They walked off and left the family alone.

Xavier looked up and both of us. Both his parents were staring at each other smiling. We were still in the group hug.

He sighed in relief and held his sister tightly.

Tim sighed and looked at his family.

"Okay Lena you must be tired." Tim smiled.

Lena nodded and yawned. Tim picked her up and she fell asleep against him. I smiled and looked at Xavier. He smiled and held my hand. We walked off home together. Lena was safe and Xavier accepted that she may be a baby but we loved them both the same.

_Well there it is guys. I really hoped you liked it. Reviews would be nice._

**Darkness Wasted signing of from my longest project. Changing Home. Thankx you guys for reading and joining the fun. **

**Watch out for a future fic with my friends again. **


End file.
